


Rota Fortunae

by Ohnonnynonny



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin, Drama, F/M, Get together fic, Guilt, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person, Profanity, Protective Knights, Protective Merlin, Slow Burn, Some angst, Some pining, a bit cracky, but not too slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnonnynonny/pseuds/Ohnonnynonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A royal secret is revealed on Uther’s deathbed that irrevocably changes the lives of the Pendragon siblings forever.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Merlin’s been told all his life that he’d grow up to be the most powerful warlock of all time. He thinks that’s a bunch of rubbish and continues to live his unassuming life. </p>
<p>Little do they know that none of them can choose their destiny and none of them can escape it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there in the summary? Anyway, here's my go at a second fic! The title came to me surprisingly fast so that was great. I was looking shit up for the story when I was trying to think of some term or whatever and then google did me good with what I found. The title "rota fortunae" aka wheel of fortune is a concept in medieval and ancient philosophy referring to the capricious nature of fate. It was just begging me to take it, so take it I did.
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to the Queen for fixing all my grammar/syntax mistakes. Hasn't been brit-picked or anything like that. All other mistakes are my own. Original artwork (more like doodles) done by me and placed inside the fanfic. Again, although this is written in third person POV, it does tend to favor a character from time to time and every time it's in favor of a different person, there will be an asterisk. Apologies if it gets confusing!
> 
> This story is authorized for AO3 only. It is not to be copied or used elsewhere without my explicit written permission.
> 
> I don't own the characters to Merlin(TV) and am not profiting from this work. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pendragons.

 

It had been a hell of a month for Morgana. Uther was poisoned while on a campaign with Arthur that was supposed to promote peace and welfare throughout the kingdom. Gaius had done everything he could, but to no avail, Uther’s time was fast approaching. As Morgana wasn’t of age yet, the role of regent passed on to her dim-witted uncle, Agravaine.

Secretly, Morgana was a little relieved. Her birthday was coming up soon, and then she’d finally be of age. It was nice to think that she still had a little time before she was crowned princess and future Queen of Camelot, a little time before she had to fully bear such heavy responsibilities.

There was no one she could really talk to about this. Gwen was her dear friend, but she was also her maid. Their difference in position could never allow Gwen to truly understand how she felt. Then there was Arthur, Uther’s bastard son. He had no responsibilities other than being Uther’s first knight, so she didn’t even bother. Not that Arthur was even there anyway. He was scouring the land with a group of knights to avenge Uther.

There was only a week left until her 21st birthday when Arthur returned with his band of knights. There was a somber yet victorious grin on his face. Morgana could tell from just that, that he had succeeded.

She went out to greet him in the courtyard.

“So how did you do it,” asked Morgana.

“Threw my gauntlet at his face,” said Arthur, “he didn’t deserve the niceties of a trial because he was guilty.”

“Why didn’t you kill him on the spot? I would have slit his throat right there,” said Morgana with steel in her voice.

“Whoa, Morgana. It’s just me. You don’t have to put up the act,” said Arthur with a raised brow.

“Okay, fine. Maybe I wouldn’t have slit his throat, but I would definitely have twisted his bollocks off or something,” said Morgana with a shrug.

“Please don’t mention the twisting of bollocks in front of me again. Or anyone if you don’t want them avoiding you like the plague,” said Arthur with a wince.

“Don’t be such a _girl_ , Arthur,” mocked Morgana.

“Hey! I’m not a—I mean, there is nothing wrong with being a girl,” Arthur corrected at the last minute.

“Good. You’re learning,” said Morgana with a smirk.

Just then, Morris, Arthur’s manservant, ran up to them out of breath.

“Good gods, Morris. Take a breath. Then speak. We won’t be able to understand you otherwise,” said Arthur.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Morris said, “Gaius wishes the presence of both my lady and you sir, at once. He’s in the King’s chambers.”

Morgana and Arthur looked at each other before hurrying over to Uther’s rooms in as dignified a manner as they could. They got to the door as Gaius was stepping out.

“Gaius, what of our father?” asked Arthur.

“I’m afraid his time has come. You could not have returned at a better time, my boy. He wants to speak with you both. Now, whatever he may tell you, do remember, that he is not long for this world,” said Gaius, a little cryptically.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” asked Morgana, trying to reign in her emotions.

“Never mind that, Morgana, let’s go in,” said Arthur, pulling Morgana through the door with him, so both of them missed the troubled look on Gaius’ face.

As they entered the chambers, they spotted the two chairs placed on the left side of the bed.

“Morgana? Arthur?” said Uther in a quiet voice. Even with his health in fast decay, Uther refused to speak with a croak.

“We’re here,” said Morgana, taking the first seat and grabbing Uther’s hand.

Arthur sat down next to her and nodded his paling face.

“Before I go—”

“Don’t say that. Please,” pleaded Morgana, tears already forming.

“No, you know as well as I that my time has come,” said Uther, “I only have the energy to speak so much. Listen carefully to what I have to tell you now. The both of you.”

“We’re listening, father,” said Arthur.

“Just know that I love the both of you dearly. I would have given up my life for either one of you in an instant had there ever been a need,” said Uther with new vigor in his voice. “Morgana, hand me that scroll on my desk. The one that has been unopened with my seal.”

Morgana didn’t want to let go of his hand, but she did as she was told. She got back to her seat and tried to hand the scroll to Uther.

“No, not yet,” said Uther. Then he took a deep breath as if to brace himself.

“It’s okay, father, you can tell me,” said Morgana, encouragingly to hide her worry.

“Morgana, you would have made a brilliant Queen. If that is still your fate at the end of things, I would rest easy knowing that Camelot would still be safe. As it is, I am sorry that I have to tell you this under these circumstances,” said Uther,

Morgana was a little fearful at what she was about to hear. If she grabbed Arthur’s hand for support, he didn’t say anything except to maybe give a small squeeze back.

“Arthur,” said Uther.

“Yes, father?” answered Arthur.

“No, Arthur. Arthur is the true heir of Camelot. It was with your mother, Morgana, that I had an illegitimate child,” answered Uther.

Arthur was about to speak up, but Morgana stopped him by gripping his hand tighter.

“As both your mothers died in childbirth, it was easy to cover up the truth. The proof is there, in that unopened scroll, which was to remain unopened until the proper time came, or such circumstances as these arose,” said Uther.

“Proper time? What proper time could there ever be for such news like that? Why did you do it?” demanded Arthur.

“To ensure my heir would live. It’s as simple as that,” said Uther.

At that, Morgana dropped both her father and her brother’s hand.

“Morgana. Please, believe me when I say that this had nothing to do with love. Just politics. If you were truly the heir, you would have been raised my ward until the proper time came,” said Uther in earnest.

Morgana wanted to run away, but she remembered this could possibly be the final moments of her father. She wouldn’t be that cruel. Morgana gave her father a small, stiff nod.

“Now Arthur, you still have a year until you’re of age and crowned Prince—”

“No.” Said Morgana.

“Morga—”

“No. I won’t be here for this conversation. I can’t. I love you father, I really do. I wish you hadn’t done what you’ve done, but I just—can’t. I’ll be in my room,” said Morgana, before she rose out of her chair and left in a hurry.

*

Arthur was in shock. All his life, he’d grown up thinking he was the bastard child of King Uther Pendragon. The teasing and jeering didn’t bother him because he was always focused on training to be the best knight he could be. If he couldn’t do that, what was his purpose?

Now, to have his life ripped away from him, only to be replaced with one full of so many responsibilities and obligations, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. _Was this how Morgana felt all the time?_  

“Morgana! She didn’t even check the scroll,” said Arthur.

“Go on and open it, son,” said Uther.

Arthur picked up the scroll where it had dropped to the floor. He carefully broke the seal and unraveled the paper. The proof was all there.

“Arthur. I know I haven’t told you in so many words, but I do love you and I am very proud of the young man you’ve become. You’ll be an excellent King. The people already love you, and with Morgana’s help, the both of you will be unstoppable,” said Uther with a small smile.

Arthur was trying valiantly to keep his brain from shorting out. He had never received such blatant and straightforward praise from his father before. It was something he always strived for, but would have to satisfy with a simple clap to the back or an approving nod. When a battle was won, Arthur was part of the soldiers that Uther had praised well done.

“Your mother would’ve been so proud. I’m sure she is right now,” said Uther, grabbing Arthur’s hand.

Arthur’s vision was blurring, but he would not cry in front of his father. _No man is worth your tears_ was ingrained into his mind by Uther, himself, but it was becoming an exceedingly difficult challenge.

“Promise me that you’ll look after your kingdom. Your people. Your sister,” said Uther, voice growing weaker.

“I will. I promise, father,” said Arthur, a single tear rolling down his face.

“And don’t forget about yourself. That’s important too, from time to time,” said Uther, with a small smile as he slowly closed his eyes. Uther’s grip on Arthur’s hand fell loose.

“Father. Father?” whispered Arthur. He used his free hand to check Uther’s pulse at the neck. Only when he found none, did he allow his tears to fall.

He didn’t know whether he was there for hours or minutes, but he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he was met by the sad eyes of Gaius.

“You knew,” said Arthur. It wasn’t an accusation, but more of a realization.

“I was one of the only men your father ever fully trusted. I take great honor in that. But yes, I knew. I advised him against the plan, but your mother’s death shook him so hard that it was easy for him to be influenced by your uncles,” said Gaius.

“Agravaine and Tristan?” Arthur said in shock.

“No, Agravaine remains ignorant to this day. It was your uncles, Tristan and Hector. You didn’t know Hector, for he passed a couple of years after your mother,” said Gaius.

“Tristan was slain in battle when I was nought but a squire,” said Arthur.

“That’s why this scroll is very important. I may have some standing in this court, but that scroll has the signatures of Uther, Hector, and Tristan. None could refute it. How’s Morgana handling all of this?” asked Gaius.

“Gods! I don’t know. I better check up on her,” said Arthur, getting up from the chair.

“That may be best. We have to prepare your father’s body,” said Gaius.

“Thank you,” said Arthur suddenly.

“Whatever for?” asked Gaius.

“For remaining friends with him. I know it couldn’t have been easy,” said Arthur with a small smile.

“Nothing was with your father,” smiled Gaius, “now go to Morgana.

Arthur gave him a nod before making his way to Morgana’s chambers. There lied a new challenge. How the hell was Arthur supposed to talk to Morgana? He still couldn’t quite believe what happened—if it actually did happen. Before he reached the hallway of Morgana’s chambers, somebody crashed into him. If it wasn’t for his fast reflexes, both parties would have fallen. As it were, Arthur wasn’t the best for nothing.

“Guinevere? You should really watch—”

“Arthur! I mean sire! You must come at once!” cried Gwen.

“What? What is it?” asked Arthur, instantly more alert.

“Morgana’s chambers!” said Gwen, rushing to lead the way.

Once Arthur got there, he was shocked at what he saw. It looked as if someone had ransacked the room. Taking a look around his surroundings, something on the mirror caught his eye. Walking over to Morgana’s dressing table, he saw that there was a hastily written message in red lip paint on the mirror.

_I can’t stay here._ _I need time._ _Don’t look for me. I’m sorry._

“Gwen! Did you see this? When did you get here?” asked Arthur in alarm.

“Just now! I was rushing to get someone. I don’t know what any of this means,” said an anxious Gwen.

“Get Leon. Tell him to gather my usual knights and to meet me in the courtyard. We’re to leave at once,” said Arthur, hoping he wouldn’t be too far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin.

Merlin relaxed as he was finally able to get away. Finally able to breathe without someone spewing some rubbish about idiotic prophecies down his throat. The druids were a nice people, but Merlin couldn’t be more grateful that he only had to spend a month every year with them as opposed to having to live with them. 

It was uncommon for children to show signs of magic, and extremely rare for them to have such with the strength resembling that of Merlin’s. When his father died when Merlin was five, it rendered his magic uncontrollable. The druids were the ones that found a helpless Hunith, cradling her son’s sobbing body in what was left of their humble abode. 

Merlin would not be separated from his mother, but she was not allowed to live with the druids. Thus a compromise was made. Hunith uprooted her life to the small bordering village of Ealdor, nearby to where the druid settlement was, and once a month, Merlin would go to live and learn from them. Hunith’s one condition was that they kept his magic a secret. They hastily said yes, anything to train the prophesied Emrys. 

Once Merlin hit 18, he was given the option to train on his own or stay on as he was. He agreed to stay under one condition. He wanted them to continue to keep his magic secret. The druids thought this was a bizarre condition because magic was a gift and people with such power were revered and respected. He was Emrys! But Merlin had his reasons. At the fore of it, he didn’t want to be tied down to a king and be obligated to do his bidding. He wouldn’t be tied down to a king, only to be killed in battle and not appreciated or honored like what happened to his father. 

He only had to stay until he was magically of age. What was three more years? He’d be 21 soon enough. 

Being relaxed always released Merlin’s magic and this time was no different. Merlin was lying on the grass, eyes closed, enjoying the weather. When he opened his eyes, he realized he’d been changing the shapes of the clouds into fanciful creatures. With a chuckle, he changed them back. As he sat up, he stretched before really letting his magic loose. 

He stood up, took a deep breath, and faced the small lake. Raising his hands, he felt the earth hum around him as he began to feed his magic into the earth. In return, the earth vibrated with life, slowing everything down so he could see every little dew drop and ray of sunshine dance upon the waters, the flowers blooming, and the trees growing. 

“It’s doing things like this that makes everyone so sure that you’re Emrys,” said a gravelly voice. 

Merlin’s focus was broken and everything turned back to normal, duller than how everything seemed just a moment ago. 

“Shut up, Kilgharrah,” said Merlin, rolling his eyes. 

“When will you stop being a child and embrace who you are?” chided Kilgharrah. 

“Perhaps when your supposed curse is broken and you actually turn into the dragon that you claim to be and not some cryptic dragon _ fly _ ,” said Merlin a bit petulantly. 

“I told you that only you can lift the curse once you embrace who you are and accept your destiny. Only then will your magic be ready enough to free me,” said Kilgharrah running out of patience. 

“You’ll be waiting awhile then,” Merlin grumbled.

“And where are you going now? Not running away again?” drawled Kilgharrah. 

“Back home. I’m done with the druids for the year. I hear enough about prophecies when I’m with them, so I’ll be hearing none of that from you. I mean it. I’ll count every time you bring it up so that when the day comes when I’m able to free you from your curse, I’ll delay it a month for every single mark,” said Merlin, shaking his finger at him. 

That caused Kilgharrah to buzz off with a harrumph. 

Merlin smiled in triumph before he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the snap of a twig, followed by tinkling laughter.

“That was magnificent. All of it,” said a feminine voice. 

Merlin had encountered strange magical creatures before. As his back was turned to whomever or whatever that voice belonged to, Merlin had to be careful as he was in a particularly vulnerable situation. Merlin slowly turned around to face tired, green eyes. 

“Right. Are you talking about my charming wit and strategic blackmailing?” asked Merlin. 

“Maybe, but then again, the magic was much more impressive,” said the young woman with a smirk. 

“Shit,” Merlin muttered. 

“What’s wrong?” asked the girl with a confused look. 

Merlin took a longer look at the girl. Pale face and long raven tresses, hastily tied with twigs sticking out of it. She was also wearing fine trousers and an elegant tunic—not a fine dress—with a tear in it and carrying a heavy looking satchel. Her eyes were rimmed a bit red as if she were crying and there was sweat cooling off her brows, as if she was in a hurry, but stopped because something distracted her. Right, his magic. 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’ve run away,” said Merlin. 

Before the girl could interrupt, Merlin raised a hand, receiving an elegant eyebrow raise. 

“I’m also guessing you need to get away quick and that you need a place to stay,” said Merlin, keeping his hand raised. 

She merely nodded. 

“Okay, well, I can take you home with me—not like that! I don’t fancy girls anyway, not that you needed to know that, okay, shut up! Me. I’m talking to myself. Anyway back to you. I can take you in temporarily as long as you agree to keep my magic a secret,” finished Merlin. 

The girl stared at him with a look that could almost be fond and seemed to contemplate the offer. “Why do you want to keep it a secret?” 

“I don’t want to be forced to serve under a king. That’s one among many reasons. Perhaps you’ll get to know more, perhaps not. Take it or leave it,” said Merlin. 

“Why don’t you just erase my memory or something,” said the girl, rolling her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t mess with someone’s mind like that. Well, maybe if someone’s life depended on it, but anyway, what do you say?” said Merlin 

The girl looked at Merlin with a keen eye. After a minute, she nodded her head as to accept the proposal. 

“What’s your name then?” asked Merlin. 

“My name’s Morgan-ahem, sorry, my name is Morgause,” said the lady. 

Merlin just shrugged and turned his back, “alright then, Morgause, follow me.”

“Wait! What about you? Am I to call you Emrys?” asked Morgana. 

“Oh gods no. My name is Merlin. Nice to meet you. Now let’s go before whomever you ran from catches you, or my mum kills me for being late,” said Merlin.

“Um, Merlin?” asked Morgana.

Merlin turned his head over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Since I know about your magic, and I promised not to tell anyone, you do know you can use it in front of me, right?” said Morgana. 

“Oh, cheers. That’s nice of you. Some people still get uncomfortable around it. Thinking it’s unnatural and all that rot. I mean, it comes from nature itself! Idiots! And—oh, you want me to lighten your load, don’t you?” said Merlin with narrowed eyes. 

“You said it,” said Morgana with a shrug and a smirk. 

“The cheek! I think we’ll get along just fine. Will is doomed for sure,” laughed Merlin as he glanced at her bag, his eyes flashing gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter! This one was easy to write because I already knew this was going to happen. With any luck, I'll have another update by the end of the week, but if not, I'll definitely have one by the next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings and friendly faces.

Arthur and his most trusted knights were out on their monthly search for Morgana. If he could help it, he would be looking all the time, but alas, he had a kingdom to run. No matter how many times the council told him to give up, he wouldn’t give in. He made a promise to his father and she was his sister. There was no way he was going to lose her like that.

It was getting close to a total of seven years that Morgana had been missing. Although a bit weary, Arthur even hired sorcerers to help, but to no avail. Each and every one of them did manage to figure out that she was still alive, but none of them could ever get close to actually finding her. 

They had been looking for several days before it was time to head back. After choosing a spot near a lake to make camp, Arthur stepped away in order to clear his head.  _ Another failed search _ he thought bitterly. He went further down until the lake turned into a sizable stream. He bent down to splash some water on his face and fill his water skin. 

After he finished, he looked up to see the back of someone standing on a couple of rocks with a long sharpened stick in his hand, frowning in concentration. Amused, Arthur stayed quiet to see what he would do next. Arthur glanced at the ground nearby to see a small pile of fish. Whatever this man’s method, it must have been working. 

“Go away! I’m trying to concentrate,” said the man, seemingly to himself. It was odd, but Arthur had seen odder things in his life.

All of a sudden, the man gracefully pivoted one foot to another rock as he plunged the stick in the water, now facing Arthur. He pulled the stick out to reveal a speared fish and grinned wide in triumph. Arthur, on the other hand, was caught off guard and stunned by his beauty.

He had a lithe figure, but the muscle on his body was clearly there. He had pale skin and a messy mop of raven hair. In that aspect, he kind of reminded him of Morgana, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to be sad in that moment. How could he when the face he was staring at had such full lips and piercing blue eyes?

“Ha! I told you I could get one more. Now fly away or buzz off and leave me alone,” said the man, waving his free hand in the air. The man was about to throw his stick by the pile of fish when he realized he had an audience. Arthur would deny any fault, but the man seemed to be surprised enough to forget where he was standing because he then proceeded to slip and fall, knocking himself out. Arthur was up in an instant to make sure the man didn’t drown. He scooped the man out, fish stick and all.

*

Merlin woke up with a headache. He blinked his eyes open only to mutter, “I don’t remember wanting to take a nap.”

Taking a better look around his surroundings, Merlin realized that he was in a campsite full of gorgeous looking men who were laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Turning his head as he sat up, he met eyes with a familiar man. “You!” 

The man just smirked, putting a piece of fish into his mouth. Then Merlin realized that had to be his fish that these gorgeous men were eating and got angry.

“You prat! First you knock me out, then you steal my fish? And you have the bloody nerve to be eating it right in front of my unconscious body!?” said Merlin, as if scandalized.

The group went quiet and an affronted man with curly hair seemed like he was about to go into a tirade of “do you know who you’re talking to,” but the prat raised his hand to stop him. 

“First of all, you knocked yourself out. Slipped on a rock. Second, you’ve been out cold for a day. The fish would have gone bad by then. Lastly, is that how you thank the person who saved you?” said the man, voice smooth.

Merlin had the grace to look abashed and said, “I only slipped because you scared me. Sneaking up on me like that.”

“I did not sneak up, I was—”

As the rest of the prat’s words caught up to Merlin, he groaned, “Fuck! A whole day?! Mum is going to kill me. And Morgs is going to skin me alive after she’s done with me!”

Everyone went deathly silent, but Merlin didn’t realize in his panic. The curly haired one looked like he’d seen a ghost and the prat paled. 

“M-Morgs?” asked the man.

Merlin looked back and then responded, “Oh, yeah, Morgause. She’s my best mate. I met her about seven years ago and we’ve been inseparable ever since. Thick as thieves. And that’s too much detail. Why am I even telling you this? I have no idea, I need to go!” 

Merlin looked around, saw his pack on the ground and stopped. “Uh, look, thanks for the saving me bit, I guess? Well, I’m off, maybe I’ll see you again one day.” 

Merlin crouched on the floor, pretending to check his bag, but what he was really doing was letting out a small tendril of magic to see which direction he needed to be heading in. Having found it, he shouldered his pack and got up to leave.

*

Thoughts raced through Arthur’s mind. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that Merlin met “Morgause” seven years ago. That name in itself, he’s only ever heard Morgana say it. 

“Wait!” yelled Arthur.

The man froze. “Yes?”

“My men and I will accompany you. You may still be concussed! As knights, we are honor bound to see you through to safety,” said Arthur, making up the lame excuse on the spot.

“Knights? From which Kingdom?” asked the man with poorly veiled suspicion.

“Camelot of course,” said Arthur. 

“Oh, that’s too bad. I’m from Ealdor, that’s in Essetir. Wrong kingdom, I’m afraid. Plus, Morgs has a weird aversion to Camelot for some reason.” said the man with a shrug.

Arthur’s stomach dropped at hearing that, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. In fact, that alone cemented his will to go through with it. Then, Lance appeared with Percival and a huge stag they shot down. 

“Merlin? Is that you?” asked Lance.

Merlin blinked once. Twice. 

“Lance!” said Merlin with a smile and then proceeded to embrace Lance in a bear hug. 

Nobody noticed Arthur scowling at the contact. Merlin looked around and then beamed. “Lance! You actually did it! You became a knight! I’m so proud of you, mate!” said Merlin, clapping him on the back. 

“Cheers, mate,” said Lance, beaming back at Merlin.

“It’s been what, three years since we saw each other last? Shame on you. Make any moves on the lady you were sweet on? Guinevere was it?” asked Merlin

Lance blushed a deep red and Percy and Gwaine started to chuckle. 

“I like this Merlin here. Why don’t you let us escort you anyway. There’s no way noble Lance could walk away without doing so when he hears of how we all got acquainted. By the way, name’s Gwaine. This mountain is Percy. Curly over there is Leon, shorty is Elyan, and your kind prat is—”

“Reginald,” interrupted Arthur. 

A couple of his knights gave him strange looks, but they had the tact to let it go. Gwaine, not so much. Thankfully Percy had the foresight to jab him in the ribs. 

Story explained, Lance started to fuss over Merlin and they began their journey back to Ealdor. When it was getting too dark to see the roads, Leon insisted on making camp. Merlin insisted on continuing because he knew where he was going, but Lance convinced him that it was better safe than sorry. Everyone else already sleeping, Arthur went over to join Lance where he was cleaning and stripping the stag.

“I’ve got to get Percy a round for carrying this stag around more than necessary,” said Lance.

“Don’t tell him that in front of Gwaine. He’d likely accept it on Percy’s behalf,” joked Arthur.

“Looks like we’re the first watch then,” said Lance, starting to clean up his area.

“Yeah. Take your time with that,” said Arthur, pointing at the cuts of meat.

“I’m taking some out for Merlin and his family, but the rest should be good enough to last us through the journey back,” said Lance.

“That’s kind of you,” said Arthur. 

“His fish is all gone,” chuckled Lance.

“He seemed so graceful when I saw him spearing those fish. Who knew Merlin was so clumsy,” remarked Arthur. 

“Merlin is definitely graceful when he’s in his element. Out of it? Yeah, watch out,” said Lance, good naturedly. 

“How did the two of you meet?” asked Arthur, innocently enough. 

“We sort of saved each other,” said Lance with a fond smile. “I saved him from getting eaten by a gryffin and then he saved me from dying of my injuries from said gryffin.”

“That sure would be unforgettable,” said Arthur. 

“Yeah. We became fast friends after that,” said Lance.

“I just realized. If you’re such good friends, why haven’t you seen Morgause?” asked Arthur.

“Oh, well Merlin told me that she never leaves Ealdor and I’ve only met Merlin outside of it,” said Lance.

“I see,” said Arthur, on the verge of getting lost in his thoughts once more.

“Why did you lie about your name?” asked Lance.

“Technically, I didn’t lie. It _is_ my middle name,” answered Arthur.

“Yes, which you hate. What’s going on?” said Lance in a softer voice, scooting a little closer to Arthur.

Arthur looked at Lance for a long moment before he explained that there was a great possibility of Merlin’s best friend being Morgana. He didn’t want there to be a chance of scaring her off before he could even make sure. 

“But surely Morgana knows your middle name,” said Lance.

“Yeah. Shit. Well, I didn’t want to lie to Merlin and it was better than saying Arthur. I hope she doesn’t clue on. There are a couple knights named Reginald, aren’t there?” asked Arthur.

“Don’t get you hopes up too high. What if it isn’t her?” said Lance, looking away so Arthur wouldn’t see the sympathy. 

That was one of the reasons why he appreciated talking to Lance. He could read Arthur so well. As his first knight, Leon had the same ability, but Arthur couldn’t talk to him about Morgana. Sometimes, he couldn’t deny that Leon was more upset than him at not being able to find her quickly enough. 

“I know. It’s just, I have a really strong feeling about this. And anyway, if it’s not her, at least I’ll have gotten a little more time with Merlin,” said Arthur before shutting up, realizing he said that out loud. 

“Quite taken, are we?” teased Lance.

“Shut up. Why didn’t you tell me about Gwen?” countered Arthur.

Lance blushed. “I thought you and she were…”

“She was Morgana’s maid. The only thing I had left of her. Gwen’s like another sister to me.” said Arthur.

“As Merlin is a brother to me,” responded Lance, giving Arthur a knowing look.

“Right, well, I think it’s about time we wake Gwaine and Percy for the second watch,” said Arthur, getting up to stretch. 

“I really should have planned this better,” said Lance, looking at the mess that was his hands and tunic.

“Here, use this. We’ll reach Ealdor by midday tomorrow and we can fill up again there,” said Arthur, handing Lance his water skin.

“In that case, I can just use mine,” said Lance. 

“Just take it. I’ve got an extra. Perks of being the King you know,” lied Arthur. 

“Alright, fine,” said Lance, seeing right through him. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” said Arthur as he made his way to his bedroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Merlin and Arthur's meeting planned from the very start, so this was fun to write. I'll be updating next week, but not too sure when. As always, your kudos and comments are appreciated, cheers!
> 
> x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana in Ealdor.

Morgana felt a little anxious. Merlin was never more than a couple of hours late unless he ran into trouble. Having been friends with him for so long, she knew just how powerful Merlin could be if he just let himself go. Too bad he was too kind to act first. Merlin was a “get hit first, and if it wasn’t a misunderstanding, hit back but don’t kill them” kind of guy. Thinking of that did absolutely nothing to assuage her anxiety.

“Oh, relax, Gosie,” said Will, rolling his eyes.

“Ugh, I hate it when you call me that,” complained Morgana.

“That’s why I do it,” smirked Will. “Now, I bet our little Merls slipped and knocked himself out or something. It’s been known to happen. Come help me bribe old man Simmons for some of his special ale. Hunith is experimenting with her cooking again and we’ll all suffer without it.”

Morgana let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but I get the big glass this time.”

“No way! I’ve been eating Hunith’s experiments a lot longer than you,” said Will.

“So you should be used to them. And that is no way to speak to a lady,” said Morgana with eyebrow raised.

“Please. You were only a ‘lady’ for the first year you were here. I hardly see you as one anymore,” scoffed Will, “now if you’re looking for a tumble however, I’m more than available.”

“In your dreams, William. I get the big glass or I’m telling Freya what you said and I won’t help you,” said Morgana.

“She knows I don’t mean nothing by it. Then again, she doesn’t take me seriously when I tell her she’s the only one for me. Ugh, women! Fine. Let’s go. Stop worrying about Merlin. If he isn’t back in a couple of days, I’ll go out and look for him myself,” said Will.

Morgana smirked and then got up to dust off her trousers. She’d been content at Ealdor. Comfortable. She wouldn’t deny that she missed Camelot, but her damn pride wouldn’t let her go back. Too much time had passed. She didn’t want to see the eyes of the people she cared about filled with disappointment and disdain.

To go from being a future queen to a bastard child certainly was shock to the system. She couldn’t stay in the castle with so much on her mind. She couldn’t face anyone knowing that her whole life had been a lie. It wasn’t even her fault, but having been raised as the Pendragon heir had built in more pride than she would've liked to admit. Although she was still angry at what Uther did from time to time, she found solace in the fact that her last interaction with him didn't go up in flames. She didn’t yell at him, but left without him detecting her confusion and anger.

After meeting Merlin, Morgana planned to stay for a few days maybe a couple of weeks at the longest. But after arriving in the small village, she couldn’t help feeling that it was a nice fit. She didn’t have anywhere else to go, so she decided to stay longer, but just until she figured out a plan. Circumstances stopped her from thinking about anything else. She helped organize the small village by teaching leadership classes in exchange for food and she taught the children basic skills with a sword.

Everyone gave her strange looks at first, but they gradually accepted her as their own, all thanks to Hunith. Morgana really loved that woman and would do anything for her. She was as good as her own mother after that first year, and wouldn’t let Morgana go unless she had a sure plan. Merlin even used his magic to help keep her concealed.

Then, there was a period of time when Morgana was feeling very lonely and out of place. She was sulking and feeling sorry for herself when she spotted Merlin enchanting a pure white rock.

“What are you doing, Merlin?” asked Morgana, sitting on a bale of hay.

“Ensuring that this rock keeps count,” said Merlin.

“Of what? What is it that you’ve been keeping track of?” asked Morgana, counting the marks on the side of the barn wall—there were about 20.

“Well, you know how I told you that I’ve used my magic to hide you? This here, is the amount of times someone got close,” said Merlin.

“Am I in danger of being found?” asked Morgana. It had been a blessed couple months of silence, but that was worrying to hear.

“Oh, no. Don’t worry about that Morgs. No one will ever find you unless you want me to let them,” said Merlin. “This is just so that you’ll know that there are still people looking for you. Though whether that’s comforting or not, I’m not sure.”

“Oh, no, thanks Merlin. Have you been doing this since you placed the spell?” asked Morgana, curiously.

“Yeah, basically. Mind you, I’m sure that loads of people are looking for you. These marks only count for the times they got close. Whenever someone gets close, my nose starts to tickle, then I make a mark. It can get pretty distracting, so now the rock will take my place,” said Merlin placing the rock on Morgana's palm.

"Okay, now clench your fist," said Merlin.

When Morgana complied, Merlin whispered something in the language of the old religion and his eyes briefly flashed gold. The rock turned warm for a moment and then returned back to normal.

"Okay, open your fist!" said Merlin, excitedly.

There was a sheen of green, glowing within the center of the rock. Morgana looked on at it with a sense of wonder.

"I knew it!" shouted Merlin with a triumphant look at the rock that was slowly fading back to its original color. 

"Knew what?" asked Morgana. 

"Oh, that your color would be green. Everyone has a sort of color to there aura or whatever you want to call it. I made a bet with Kilgharrah that yours would be green. He thought it would be blood red or something like that. But why would it be red? You're not a killer or a betrayer. I mean there's no other reason for it to be red unless you were in love or something. Or if you were royal. Anyway, why aren't you shutting me up. I thought I told you to tell me to shut up when I babble like an idiot," said Merlin, smiling with a goofy look on his face. 

"Why green?" asked Morgana, giving Merlin a fond look. Truth be told, Morgana didn't have the heart to stop Merlin's nervous babbling because it reminded her of Gwen. She missed her friend dearly, so she let Merlin run his mouth all the time.

"Hmm, you'll want to go an talk to Aglain next time he's around to escort me to the other druids. He loves talking about auras. Long story short, it's because your cunning and shrewd, but you also have a big heart. Kind of like a forest. Forests can trip people up and get them lost, but they can also provide food, water, and shelter. Okay, I don't think that made a lick of sense. Wow, don't tell Will about this conversation. I'll never hear the end of it. Don't tell Aglain either. I'll have to hear him talk in my head for the rest of the time I'm with them about the power of auras!" complained Merlin.  

“I won't," chuckled Morgana. "Anyway, won’t this charm risk people finding out about your magic?” asked Morgana.

“Nah, I’ll just say I got the rock at a faire or something,” said Merlin with an easy smile. 

For Morgana, that day was the day that truly cemented their friendship. She already knew she could trust him, but to give a little piece of herself to someone was scarier than before. That small act of kindness ensured that this was a friendship she would cherish forever. She felt bad that she couldn’t tell him her true identity, but she felt that of all people, he would be able to understand the best. A little after that, she dropped most of her “lady-like” ways and lived her life the way she wanted to. It was exciting to not be so weighed down by duty.

Seven years later, she felt richer in knowing that her life was still filled with quality people. No matter how crass Will was, she couldn’t deny that he was a lot of fun and deep down, a really caring person. Also, his loyalty was one not to be trifled with and she respected that. When he first met her, he accused her of being a witch and trapping poor Merlin to do her bidding.

He, of course, denies ever doing so. Then again, he also denies ever having a huge crush on her for the first year, but Morgana is a merciful person and only makes fun of him sometimes for that. She had to make friends with Will, or else she would’ve had to spend the months Merlin was away with the druids, bored and lonely.

It’s been several years since Merlin stopped going to the druids, and she would have been fine with his company alone, but she thanked the gods for throwing her Freya a couple of  years ago. It was nice to have some more female presence around the village, and the young love that blossomed between her and Will was nice to see, although it made her wistful of her own past.

Passing by the barn to get to old man Simmons, Morgana looked fondly at the three barn walls completely filled with tally marks. An odd mark would still appear at times. It made Morgana feel happy and sad at the same time. She knew it had to be Arthur, or maybe—no, she didn't want to go down that path. Who else would stubbornly continue to look for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be getting some downtime soon, which means more time to write! I'm still trying to update once a week, but we'll see how that goes. Hope you enjoyed this little bit. Merlin and Arthur are coming up next :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable happens.

“Come on!! Come on, come on, come on!” encouraged Merlin. “And here I thought you lot were supposed to be knights!”

“Yeah, but normally, we’re not forced to get up at arse o’clock in the morning when we can take it easy,” grouched Gwaine.

“Aww, cheer up, Gwaine!” said Percy, throwing him an apple.

Gwaine just grunted in response, though his spirits were lifted.

If Arthur wasn’t so anxious to possibly see Morgana again, he would have been annoyed too. As it was, he wasn’t able to sleep at all when he got to his bedroll after speaking with Lance.

“Ealdor is only a few more hours away!” pushed Merlin. “Look! here’s the three hour marker!”

“There are road markers to your village?” asked a curious Elyan.

“Erm, no, not exactly. I placed these here a while back,” said Merlin with a small laugh.

“Merlin, is that wise? What if someone tried to track you down?” Lance gently admonished.

“Well, my markers are only things I’d recognize,” said Merlin, “here!”

If it weren’t for Arthur’s fast reflexes, he would have been pelted with a moss encrusted rock.

“You can’t—”

“It’s okay, Leon. Why did you throw this at me, _Mer_ lin,” said Arthur, rolling his eyes.

“I figured as their leader, you’d have to be the best at tracking and everything. Can you find any discernible clues on that which would lead you to think it was a marker?” asked Merlin.

Arthur puffed out his chest a little at the compliment, but then looked down to study the rock. There really was nothing . If Merlin could hand pick this rock out of the bunch it was nestled in, he was impressed.

“Yes. It says property of Merlin on the bottom,” Arthur said, tossing the rock back.

Merlin squawked as he caught it. “It does not!” shouted Merlin, checking over the rock at the same time.

Arthur just chuckled, but paid Merlin the compliment due. “No, it doesn’t. If you can recognize this rock out of the many similar ones around it, that’s impressive,” Arthur said with a nod.

“Prat,” said Merlin. Arthur would be more annoyed, but looking at Merlin’s face, there was no heat in the insult, just a smile.

“It’s too early for flirting unless I’m the one flirting,” yelled Gwaine.

Merlin blushed a little, but this time he was the one to throw Gwaine an apple.

“Merlin, I think I love you,” said Gwaine, biting into the apple.

“Oi, what about Percy? He gave you an apple first,” chuckled Elyan.

“Well, Percy already knows I love him,” said Gwaine, now fully his awake and chipper self, blowing Percy a kiss.

Leon just rolled his eyes and caught up to Arthur.

“Arthur, do you think-I mean I think this could really—”

“No, I know Leon. I have a good feeling about it too,” Arthur responded. Leon was never one to stumble with his words, but the situation allowed for it.

“I couldn’t sleep a wink last night,” Leon sighed.

“Same,” said Arthur.

“I’m guessing that’s why you said your middle name, and aren’t doing a thing about being woken up so early by Merlin,” Leon added.

“Am I that transparent?” asked Arthur.

“Of course not. It’s me you’re talking too,” said Leon, giving Arthur’s shoulder a slight nudge.

“Right,” said Arthur.

“Though you are pretty transparent about your little crush,” teased Leon.

Arthur would never admit that he blushed, but it was nice that he could joke comfortably with Leon about something like that once more—it had been a long time.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Arthur with a side glance at Leon.

That caused Leon to bark out a laugh, warming Arthur’s bones. Arthur really hoped that they wouldn’t be let down once they got Merlin safely home.

*

Merlin didn’t feel too bad about waking the knights so early because their lives weren’t the ones at stake. Besides his mother and Morgs getting at him, if Will had to go out looking for him, he would never let Merlin live it down. Again.

When his small village was in sight, he let out a big whoop.

“I’ve got to say I’m feeling the same, Merlin,” said Lance. “After all this time, I finally get to see Ealdor for myself.”

“It’s about time,” said Merlin, giving Lance an easy smile. “Oi, you lot! Mind taking off those fancy capes? Don’t want to make the villagers uneasy. Besides, not your kingdom anymore, so it’s probably safer,” said Merlin.

Merlin could tell Leon was warring between rolling his eyes at the informality and being impressed at Merlin’s smart idea.

“Why Merlin, you may have a brain in that pretty little head of yours just yet,” Arthur teased.

“You think I’m pretty?” Merlin shot back.

“Wh-what? No. Don’t be silly,” Arthur stammered to the mirth of his men.

“Just stay in the barn while I go and talk to my mum, yeah? I don’t want the others giving you knights weary stares and besides, I wouldn’t want you lot to hear her chew me out if it comes to it,” said Merlin with a wry grin.

“Just lead the way,” said an amiable Gwaine.

After sorting out the knights, Merlin took a deep breath and opened his front door.

“Merlin Archibald Emerson!” shouted Hunith, his mother.

Merlin just groaned. He hated his middle name and he could have sworn that he heard a snort coming from the barn.

“I can explain mum, I promise,” said Merlin with his hands up.

“Go on then. Explain,” said Hunith cooly.

“Well, I was fishing, and doing a pretty good job, might I add—”

“And where are these fish?”

“About that. They’re gone now… but—”

“Oh, Merlin. You know I don’t actually care about the fish. I was worried about you,” said Hunith with a concerned look.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just I slipped and fell and knocked myself out for a bit,” Merlin rushed with a grimace.

“What?? Are you alright?” said his mother, beginning to fuss.

“Yes, quite. In fact, a bunch of knights, well one knight, saved me, and then offered to escort me back. I’ve got them waiting in the barn right now, actually,” said Merlin.

Suddenly Merlin was cuffed on the back of the head.

“Ouch! What was that for?” said Merlin, rubbing his head.

“Merlin, how could you be so rude? Leaving them in the barn!” said Hunith, rushing towards the barn.

With an exasperated sigh, Merlin followed after her.

“Mum, where’s Morgs?” asked Merlin.

“With Freya and Will. She should be back shortly and don’t you think I’ll help hold her back when she sets her eyes on you,” said Hunith.

“Of course not. I’m just your only son,” Merlin said shaking his head. Then Merlin heard a weird scratching noise and was about to go and investigate when his mother distracted him.

“Well, go on then. Open the door and introduce me,” said Hunith.

“As my queen commands,” Merlin said with a dramatic bow.

Opening the door, Merlin saw the knights subtly shift and stand taller. Trying not to roll his eyes, he let his mother in, before making the introductions.

“Right, so, in the order that you see them, this is Elyan, Percy, Leon, Reginald, Gwaine, and Lance,” said Merlin.

“Oh. But you didn’t tell me they were all so handsome,” Hunith crooned, “and is this _the_ Lance?”

“Oh gods. No mum. I mean yes, mum, that’s Lance. But no. I know that look on your face. You will not be adopting these knights for your own,” Merlin said, pinching the nose of his bridge.

Merlin would later make fun of all the knights for blushing and puffing out their chests in a pleased manner.

“I know you saw them first, Merlin, but you must learn to share,” his mum teased.

Merlin let out an indignant squawk and heard the knights chuckle.

“Ugh, nevermind, you can keep them,” Merlin said with a roll of his eyes.

“Please, um, Lady Emerson—”

“Please, I’m not a lady. Call me Hunith, all of you,” said Hunith with a kind smile.

“Hunith then. Please accept this meager offering. I know it’s not much, but I wanted to give this to your family for the loss of Merlin’s fish,” said Lance, taking out a portion of meats from his satchel.

“Lance, that’s really not necessary,” started Merlin, but his mouth was covered by Arthur’s.

“Please, accept the offer, Hunith,” smiled Lance.

“Oh, my dear boy, you wonderful person, thank you,” said Hunith.

“And you too, Reginald, for having the foresight to shut my boy up,” said Hunith with a wink.

Merlin let out another, muffled, squawk.

“So our resident falcon has returned,” teased Will, “though with the way he squawks, he ought to be the resident cock.”

“William Thompson. Language, my dear,” chided Hunith, “these are knights you’re speaking to.”

Merlin wasn’t fooled by Will’s teasing demeanor. Will was sizing up each and every one of the knights. Merlin wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see the knights doing the same to Will.

“Merlin Archibald Emerson, please don’t tell me Will was right and you went and knocked yours—”

“Oh right, now that you’re here as well, I can make introductions,” said Merlin, ignoring the start of Morgana’s rant. “Everyone, that scruffy idiot over there is Will, and this harpy here is Morgause Knightly. Morgs, this lot here—”

“Morgana,” whispered Arthur.

“No, it’s Morgause. Anyway—” said Merlin before he was interrupted again.

“Hey, Merlin?” said Elyan, coming in behind Morgana and closing the barn door, “this weird enchanted rock thingy was burrowing a hole into your barn. I heard something weird so I went to investigate and-okay, what did I miss?”

Merlin looked at a pale Morgana and then to the rock in Elyan’s hand. The rock no longer had the green sheen in its core, which could only mean one thing. Whoever was looking for Morgana had found her.

“Mor-gana?” Merlin said, looking at her face with what he knew looked like confused hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small cliffhanger! Sorry it took a little longer for this update. Unfortunately, the next one will come around at the same time. I wish I could just sit down, write it all, and just post it! Anyway, thanks for your continued kudos and comments, they make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True homies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pretty much given up on chapter summaries at this point. So, pay no (serious) mind to them!

 

“Merlin Archibald Emerson! Please don’t tell me Will was right and you went and knocked yours—” Morgana barged into the barn and immediately regretted it as she locked eyes with Arthur. This couldn’t be happening.

Merlin was trying to make introductions, but Morgana couldn’t hear him over the shock she was in.

“Morgana,” Arthur whispered.

“No, it’s Morgause. Anyway—” said Merlin before he was interrupted.

Before Morgana had the chance to flee the scene, another knight came into the barn, closing the door and blocking her only exit.

That damned rock was just a normal rock once more. In hindsight, she would admit that there was no way that it could have warned her of this. She didn’t even know where the next mark would appear. As the years went by, the rock had built some kind of weird personality of its own, marking the barn with a tally wherever it wanted, not in the organized fashion it started out with.

“Mor—gana?” Merlin said, looking at her face with what he knew looked like confused hurt.

Morgana knew there was no escaping this reunion, but she felt like she owed it to Merlin to explain to him first.

“Merlin, Hunith, please step out with me so I can explain,” said Morgana.

“Oi, what am I? Chopped liver?” complained Will.

“Yes, obviously, and you Will,” said Morgana, slightly irritated.  

“Morgana, I will not let you run again without getting the chance to even talk to you,” said Arthur in a firm voice.

“I won’t run away again,” said Morgana, staring intently at Arthur, “I promise.”

With a tired sigh, Arthur relented.

“But—” started Leon.

And Leon. She didn’t even see the knights that came with Arthur in her shock, but of course Leon would be there. She met his sad eyes, but looked away before she started to panic with the overwhelming amount of thoughts running through her head.

“You know she never breaks her word,” said Arthur.

Leon, the diligent knight as ever, gave a curt nod, and turned away from Morgana to sit on a bale of hay.

“Alright, come on, we best get this over with before the sulking knights tear up your barn in anticipation,” commented Will.

“Shut up, you annoying little brat, and get outside,” Morgana groaned. Morgana was too busy trying to come up with the right words to explain to Merlin and his family—her family really—that she completely missed the small smile that Arthur and Leon shared.

*

“So basically we’ve known the truth all along, but just needed to raise it up a couple levels?” asked Will a touch skeptically.

“Yes,” said Morgana, desperately willing for them to understand.

Merlin was gathering his thoughts, palming the now normal rock in his hand. Did he feel a little hurt that after seven years he didn’t know this about his best friend? Yes. But at the same time, he could understand why she did what she did.

“Merlin,” Morgana pleaded.

“Just give me time, Morgana. I’ll be alright. Trust me?” said Merlin.

“With everything. I swear. This is really the only thing you didn't know about me. Everything else I’ve told you about me is true, except add in the royalty part,” said Morgana.

“I believe you,” said Merlin, shaking his head with a wry smile, “just give me a couple days to process.”

“Are we going to be okay?” asked Morgana with ill-disguised worry.

“Of course we will, Morgs,” said Merlin, pulling Morgana into a hug. “Now, I think it’s about time you go back inside.”

“Throwing her to the wolves already, Merlin? That’s not very nice is it,” chided Hunith.

“No, he’s right. It’s about time. Hunith, I am sorry again from withholding this from all of you. I just didn’t like thinking about it. It has nothing to do with trust on my end,” said Morgana, grabbing Hunith’s hands.

“Well, you were always a princess in my eyes, so to find out that you’re a real one, hardly makes a difference to me Morgau-Morgana,” corrected Hunith.

Merlin heard Morgana stifle a sob into Hunith’s shoulder and smiled a little. Things would be absolutely fine.

“You can break the news to Freya, but not all of Ealdor yet, okay?” said Morgana, sternly to Will.

“What do you take me for?” scoffed Will with mock hurt. “Of course I won’t. But yeah, I’m dying to tell Freya.”

“Go ahead. I’ll probably be a while here,” said Morgana, looking ruefully to the barn.

“I’ll walk you,” said Merlin, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“I best prepare some food. Have a lot of mouths to feed tonight,” said Hunith, already bustling back towards the house.

“Do you want me to stay in the barn with you?” Merlin tentatively asked.

“Maybe. Depends on who stays behind with Arthur,” said Morgana, walking into the tense barn with Merlin.

“Arthur? Isn’t he back in Camelot? There are only knights here,” said a confused Merlin.

“What? No, that’s Arthur right there,” said Morgana motioning to said person with her head.

“Reginald?” asked Merlin.

At that, Morgana let out a small snort that diffused most of the tension.

“Reginald? _Really_?” teased Morgana as it weren’t seven years since she last did so.

“You’re one to talk, Mor _gause_ ,” Arthur quipped back.

“So the King of Camelot is in my barn. I understand perfectly well why Leon wanted to rip me a new one every time I spoke out of turn now,” said Merlin, laughing a little awkwardly.

Leon gave Merlin a small but amused eyebrow raise, and Merlin grinned back.

“Figures, both brother and sister would lie about their names,” Merlin said with a slight tease and an eyeroll.

“Now wait a second, _Mer_ lin, Reginald is my middle name so I technically didn’t lie to you,” said Arthur with his chin lifted.

“A name that you hate and wanted struck off the record,” said Morgana with a smirk.

Merlin was chuckling at the already familiar rapport Morgana easily picked up with her half-brother. “Maybe I’ll just continue to call you Reginald then? Reg? Reggie? Naldo’s got a bit of a ring to it.”

Arthur stared back at him in horror. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, he definitely would,” said Morgana with a straight face.

“Maybe I’ll call him Gina,” Merlin continued to tease.

“Then I’ll call you Archibald,” Arthur shot back to Merlin’s horror. “Oh yes, I heard that. In fact, maybe I’ll call you Archy? Baldy’s got a bit of a ring to it too.”

“King Arthur, I think I’ll leave you to speak with your sister. I’ll be right outside if you need anything,” said Merlin.

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary. I won’t be needing anything,” said Arthur with a triumphant smirk.

“Not you, you prat. That second part was to Morgana,” said Merlin with a roll of his eyes.

“Thanks, Merlin,” said Morgana, squeezing Merlin’s hand before he left.

“We’ll just go out with Merlin. And I’ll be right outside, should you need anything, sire,” said Leon, motioning to himself and the rest of the knights.

Merlin turned around to see Arthur shaking his head at him before giving Leon a nod of confirmation. Although Morgana and Arthur had great sibling rapport, Merlin hoped that things wouldn’t turn for the worse once they left the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter update! But I've been pretty good at updating once a week still! Hope I can continue that :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Morgana talk.

 

The atmosphere around the Pendragon siblings had turned a little tense once Merlin and Leon had left the barn. Arthur didn’t exactly know how to start. His anger at Morgana for leaving him alone left after the first couple of years, and he was just extremely glad to have found her. Arthur wanted to be able to convey that without resorting to the sort of rows they had been famous for, a lifetime ago. 

“So... seven years, huh,” began Arthur, a little awkwardly. 

“Oh save it Arthur, you’ll hurt yourself with all the thinking you’re trying to do,” teased Morgana with an air of weariness in case her teasing was rejected. 

“You haven’t changed at all, Morgana,” Arthur huffed with a small smile. 

Taking that as a sign that everything was going to be okay, Morgana continued. “So how did you finally do it?”

“Morgana—”

“No, Arthur. I’m not going to make another runner. I told you I wouldn’t. I’m just really curious. I mean you weren’t supposed to be able to find me unless I wanted it to happen. Then again, maybe I subconsciously wanted it. I don’t know. Oh my gods, I’m turning into Merlin,” Morgana said as she stopped herself from talking further with her hands. 

“Okay, maybe you’ve changed a little bit,” said Arthur, very amused at this new side of Morgana. 

“Oh, shut up!” Morgana yelled as she swiftly walked over to Arthur and embraced him. 

“Morg—” began Arthur, his voice choking up, “I just want you to know, that I’ve forgiven you for leaving a long time ago. I can’t hold grudges. I’m a king. I have bigger fish to worry about.”

“You were always better at forgiving than I was,” said Morgana, as she let Arthur go. “And you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Oh, well, I saved Merlin’s life,” said Arthur with a shrug. 

“What did he do this time?” Morgana said, shaking her head. 

“He slipped and knocked himself out while spear fishing of sorts. He’s lucky I was there,” said Arthur. 

“Knowing you, it was probably somehow your fault,” Morgana teased. 

“It was not!” Arthur said, a little too quickly. 

“I rest my case,” laughed Morgana. 

“You know, Leon never looked at anyone else. Never gave up. You know he—”

“Yeah, I don’t think I deserve him,” Morgana said wistfully. 

“Look, you two didn’t even properly start before you left. Now you two can start again. Not even again. You two can finally start!” encouraged Arthur. 

“You won’t have me married off to a neighboring kingdom or anything?” Morgana teased again, unable to completely hide the unease in her voice. 

“Like you would ever allow that,” laughed Arthur. “Morgana. I’m still me. Just a king now. I’ll never admit that I said this, but during a lot of difficult times, I didn’t only think about what father would do, but what you would do as well. Camelot is more than ready to have you back.”

“Shut up, Arthur Reginald Pendragon,” Morgana said without malice, wiping a stray tear from her face. 

“I mean it, Morgana. Come home. There’s more than just a couple of faces that really miss you there. Gwen hasn’t given up either, you know,” said Arthur. 

“Oh gods, I miss her. Merlin reminds me so much of her sometimes, I feel like she’s here with me,” said Morgana with a smile. 

“And don’t even think about lying to me. I know she’s not the only one you’ve missed. I can’t help but notice that you took Leon’s surname,” teased Arthur. 

“Oh, shut up. You were never supposed to know that, let alone him! I’m so embarrassed,” said Morgana, covering her eyes. 

“Don’t be. It’s not so far off from the truth, and I can tell you that Leon was very pleasantly surprised at that, Lady Knightly,” teased Arthur. 

“You’re one to talk, Reginald. Could you be more obvious with Merlin? Flirting like children, please,” Morgana shot back. 

“Okay, I think we’re done here. Shall we join the others outside?” said Arthur quickly, trying to prevent his blush from arising. 

“With pleasure,” said a smiling Morgana. 

*

“My gods, either the both of you are very emotionally repressed, or the both of you are just really good at forgiving. Morgana may not be the first, but she definitely isn’t the second,” said Merlin. 

“Arthur is a bit of the first, but definitely the second,” Leon chimed in with a chuckle. 

“Teasing your king,  _ Mer _ lin?” said Arthur with an arched eyebrow. 

“We’ve been over this Arthur, Ealdor isn’t part of Camelot, ergo, not my king,” Merlin said with a smirk. 

“Whatever, where is everybody,” asked Arthur, trying to change the subject. 

“You mean in the five minutes that you last saw them?” laughed Merlin. “Percy is chopping wood, Gwaine went with Will to hunt down some ale, and Elyan and Lance are helping my mother with the cooking. Okay, so I guess a lot can happen in five minutes.” 

“Well, when you’re the knights of Camelot,” Arthur said proudly. “Well, Merlin, I think it’s your duty to tell me about that strange rock Elyan brought you.”

Merlin jumped a little in surprise at the request. “What?”

“That white rock. And you should tell me about it over there,” said Arthur giving Merlin a significant look. 

Merlin was about to open his mouth to tell Arthur to just speak plainly when he caught Morgana’s eyes instead. Her he could read. She was one of his best friends. It was the “I clearly don’t want to, but I have to talk to the man next to you with whom I clearly have a history with” look. Merlin glanced at the ever stoic Leon, to find him trying not to fidget with his hands. 

Merlin gave Morgana the “are you sure you want to do this or is the prat forcing you to” look. Morgana gave him a small smile and a very small shake of the head. 

“Right, off we go,” said Merlin, dragging Arthur away by the arm.  

Merlin could see Leon holding back a comment of how he was treating Arthur, so Merlin threw him a smile. Oddly enough, it seemed to help calm Leon’s nerves. 

“How can you know what Morgana wanted with just a look, when you couldn’t figure out what I was trying to get you to do? I really wasn’t being that subtle Merlin,” said an amused Arthur. 

“Well, your comment about the rock threw me off, and Morgana-goodness it’s still sort of weird calling her that-is one of my best friends,” said Merlin with a shrug. 

“Yeah, I don’t actually care about the rock, I was just reaching for any kind of topic in order for us to go away,” said Arthur. “I guess I can’t really say anything. I’m that way with my knights. Especially Leon. Knowing how to read each other with simple looks can be crucial to survival.”

“I’d imagine,” nodded Merlin. “So, how much time should we give them?”

“That depends. Would you consider Morgana a very proud person,” asked Arthur. 

“Yes. But at the same time, no. She’s lessened greatly over the years and right now? She’s a bit vulnerable with the feelings,” said Merlin. 

“Then I’d give it a couple of more minutes before we walk back. I can almost guarantee that we’ll walk in on them snogging like teenagers,” smirked Arthur. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Ever since Morgs got here, she hasn’t shown interest in any other men. Not even once! Not even for, no nevermind. Oh, wait. It’s because her heart already spoken for,” Merlin said with a smile.

“That’s one way of putting it. Who were you going to say? Not ever for who—”

“Arthur! Bandits! Almost two dozen of them are invading the village right now!” Leon said, running behind the barn with Morgana in tow. 

“Wh-what??” Merlin said in shock. “But, there are no fighters in this village. It’ll be devastated!”

“Leon, gather the rest of the knights. I’ll grab Percy,” said Arthur, already moving. 

After the two men parted, Morgana walked up to Merlin. “Merls, you know you can stop this. Why don’t you just use your magic?”

“You know why,” Merlin said with a heavy sigh. 

“But you know you can end this without any bloodshed,” Morgana pressed. 

Merlin knew that what Morgana was saying was true, but if he was to get at the core of it, he was scared. Merlin didn’t know what kind of horror his magic would release if he let go. He knew he wasn’t a monster, but the extent of his powers felt too great sometimes for one man to behold. 

“I promise I’ll do something if it gets bad. That’s all I can promise you for now,” said Merlin, looking at Morgana and praying she understood. 

Morgana looked at Merlin and gave him a nod. “Okay. Thank you. Now let’s go and destroy the dumb shits who dared to try and pillage our Ealdor!”

“Okay,” agreed Merlin, encouraged by Morgana’s understanding. Merlin never said he wouldn’t use any magic. Some surreptitious use to trip and disarm the bandits was something that Merlin could easily contribute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter update! I'm going to speed this along soon! I swear this is supposed to be a shorter story. Until next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin realize they may not be so different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they _are _two sides of the same coin ;)__

“What the fuck are Alined’s men doing here?” Arthur yelled, frustratedly lying on the makeshift cot and still grabbing onto Merlin’s tunic.

“We don’t know, sire, and we won’t know until one of them wakes up,” said Elyan, giving Merlin a sympathetic look before dropping off the rest of the herbs Hunith needed for the healing poultice.

Merlin was still in shock, not even attempting to escape Arthur’s hold. Things had gone from great to shite in a matter of seconds. Arthur and his men were winning. About half of the bandits had been cut down and not a single villager was hurt. Then, out of nowhere, a sorcerer appeared, binding all of the knights.

Distracted, Arthur suffered a deep cut to the thigh. Immediately, Merlin ran over to him, bringing the bandit down with his magic. While Merlin was tying his neckerchief around Arthur’s wound, Arthur made a strangled shout and leapt to cover him.

Arthur had an arrow sticking through his left shoulder that was meant for Merlin. He turned around to face all the remaining bandits converging around the sorcerer heading straight towards them, a spell being uttered from his thin lips.

“Merlin, get out of here,” Arthur said, his voice strained with heavy breathing.

All Merlin could see was red. He stood up and just as the sorcerer was about the fling the spell their way, Merlin raised both arms and let out a shout.

In that instant, the spell heavily rebounded, heading back towards its caster with triple the force. Once it hit him, a pulse reverberated from the impact, bringing all the bandits around him down as well.

The last thing Merlin remembered before blacking out was the horrifying possibility that he had just murdered a dozen men and the look of terrible shock on Arthur’s face.

When he had woken up, he was lying on a pallet next to a makeshift cot where Arthur was. Blinking out the sleep from his eyes, the memories of what just passed started to trickle in. Horrified, Merlin started to get up and check what damage he wreaked, but was stopped by a firm grip on his tunic.

“Don’t even think about running away,” said Arthur, voice still a bit strained.

“I wasn’t-that wasn’t what I was—”

“Oh, you’re both awake. Good. I’ve sent Elyan to get the herbs I need for a poultice for you, sire, and I’ve brought you some tea, Merlin,” said Hunith.

“Please, call me Arthur,” said Arthur, not lessening his grip on Merlin in the slightest.

Then, both Morgana and Leon came into what he realized was his home.

“Thank the gods! Merlin, are you okay?” asked Morgana, immediately kneeling by Merlin’s side.

“I don’t know. Morgs. What did I do? Did I-did I kill all those men?” asked Merlin in barely a whisper.

“The sorcerer is dead, but the rest of the bandits were simply knocked out, sire,” said Leon, reporting to Arthur, yet informing Merlin as well.

“Oh,” said Merlin, “but I still killed a man.”

“Hey. No. None of that. I may not know much about magic, but I saw you. Hells, the whole village did. Whatever you did just caused the sorcerer’s spell to backfire on him. He got what he deserved,” said Morgana, both in comfort, and righteous anger.

Merlin just sat there in silence with too many things running through his head.

“Hey. Stop that. Drink your tea. Leon and I are going to go back out and help with the cleanup,” said Morgana, lifting the tea in Merlin’s hands towards his lips.

“Percival and Gwaine have tied up the remaining bandits. They’ll let us know when one wakes up,” said Leon.

“Sire,” said Lance, rushing into the room.

“What is it?” Arthur said, wincing as he tried to move while still grabbing on to Merlin.

“We were setting the bodies of the fallen together when we discovered this,” said Lance, handing Arthur the piece of cloth that he was holding.

“But this is Alined’s crest!” Arthur shouted in disgust.

“King Alined?” asked Morgana in alarm.

“No one knows we’re here, but that’s besides the point. Why would he have his men disguised as bandits?” said Leon to himself.

“Go and help the villagers, but report to me as soon as you know,” said Arthur.

Leon and Lance both gave Arthur a nod and left the cottage.

“I’ll come in and check on you later, dear. I’m going to see if the villagers need anything else,” said Hunith.

Merlin just gave her a wan smile.

“Drink your tea or I’ll have Freya force you to drink it with that sad, cat eye thing she does,” said Morgana, in the doorway.

Merlin grimaced, but dutifully drank a few sips of the tea.

As soon as she left, silence blanketed the room. Either Arthur knew he needed more time to process what happened, or he was still trying to process the new information that had been handed to him.

*

It had been a couple of hours since Elyan had dropped by and Hunith made and applied the poultice. In all that time, Arthur’s mind wouldn’t let him rest.

“I’d be very surprised if your hands weren’t cramped and stayed like that forever,” said Merlin, weakly joking.

Arthur glanced at Merlin and down to his own hand. He still hadn’t let go of Merlin’s tunic. He didn’t exactly know why he didn’t, he knew that Merlin wouldn’t run.

“You ready to talk then?” asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded his head, and looked at Arthur, giving him the OK to ask what he wanted.

With that, Arthur let go of Merlin’s tunic, but in doing so let out, what Arthur would say, a manly whelp, as his fingers _were_ cramped.

Breaking the tension with a chuckle, Merlin looked at Arthur before putting his hand over Arthur’s cramped one.

“May I?” asked Merlin.

Arthur stared at him for moment before giving him a small nod. Before he could make the choice to look down at his hand, he was distracted by the brilliant gold of Merlin’s eyes. He then felt a warm tingling sensation in his hand, that all but faded as soon as he felt it.

“That feels-my hand feels great,” said Arthur in surprise.

Merlin gave him a small answering smile in return and was about to say something before Arthur interrupted him.

“Hang on, if you can do that to my hand, why can’t you, you know, speed up this whole process?” asked Arthur, motioning to his arm and thigh.

“I know how to do that hand bit because I used it a lot when I was younger. Studying with the druids is no mean feat, though I’m a bit rubbish at healing because I never bothered to learn,” said Merlin with a shrug.

“Pity,” said Arthur, lying back down on his cot. He heard Merlin do the same on his pallet.

“Yeah? You seemed to be pretty iffy on the whole magic thing, judging by how you wouldn’t let go of my tunic,” said Merlin with a shrug.

“Bad habit,” said Arthur gruffly, “I don’t like to let anyone out of my sight without clearing the air first.”

“What if both parties need time to think and process?” asked Merlin.

“It’d be granted. I’m trying to break this habit of mine, but I can't deny that what Morgana did all those years ago left a mark,” said Arthur.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Merlin, the air getting a little awkward once more.

“How come you didn’t say anything about your magic? Sorcerers tend to boast about their powers every chance they get,” asked Arthur.

“I like to keep it to myself. Let’s just say I don’t want history to repeat itself,” said Merlin a little cryptically.

“Okay, I won’t ask ( _yet_ , Arthur thought to himself), but I have to ask this. If you knew you could get rid of the bandits without anyone else suffering, why wouldn’t you use your magic for that?” asked Arthur, peeking down at Merlin from the cot.

“I didn’t know what would happen to them,” Merlin whispered.

“You could have just put them all to sleep in the first place like you did,” said Arthur.

“Arthur. I did that without meaning to. All I did-all I felt, was anger. My only intention was to push the sorcerer out of the way,” said Merlin, avoiding eye contact with Arthur.

“You just meant to push him out of the way?” asked Arthur in shock. He thought Merlin meant to block the attack in the least, but if Merlin could make a spell backfire so powerfully it knocks out grown men with just an angry push, exactly how powerful was he?

“I don’t know what I’m capable of, and it’s frightening,” said Merlin in a small voice.

Arthur knew exactly how that felt. Well, maybe not exactly what with Merlin and the magic, but he knew what Merlin was going through.

“Believe it or not, I know some of what you’re going through,” said Arthur, getting up and gently moving his legs over to sit on the cot with his back to the wall. “After I found out that I was to be king, I was at a complete loss as to how much power I wielded. The strength that I had, have, with or without adrenaline, I knew exactly what I was capable of. I’ve been trained to kill since birth. It was all that I knew. Now add the weight and power of a king to my words? I don’t think it needs saying that I’ve made many mistakes, some little and some too great, to learn what exactly I am capable of now as a man and king. Everyone makes mistakes, Merlin, but to hide behind the fear of worry and failure can become your ultimate downfall.”

“Oh no,” Merlin groaned.

“What? What is it?” Arthur said, instantly going on the alert.

“You’re not a complete prat! And I suspect that you’re a pretty decent king too,” said Merlin with his hands covering his face.

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said, nudging Merlin with his foot.

There was a bit of rustling as Merlin got up from his pallet and plopped himself next to Arthur. He extended his hand over to Arthur’s shoulder and placed the other on his thigh before giving him a look asking for permission.

Arthur gulped and willed his blush to go down at Merlin’s hand on his thigh, but he gave a short nod. This time knowing what to expect, he glanced at Merlin’s hand. There was nothing out of the ordinary going on with them, but at the same time, he could feel the warm tingling sensation once again. He looked back up to Merlin, and was pleased to catch the gold in his eyes before they faded away.

“Thanks for taking the arrow for me. You didn’t have to,” said Merlin fussing with the bandages. “Anyway, I’ve halfway healed this one. Didn’t know if it would work at all. Will once shot an arrow through his only cow on accident, and I had to save her life. I figured it’s the same principle.”

“Merlin. Do you mean to say I’m the first human you’ve used that spell on?” said Arthur, giving him an incredulous look.

“Yep! And as for the sword wound, I was only able to take some of the discomfort away. That, I’m afraid will have to heal on its own,” said Merlin, completely unfazed by the look that Arthur was giving him.

Arthur didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed that Merlin hadn’t had some practice in saving another animal’s life, thus speeding up his recovery.

“Well, thank you. I guess you’re not a complete idiot yourself,” said Arthur with a smirk.

“Hey-”

“Arthur,” said Elyan, rushing into the room with a serious look on his face, “some of the men have come to.”

The smirk instantly fell off of Arthur’s face and was replaced by a mask of complete seriousness. “Alright, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are getting later and later, but I've still been able to do one a week. Hopefully, I can update like that until the end! Until, most likely, next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of borrowed time.

 

“I don’t think so! I get that it’s important, but you can’t be up and about on that leg, Arthur,” Merlin said.

“I have to go, Merlin. I can’t show those soldiers that I’ve been wounded and am too weak to question them myself!” Arthur bit back. “Besides, you said it’s halfway healed.”

“That was about your arm, you stupid clotpole! Did you fall on your head or something? I only told you not five minutes ago! I only took some of the discomfort away from your leg,” said Merlin with a scowl.

“Well, you can do that for me again once I get back,” said Arthur with grim determination, wincing as he tried to get up.

With a groan of frustration, Merlin stopped Arthur. Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin pressed on.

“Look, I can give you a boost of adrenaline with my magic—ah ah, shut up, I’m not finished—for just about enough time for you to question those soldiers. But—shut up! I’m still not finished!—if I do this, you won’t be fit to travel back to Camelot for at least a week!” Finished Merlin.

Arthur seemed to contemplate his choice, when Leon and Morgana walked in. Seeing them must have made his decision for him, for he turned to Merlin and told him to do it.

Merlin supposed the life of a neighboring king was none of his business so he rolled his eyes and got off the cot to kneel before Arthur. He placed one hand on the thigh wound and the other over Arthur’s heart, Merlin could have sworn he heard a small gasp, but didn’t know who it came from as he was trying to concentrate.

As soon as Merlin finished the spell, he slumped a little and leaned on the cot.

“Did you just-am I borrowing strength from you?” Asked an incredulous Arthur.

“Yes. Well, from my magic,” said Merlin with a grimace.

“Why didn’t you tell me that it would drain you, you idiot,” said Arthur looking vaguely guilty.

“Well, the energy had to come from somewhere and I have enough magic to give it to you. The bigger the magic, the higher the price. This is nothing,” said Merlin waving Arthur away.

“Are you sure?” Asked Morgana by the door.

“Yes, just you or Leon or whoever, look out for this prat. He’s got about an hour. If he doesn’t want those soldiers seeing him faint like a girl in front of them, he’ll use his time wisely,” said Merlin.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at Merlin for the girl comment, but he threw her a weak smile, which seemed to get the “oh, you know what I mean” message across and mollify her.

Arthur slowly got up from the cot and tested out his leg.

“I feel great, Merlin!” Said Arthur, turning around to Merlin who was getting up to commandeer the cot Arthur had just vacated.

“Yeah, whatever. Remember, I warned you the healing will take longer now,” said Merlin, before plopping his face into the pillow.

“Merlin, are you sure you’re alright?” Asked Elyan.

“Yes, yes. I’m just going to have a nap. It’s probably the shock wearing off and the magic and yes, you’ve just got the one hour you prat! Get moving or whatever,” said Merlin before he promptly fell asleep.

*

“Arthur Reginald Pendragon, don’t you dare use Merlin for your own personal gain. What were you thinking? Telling him to use magic like that on you. You barely know him and he’s already doing so much for you!” Morgana said as she rounded upon Arthur.

“I didn’t! I swear! He offered on his own,” said Arthur taking a step back from Morgana’s angry face.

“Only because you were being stubborn,” Elyan muttered.

“Traitor!” Hissed Arthur, before sidestepping Morgana and placing Leon in front of him.

“Seeing as how Merlin already did, whatever it was that he did, I suggest we use the time wisely,” said Leon to both Morgana and Arthur.

“Agreed. Morgana, this is important and you know it. You can lecture me later, but we need to find out all we can from Alined’s men,” said Arthur.

“Fine. In that case, I’ll do the questioning first as I’m the spokesperson for Ealdor. Then you can ask whatever you want,” said Morgana, already knowing that no one would dare argue against her.

As soon as they walked to where the “bandits” were being held, there was one man snarling and trying to break out from his restraints.

“Release me and fight me like a man!” shouted the man.

“Oh, I’ll be happy to knock you down a peg or two, mate, but there’s a couple of questions you need to answer for us first,” said Gwaine with false joviality.

“What is there to ask? This little village was supposed to be unguarded and ripe for quick pickings. Damn sorcerer lied to us!” Yelled the man, still fruitlessly struggling.

“Oh, cut the shit, yeah? We know you’re not really bandits and that you’re working for Alined,” cut in Morgana.

“Ah, Pendragon, your sister’s a spitfire,” said Gwaine with a laugh.

“Who the fuck is Alined?” Said the man, stilling for a moment.

“King Alined of Deorham,” Leon helpfully clarified.

The man spit at the ground before them, “We’re bandits. A pack of renegades if you will. I would never serve sack of shite royalty!”

“Hold your tongue!” Yelled another tied up man.

“What the fuck is it to you?” Yelled the first man.

“Has your merry band of renegades, as you call it, recently acquired a few more members? Only, it doesn’t seem that everyone gets along,” said Gwaine.

“Answer the question before I get impatient,” said Morgana with a cold glare. “You attacked my village, and unlike the innocent people you fortunately didn’t harm, I can and will do very unpleasant things.”

“If you must know, the sorcerer and about a dozen other men joined us recently with the promise of easy pickings,” said the man.

“And picking off the less fortunate, gives you joy?” Spat Percy, who was usually calm and docile.

“We only take what we need! We have families to feed as well. None of us asked to become the men we are. Circumstances just prevented us from having better options,” yelled back the man.

“You always have a choice, whether it seems like it or not. What is your name?” Asked Arthur.

“Kay. I am the leader of this group. Let them go. The fault is mine for trusting the other men,” said Kay.

“Kay, I’m going to untie you so that you can show us the men that weren’t originally part of your group. Can I trust that you won’t do anything foolish?” Asked Arthur.

“Sire—”

“No, Leon, it’s okay. Do I have your word?” Asked Arthur.

“Sire? Another King then? I’ve got a bad history with royalty. How can I trust that you won’t just kill me as soon as you untie me? Why should your word be of any more value than mine?” Said Kay with mistrust.

“In this village, our words are worth the same. This land is not in my kingdom, so I cannot command you to do anything. I don’t know you and you certainly don’t know me, but I never go back on my word. As certain as I am the King of Camelot, no harm will come to you and your men as long as you ensure they don’t try to cause my men or this village any harm,” said Arthur.

After a minute of silence, Kay responded, “I give you my word.”

As soon as the group was split in two and Kay was tied up again with his men, Arthur spoke to his.

“Morgana, I’ll leave Kay’s lot for you to deal with. Elyan and Lancelot will lend you a hand. I’m going to question Alined’s men with Leon and have Gwaine and Percy with me just in case things go south,” said Arthur.

“Okay,” said Morgana simply.

“That’s it? No arguments?” Asked Arthur with a smile.

Morgana pulled Arthur to the side so that only he would be able to hear her next words. “I’ll deny it if you ever tell anyone, but I’m proud of you and the kind of man you’ve become. I’m sorry to have missed it, but I’m glad to see what kind of king you’re turning out to be. Guess you didn’t need me after all.”

“Morgana, never say that. I probably would have become the king I am now a lot sooner with you there. And I’ll deny ever having said that as well,” said Arthur, quickly adding the last part.

“Deal,” agreed Morgana with a smile, “now you deal with those pigs while I deal with these ones who appear to have some sense of morality, however skewed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. More to come, not sure when! 
> 
> On another note, I'm well chuffed at the response to my BPBWONBP series. It's a little side thing I'm doing for fun and will continue to do so!
> 
> x


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana makes a choice. Merlin is presented with one.

Merlin woke up to a pounding headache to see Morgana sitting by the cot, deep in thought. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Merlin a bit groggily, propping himself up by the elbows. 

“You’re a massive idiot and you’re arse over tits over my brother,” said Morgana with an eyebrow raise. 

“Ugh, not the eyebrow!” Merlin said with a slight shudder. “Anyway, you’re back a bit soon.”

At that, Morgana just shot Merlin an exasperated look. “Merlin, you’ve been out for two days.”

“What!?” Said Merlin, now fully upright on the cot. 

“Arthur thinks it’s all his fault and I let him sweat it out, although only for a day because he seemed to feel really guilty. As it is, you just overshot it,” said Morgana, shaking her head. 

“Nothing new then, is there? Never did find out the strength of my powers and I most likely never will,” muttered Merlin. 

“You will, Merlin. You just have to believe in yourself,” said Morgana, grabbing Merlin’s hand. 

“Pot meet kettle,”said Merlin. 

Then Morgana seemed to brace herself to say something. 

“What is it?” Merlin asked with open concern. 

“I’m no longer going to be the pot to your kettle Merlin,” said Morgana. 

“What?” Merlin said, a little confused. 

“I’m going back to Camelot,” said Morgana with only a slight tremble to her voice. 

“Oh? What’s brought this on?” Asked Merlin. He felt incredibly proud of Morgana, but also very sad that he’d be losing one of his best friends. 

“Arthur can’t travel back to Camelot for about a week, and he doesn’t like leaving Camelot so vulnerable. He asked me to go back and act as regent,” said Morgana with a nervous laugh. 

“Morgs, that’s amazing! You’ll be great!” Said Merlin, drawing Morgana into an embrace. As he was about to release her, Morgana held on tighter. 

“But what if I’m not? I practically ran away and abandoned them. What if I’m not good enough and I never was?” Morgana whispered. 

“Morgana. You whipped this little village into shape in no time, and that’s without even trying. You’ll do great, I know you will,” said Merlin, hugging back a bit tighter before releasing Morgana. 

Before Merlin could add anything else, Morgana blurted out, “Come with me.”

“Erm, what?” Said Merlin with a small furrow in his brow. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t thought of that before,” said Morgana, grinning. “Come with me, Merlin.”

“Don’t be daft, Morgana, I can’t,” said Merlin.

“Why not? Maybe what you need is a change of scenery, Merls. Ealdor will always be your home, but maybe it’s keeping you from reaching your full potential,” said Morgana. 

“But I can’t just leave—”

“You’re not abandoning them, Merlin. This is for your own good. Do I need you there for me to succeed? Probably not. Will I benefit from your company? Yes. And besides, you won’t be tied down by Arthur, I can guarantee that. I know you know that he wouldn’t do that to you, and that’s without him knowing about your little issues,” said Morgana in earnest. 

“Morgana. This is all a bit sudden, isn’t it? I can’t just up and decide I’m going leave the only place I ever really knew,” said Merlin with hesitancy. 

“I know, I know. You’ll have the week. Just think about it Merlin.  _ Really _ think about it. Then come to Camelot with Arthur when he’s ready to travel,” said Morgana. 

Merlin could do nothing but weakly nod at Morgana. 

*

“Arthur, stop pining,” said Morgana, walking into the barn-turned-lodgings for the knights. 

“I am not pining, Morgana,” said Arthur with what Morgana would argue was a pout. 

“I thought you might like to know that he’s awake,” said Morgana with a tease. She could see Arthur fighting the urge not to jump up and rush back to the cottage. 

“Good. I’m pleased. Now I can tell him what an idiot he is,” muttered Arthur. 

“Well, you were happy enough when you were still standing tall after three hours of questioning,” said Morgana.

“Though he did look like a kicked puppy when Merlin didn’t wake up,” teased Elyan.  

“Elyan, have I done something to you that makes you want to take Morgana’s side every time?” Arthur grouched. 

“Nah, it’s just more fun! He just won’t admit that,” said Gwaine, clapping Elyan on the shoulder. 

“Anyway, I have an answer for you Arthur,” said Morgana, watching Leon tense in her peripheral vision. 

Arthur just nodded at her for her to continue. 

“I’ve decided to return to Camelot,” said Morgana, trying not to smile at the breath she heard Leon release. 

“Morgana! I’m pleased to hear that,” said Arthur with a genuine smile. 

“Thank you. After much thinking about your offer, I’ve decided that maybe it is time after all,” said Morgana, nodding more to herself rather than anyone else. 

“Great! You’ll be making your way back with Leon and Elyan at first light. I’ve also—”

“Arthur, there’s something you should know,” said Morgana, interrupting her brother. 

“And what would that be?” Asked Arthur. 

“I’ve asked Merlin to come along with us to Camelot,” said Morgana. 

Morgana had to cover her smirk at the emotions warring on Arthur’s face. She could tell that he was elated at possibly having Merlin in Camelot, and put out that he wouldn’t be spending the rest of his recovery with Merlin around. She decided to be benevolent and put an end to his misery. 

“He hasn’t said yes. Yet. I told him to use your week of recovery to really think about it. It’s a wonderful opportunity for him to learn more and stretch out his abilities, if you will,” said Morgana. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more, my lady,” said an excited Lancelot. 

“Don’t muck this up, Arthur. Don’t try and convince him with the wealth of the kingdom and grand quests. Just promise him the freedom to do as he wishes, whether that’s to swear an oath of fealty to you or not, and he’ll come along with a smile,” said Morgana, finger pressing into Arthur’s chest.

“How could I poss—”

One look from Morgana silenced Arthur. She was glad to know that certain things would never change. 

*

“Ah, my dear boy,” Hunith said as she stroked back Merlin’s hair, “Morgana told me you just woke up. Why the deep frown lines already?”

“Just a lot on my mind,” said Merlin, slightly leaning into his mother’s touch. 

“I hope you’re not still caught up on that evil sorcerer,” said Hunith.

“What do you mean  _ still _ mum? It may have been several days for you, but it’s like it just happened for me,” Merlin said, his frown deepening. “Anyway, it’s not really that. Morgana kept insisting it was self-defense and sometimes, it’s better for everyone’s sake if I just believe her whether it’s true or not.”

“Well, it  _ is _ true,” said Hunith with a kiss to his forehead. 

“So everyone says. Mum?” Asked Merlin. 

“Yes, dear?” Answered Hunith, trying to make Merlin more comfortable on the cot. 

“What do you know of Camelot?” Asked Merlin. 

“Why the sudden interest? This wouldn’t happen to concern—”

“No, mum, I’m just curious. Besides, that’s where Morgana is originally from,” said Merlin, trying to take the conversation back to where he wanted without being embarrassed by his mother. 

“Well, I studied there when I was a young girl. I had a brilliant mentor who taught me everything I know about herbology and medicine. I lost contact with him when we moved here. I hope he’s doing well,” said Hunith with a soft smile. 

“How was the city itself?” Asked Merlin, eager to hear more as if he was just a small child waiting to hear a bedtime story.  

“It was magnificent. And large. Ealdor is but a market stall compared to the size of it. It was always loud and lively, people from all sorts of places coming to trade their wares or learn as I did,” said Hunith with a fond smile. 

“Why did you leave?” Asked Merlin.

“Well, I’d learned everything I came to learn. Then I was working as an apprentice to my mentor when a delegation from another kingdom came to Camelot. That’s how I met your father,” said Hunith. 

“You left with a man you barely knew? Oh mum, tell me you weren’t  _ that _ girl,” Merlin teased. 

“Oh hush, Merlin, and let me finish you cheeky boy,” said Hunith, gently swatting at Merlin. “Anyway, the delegation came back and forth all throughout the summer. I believe they were trying to achieve peace or become allies in something—I’m not very clear on the details. Anyway, your father began courting me from that first visit. When he knew that the visits would be no more, he asked me to go with him. I had learned everything I could, so I didn’t mind the thought of settling down,” said Hunith. 

“Do you think you could have learned what you know now, anywhere else? Was it really Camelot that played the key role?” Asked Merlin. 

“I believe so. Camelot is where my life really began and it led to where it was always meant to. You. Now, why so many questions, love?” Asked Hunith. 

Merlin contemplated on whether or not he should tell his mother yet. Seeing as how she was one of the very few who would understand, he decided to do so. 

“Morgana asked me to come to Camelot with her, to perhaps expand my knowledge of magic and stretch my abilities. I didn’t give her an answer, well more like she wouldn’t let me give her one until I actually thought about it,” Merlin said in a rush. 

“Darling cariad, I knew this day would come,” said Hunith with a sad sigh. 

“What do you mean?” asked a confused Merlin. 

“Merlin, you were always too big to be meant for just Ealdor. And I think you know that too,” said Hunith. 

“But I can’t just leave you here. You, Will, Freya, everyone! I mean, there were bandits here, just the other day!” Said Merlin, shaking his head to himself. 

“I’m sure you can cast a spell around the village if it troubles you that much, after all, everyone knows now,” said Hunith. 

“Right… And how are they taking it?” Asked Merlin with a small voice. 

“Mostly anywhere from in awe, to curious why you never wanted anyone to know. Some are a bit annoyed that they didn’t know, but that hardly matters,” said Hunith with a laugh. 

“Great, I’m going to be pestered by the villagers for the next month!” Merlin said with a groan. 

“I know a less conspicuous place you could hide,” said Hunith gently. 

“Mum,” Merlin said with a pout. 

“Look, Camelot is a big place, I’m sure they are used to seeing sorcerers here and there,” said Hunith innocently.

“I’m sure, but if I go, I’d be going with their King. Kind of takes the point of being inconspicuous away,” argued Merlin. 

“I’m not forcing you to go, love, I’m just agreeing with Morgana that you should think about it, okay? I won’t say anything else about the matter until you’re ready,” said Hunith. 

Merlin used a groan and the back of his hand to hide a small smile. Trust Morgana and his mother to always have his best interest at heart. “Okay. Okay, I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get more to the meat of the fic soon! Thanks for hanging in there! Your continued comments and kudos are great, cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's stay is at long last over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep insisting on these one line chapter summaries. Bloody difficult to think of!

“So did you ever find out why king Ali-whoever’s men were here?” asked Merlin. 

“Ali-ned. If I don’t answer, you won’t stop asking me, will you,” sighed Arthur, placing his arm over his eyes. 

Arthur had be confined to his area in the barn for healing purposes and he hated every moment of it. He didn’t like being idle. Still, there was no one to blame but himself. Merlin warned him that his recovery would take longer. 

“It’s not that I really care about the answer, I’m just trying to make small talk. Although, no, that’s a lie. This is my village they attacked, so of course I don’t want it to happen again. So yes, actually, I won’t stop asking,” said Merlin babbling on. 

“Gods Merlin, I’ll answer you if only to stop your incessant babbling,” said Arthur, moving his arm to look at Merlin, who was sitting innocently on a bale of hay. 

Normally, Arthur wouldn’t mind Merlin’s chatter at all, but because he was sick of his cot (after just a single day) and was slightly jealous that his knights were out sparring, he wasn’t in the best of moods.  

“His men wouldn’t speak up entirely, and since Ealdor isn’t a part of my kingdom, there wasn’t really much I could do—”

“This Alined bloke sure has loyal men,” Merlin interrupted, missing the eyeroll Arthur shot him. 

“Hardly. We managed to find out that some of them are doing his bid to keep their own families safe and the others are just greedy bastards. I’m sure if I paid them, they’d tell me anything,” said Arthur with disgust. 

“So, what’s going to happen to the men?” asked Merlin. 

“Yes, what is going to happen to them?” asked Morgana, stepping into the barn with some food for the three of them. 

“I’ve decided to allow the band of renegades to turn them into Cenred for some coin. Turning in another king’s soldiers should give them a good amount. Maybe that will tide them off pillaging helpless villages,” said Arthur with a frown. 

Arthur looked up to see Merlin giving him a fond look before he abruptly looked away, blushing. Before Arthur could comment, Morgana spoke up. 

“You really have grown up, haven’t you?” said Morgana with a soft look that turned quickly into a smirk, “or are you just trying to impress someone?”

“I-It’s the right thing to do!” Arthur spluttered. 

“Maybe,” Morgana teased. “Anyway, preparations are being made and we’re to leave at first light.”

“How did Freya take the news. She cried didn’t she,” said Merlin. 

“Yes. The horrible brat. She knows I can’t stand her tears. But I told her that she could visit whenever she wanted and it’s not like I’ll never visit here either. I think I finally got her to smile when I told her of the beautiful lake Camelot holds and how we could have endless picnics there when she visits,” said Morgana with a smile. 

“What about Will?” asked Merlin.

“Will’s Will. He told me to be careful of gold-digging knights and shifty stable hands and to just send for him if I ever needed him,” Morgana said with a laugh. 

“What could he possibly do for you?” scoffed Arthur. 

“Don’t be nasty. Believe it or not, Will is actually a good friend of mine. Idiot though he is,” said Morgana.

“Besides, after that cow incident, Will honed his skills and he has quite the deadly aim,” Merlin said proudly. 

“Hope you’re decent in there, sire—oh, you’re all in here,” said Hunith, walking in the barn with some herbal paste for Arthur’s wounds. 

“Oh, mum, what  _ is _ that?” Merlin said with a gag. 

“This is the strongest bit of medicine I could make with my limited wares,” said Hunith, stepping over to Arthur. “If I may?”

“You may. Oh gods, that smell! I’m sorry, Hunith,” said Arthur, blushing from his outburst. 

“No need to apologize, I was very put off the first several times I had to make this long ago,” said Hunith with a chuckle. 

“Gods, Morgana, this stuff is almost as bad as Gaius’s concoctions,” said Arthur, trying to reign in his senses. 

“Oh! Gaius? He’s still in Camelot?” asked Hunith with a bright smile. 

“Yes, he’s the court physician,” Arthur answered with a nod. 

“Is he? That’s wonderful. He was my mentor. I’ve learned everything I know from him,” said Hunith, applying the paste.

“Yes, I was told my father often went to him and that he offered the position to him permanently shortly after my birth,” said Arthur. 

“Looks like things are falling in place as they are meant to,” said Hunith a little cryptically. 

Arthur caught her giving Merlin some kind of meaningful look before she finished re-dressing his wound. 

“Thank you, Hunith,” said Arthur, looking back and forth between mother and son, until he got caught up on the sight of Merlin biting his bottom lip. 

“It’s no problem at all, sire—”

“Please, call me Arthur,” said Arthur, as he willed himself not to blush at Hunith’s knowing gaze. 

“Arthur it is,” said Hunith with a smile before she left the barn.

*

Morgana asked Hunith to stay in the cottage as she made her way out to the horses. Out of all the people in Ealdor, she knew that it would the hardest to say goodbye to her. Morgana felt that she was as good as her own mother, for all that they’ve been through together. This wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other, but that didn’t make leaving easy. Morgana wiped the last vestiges of tears from her face before she faced anyone else. Leon and Elyan were already on their horses, giving Morgana breathing room. 

The day previous, she spent most of her time say goodbye to the residents of Ealdor. In the morning, she went over to Freya and Will’s house to say goodbye, Will was actually up—a testament to their friendship for him to be up at such an hour—and gave her a brief hug before Freya threw herself into her arms. Then she went over to the barn to say goodbye to Arthur. He wanted to walk her out, but she refused on account of his leg. 

As she approached her horse, Merlin was standing next to it, caressing it’s head and muttering something. His eyes briefly flashed gold before he turned around to face Morgana. 

“For safe travels,” Merlin said with a smile. “I guess this is it for you and Ealdor, eh?”

“Yeah. I’m sure I’ll visit, but yes. It will be your turn soon too,” said Morgana. 

“Morg—”

Morgana interrupted Merlin by pulling him into a hug. She was almost positive that Merlin would be coming along to Camelot, but that tiny niggling feeling of doubt caused her to hug him tighter than she would have. 

“Please, Merlin. Just think about it. This is ultimately for you. Don’t let me, your mum, the village, even Kilgharrah sway your thoughts. I believe this really is the next step for you,” said Morgana, pulling back. 

“So many hugs within such a short period of time. Are you getting soft on me, Morgs?” Merlin teased. 

“Shut up. I can still take you, magic or no,” said Morgana, punching Merlin in the arm. 

“I’ve never doubted that,” said Merlin with a grin, rubbing his arm.

“I’ll see you soon?” asked Morgana, getting on her horse.

“Maybe,” said Merlin, scratching his head. “I promise you I really will think about it.”

“That’s all I ask,” said Morgana, giving him a small smile. 

“Take care, Morgana. Your journey back to Camelot should go without a hitch, but I don’t exactly know what’s in store for you there,” said Merlin, with concern. 

“Don’t worry. Camelot will welcome her back with open arms,” said Leon, coming towards them. 

“Right! By the time Arthur gets back, people will be saying Arthur who?” joked Merlin. 

Morgana was pleased to see Leon laugh out loud at that instead of being scandalized that Merlin had yet again insulted his sovereign. 

“We hope to see you again soon, Merlin,” said Elyan, catching up to Leon and Morgana. 

“Until next time then,” Merlin said, vague as ever. 

Morgana stared at Merlin and motioned with two fingers from her eyes to Merlin’s. It was something they used to do all the time when they were first getting acquainted, signaling that one was watching the other. Merlin chuckled heartily and returned the gesture, allowing Morgana to leave Ealdor with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but this was a bit of a filler chapter. Hang tight, it's getting there!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destinies are troublesome things.

“No don’t!!” Merlin shouted, a little too late.

“OWW!!” Arthur yelped with wide eyes. 

“Ermm.. he’s not a normal bug?” Merlin replied with a shrug?

“I am not a bug at all—”

“It speaks!” shouted Arthur, abruptly letting go of the dragonfly caught between his fingers. 

“Well, Kilgharrah claims to be a dragon, cursed into bug form. That may actually explain why his body is as tough as dragon scales and you can’t actually squish it,” said Merlin, scratching the back of his head and muttering, “gods know I’ve tried.” 

It had been a couple of days into Arthur’s dubbed “Recovery Week” and he was doing everything in his power to maintain his reflexes. He could grab flies out of thin air since he was a child, so he decided to do that every time one was near. 

He had no intention of nabbing this dragonfly, but it kept disrupting his conversation with Merlin, so he tried to kill it out of sheer annoyance. 

“Now if both of you would stop nattering on, I can tell you about your destinies!” said the bug, apparently named Kilgharrah, with an impossible gravelly voice. 

“Why did you have to show up now?” groaned Merlin into his hands. 

“What are you—Merlin, what is it talking about?” said Arthur, not sure whether he was ready to speak directly at a bug. Maybe something was going wrong with his healing and he was hallucinating. 

“It, is a  _ he _ , young king, and you are not hallucinating,” said the bu-Kilgharrah, in an admonishing voice. 

“Right. What is this about destinies then?” asked Arthur, looking at Merlin, who was shooting Kilgharrah a pleading look. 

“You, young king, and the impertinent young warlock, are but two sides of the same coin. Now that you have finally met, the path to your destinies will be clear. Only together can you bring about the golden age of Albion, the golden age of peace,” said Kilgharrah. 

“What nonsense, everyone  _ is _ at peace. We are in the golden ages,” said Arthur.

“There are many who seek war, power, and gold. Do not let this respite of peace fool you. Many have tampered with destiny already. The both of you already are in a different path than what was intended,” replied Kilgharrah. 

“What is that supposed to mean? You’ve never said that to me before,” said Merlin, furrowing his brow. 

“The two high priestesses who tampered with destiny were killed in the aftermath. They paid a great price so that magic would remain sacred and not banned from all the lands. Their lives and the magic of a third sister yet to be born were traded. That caused a ripple effect and they also altered, without realizing, your fates and those of everyone surrounding you,” said Kilgharrah.

“How much could they have possibly changed?” asked Arthur. 

“More than you can imagine. For starters, magic would have been banned, Morgana would still have powers, and ultimately, her betrayal would have amounted to a grave turning point where your destinies failed,” said a grave Kilgharrah. 

“Morgana was the third sister!? Hang on, how could you know all that?” asked Merlin.

“I’ve told you time and time again, Merlin. I am a dragon. My wisdom and magic are of a different kind and more superior in ways you have yet to understand. Only if you—”

“Yes, yes I know! Accept who I am blah blah yes. Just. What does that even mean? No. Don’t answer that. You’ve already said enough for today,” said Merlin, shaking his head. 

“I would like to hear more,” said Arthur. He was still caught up on all that could have been. He didn’t know whether he dodged a metaphorical arrow, or if that meant he was in store for worse. 

“Ugh, fine! I’ll be in the cottage,” said Merlin, storming out. 

“Mer—”

“Let the young warlock be. I will tell you what you wish to know. But then in return, you must do something for me,” said Kilgharrah, a bit cryptically. 

“And how can I know that you’re telling me the truth?” asked Arthur, a bit wary. 

“Merlin has taken care of that long ago. I am not allowed to utter lies to friends. As you are no longer my enemy, I won’t be able to lie to you,” said Kilgharrah. 

“No longer?” asked Arthur, “does that have anything to do with the first thwarted destiny?” 

“Very perceptive young king. Now what is it you wish to know?” asked Kilgharrah. 

“Everything about the first destiny, and about the path that I am on now,” said Arthur. 

“Very well. But remember that it is no fault of mine if you don’t like what you hear,” said Kilgharrah. 

“I give you my word,” said Arthur with grim determination. 

*

“What’s bothering you, Merlin?” 

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts to see Lance staring at him with a kind smile. 

“What’s to say something’s bothering me?” asked Merlin.

“It may have been some time since we last saw each other,” said Lance, taking a seat next to Merlin, “but I can still read your face pretty easily.”

Letting out a huge sigh, Merlin nodded and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

“Do you believe in destiny?” asked Merlin in a small voice. 

“Sure I do. I believed it to be fate that you and I should meet. Ever since I was little, I also believed it to be my destiny to become a knight. As of last week, I can only believe that it was both fate and destiny for me to have met Guinevere,” said Lance with a smile. 

“If only it were that easy,” said Merlin, sitting up right and trying not to slump.

“You’re joking, right Merlin? You of all people know the circumstances of how we met, how long it took me to be a knight, and how long I’ve been hiding my affections,” said Lance, ruffling Merlin’s hair in good nature. 

“Good point,” said Merlin, cracking a smile. 

“Now what’s troubling you about your destiny?” asked Lance. 

“I don’t know,” said Merlin running his hands through his hair. “I don’t know if it’s more troubling that I’m supposed to embrace who I truly am when I don’t even know who that is or the fact that Arthur is supposed to be my destiny. I mean, I felt a connection to Arthur when we first met, but is that all down to fate? Or was it actually genuine?”

“Who says they have to be one or the other. I don’t believe that destiny or fate dictates how you feel. It’s just something that’s meant to happen. Something my mother told me long ago was that you may not be able to choose your destiny, but you always have the choice in how you accept it. Just because something is fated, doesn’t mean that it will happen the way anyone expects,” said Lance. 

“What do you mean?” asked Merlin with a frown. 

“Couldn’t help but overhear your conversations, lads,” said Gwaine, stepping into the kitchen, “and I know a thing or two about this destiny lark. I could give you an example about what Lance is on about.”

“Why not,” said Merlin, gesturing for Gwaine to have a seat. 

“Well, it was my destiny to become a knight. Trust me when I say that I ran straight away from that. I’m from an old noble family that used to serve a rotten king. When my mother told me she was left penniless after the death of my father, a noble knight, I swore that that was the last thing I’d become. After I came of age, I left my home and my name behind to live life the way I wanted. Reckless, but fun. Then one night, I helped a stranger in a tavern brawl, found out he was King Arthur, and along the way, somehow ended up one of his knights,” said Gwaine with a grin. 

“And that was even before anyone knew you were of noble blood,” said Lance. 

“That was the deciding point for me. I had earned Arthur’s respect and he mine, and regardless of blood, he welcomed me. I gladly accepted my fate then. If I were to ever swear fealty to someone, I could think of no one better than Arthur,” said Gwaine with a serious nod. 

“In Arthur’s destiny to become a great king, he started to change laws one by one so that he could better protect his people and be a fair and just king. Without his removal of the first code of Camelot, I could never have become the knight I am today. Would it really be such a bad thing that your destiny lies with his?” asked Lance. 

“Oh gods, have you lot been talking to Kilgharrah too?” asked Merlin.

“Kila-who?” asked a confused Gwaine. 

“Nevermind. He would love you guys though. Okay, I get it. I just need to think about the other half of my problems then. Me. Why is it always me?” Merlin said with a sigh before burying his head in his hands. 

“Uhm, lads? Arthur is in the barn talking to an insect. Should I be worried?” asked Percy, sticking his head into the cottage.

“No. That’s Kilgharrah. Oh, whatever you guys do, don’t try to squish him,” added Merlin. 

“Why? Is he a pet of yours?” asked Gwaine, trying not to laugh. 

“No, you berk, he’s a dragon cursed into a dragonfly. If you try to squish it, you’d sooner break your fingers,” said Merlin. 

“Right. Okay, well I’m going to help Hunith with whatever she needs. I’ll leave you to your thoughts,” said Lance, getting up. 

“And I promised Will I’d help him charm some ale out of old Mr. Simmons,” said Gwaine, also getting up. 

“You? Charm crusty old Mr. Simmons?” said Merlin with an eyebrow raise. 

“Sure. Worked the first time. No one can resist my charms,” said Gwaine with a wink. 

“Except all the knights, Morgana, me and I’m sure the list goes on,” said Merlin with a chuckle. 

“You wound me. Eh, you win some you lose some,” said Gwaine, good-naturedly. “We’ll just leave you to your thoughts then. 

“If you need company—”

“And I’ll be taking Percy with me just in case my charms don’t work. Plan B of false intimidation,” said Gwaine, grabbing Percy’s arm. 

“Whatever. Thanks,” said Merlin waving the knights toward the door. For what it was worth, it was comforting to know that Merlin wasn’t the only one saddled with a troublesome destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm shooting for a sooner update this week! It's difficult when I'm torn between wanting comedy or angst. I shall try my best to stick to what this fic needs!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't all be sunshine and daisies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Oh, and I went and edited a typo and fixed my math regarding how many bandits were left in chapter 9! It's nothing crucial to the story that you need to go back and read, but it was bothering me.

As the familiar white parapets of her once beloved home came into view, Morgana felt both at ease and anxious. She missed Camelot dearly, but who’s to say that Arthur was right and that she’d be welcomed with open arms? Morgana was prepared for some level of backlash, but if she were completely honest with herself, she didn’t know how much she could handle.

They managed to get to the courtyard with minimal stares, thanks to the hood she so desperately clung to, and she found the breath knocked out of her as soon as she saw Gwen waiting on the front steps.  

“You lot are back later that usual, and with half the company,” admonished Gwen. “Hang on, who’s this?”

Morgana didn’t know what to do, but before she could decide, Leon stepped in. 

“Gwen, if you could help your brother with the horses then meet me in my chambers, I would be most grateful,” said Leon. 

“I-um, okay. I’ll be there soon,” said Gwen, seeming to clue in that something wasn’t right, but trusting Leon that it wasn’t grave. 

As Leon guided Morgana to his chambers, Morgana spoke up. “Why did you do that?”

“I thought your return could start off with just Gwen. I know it would make you more comfortable rather than announcing to all and sundry that you’ve returned,” said Leon with a smile. 

“Thank you,” said Morgana with a small smile in return. 

“Would you like me to stay—”

“Now, Leon, what’s going on? You never ask me to help with the horses, and who was it with—”

Gwen gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

Morgana carefully stood from the seat she took. “H-hello, Gwen. I’m—”

Within seconds, Morgana was practically tackled and had her arms full of Gwen. 

“Morgana!! Oh my gods! I can’t believe you’re here,” Gwen cried into her hair. 

Morgana fully returned the embrace and looked over to Leon with a grateful smile as he slowly left, closing the door behind him. 

“Are you okay? Are you in trouble? Not that you can’t take care of yourself, of course you can. It’s just that it’s been seven years! And not even a word from you! Not that you owe me anything, well no, we’re friends, so I expected something,” said Gwen, going from joy to concern to hurt in a whirlwind. 

“I’m sorry Gwen, I just couldn’t,” said Morgana with a pained look. 

“I’m not mad Morgana, far from it. You’ve just had me worried for a long time. I understand why you did what you did, but really, seven years is a bit dramatic don’t you think?” chided Gwen. 

“I suppose I got a little too comfortable,” said Morgana with a wry grin. 

“Where have you been, Morgana?” asked Gwen, not even trying to hold back the exasperated concern. 

“If you want to get technical, just a little passed the borders of Camelot. But, I’ve been safe. Taken care of. I had good people around me. Hopefully you’ll get to meet one soon,” said Morgana with a smile. 

“Oh? Who might this be?” asked Gwen, wiping some of her residual tears. 

“His name is Merlin, and before you say anything, he’s just a dear friend. My best friend. After you. That is if you still think of me that way,” said Morgana, looking away. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so unsure of yourself. I don’t like it. It doesn’t suit you. Of course you’re still my best friend!” said Gwen, embracing Morgana again. 

“I’m glad to hear that. If everyone else is my enemy, as long as I’ve still got you, I think I would be able to bear it,” said Morgana with a genuine smile of relief. 

“Oh, you have more support than you think. There was a lot of trouble after you left, but as the years went by, Arthur made sure you would always have a place here, oh Morgana, you would be so proud of him,” said Gwen. 

“I am. Don’t tell him I said that though,” said Morgana with a smirk. 

“Of course. Now, let’s go see Gaius. I want him to make sure you’re alright,” said Gwen. 

“I am! I’m completely fine. I had the best people look after me, and they are looking after Arthur now,” said Morgana. 

“Has something happened to Arthur?” said Gwen with worry. 

“It’s not that bad. Well, it’s a long story,” said Morgana. 

“Okay, well now you’re definitely going to Gaius. If anything, just humor me, and you can tell the both of us what’s going on,” said Gwen. 

“Alright, fine, if I must,” said Morgana with mock exasperation. 

“You must,” said Gwen with a knowing look. 

Morgana could never really deny Gwen, and coming back to find their friendship still intact was more than enough to persuade her to continue not to deny her best friend. 

*

“The princess has become a bit more bearable now that he’s allowed to walk around for a couple hours,” said Gwaine, plopping himself on the ground next to Merlin. 

“Yeah, just a couple more days until you lot can head back to Camelot,” said Merlin, choosing to lay back on the grass. 

“You’re not coming with us then?” asked Gwaine, biting into an apple.

“Still deciding, but I’ll be sure to let you know,” said Merlin, closing his eyes. 

“Alright, but I hope you come, not just because the princess will be a right grouch all the way back if you don’t,” said Gwaine. 

“Why would he be a grouch?” Merlin asked, opening one eye to stare at Gwaine.

Gwaine just gave Merlin a slightly incredulous look, almost dropping his apple. “You’re joking right?”

“Erm, no?” asked Merlin, leaning up on his elbows. 

“Anyone with eyes can see that the princess has a raging ha—”

“Arthur! Are you okay?” asked Merlin, hurrying to get Arthur off of Gwaine. 

“Of course, I just tripped over Gwaine’s massive stupidity,” said Arthur, dusting himself off and glaring at Gwaine. 

All Gwaine did was grin widely. “Well, that is my cue to leave. Besides, Bertha said that if I could help her pick off the apples from her tree, that I could pick some for myself.”

Arthur just gave an exasperated sigh and rolled over to lie on his back. 

“So how are you really,” asked Merlin, sitting up and peering over at Arthur. He had his arm over his face, and was breathing as if to calm himself. 

“You didn’t over do it on your walk did you?” said Merlin, voice a little stern. 

“Yeah, and have Hunith look at me with disappointment? No, of course I didn’t over do it. The first time was enough,” said Arthur, removing his arm and looking over at Merlin. 

The fact that Arthur and all the knights did whatever they could to impress Hunith, still made Merlin feel incredibly warm inside.

“So, what were you and Gwaine talking about?” asked Arthur. 

“Oh, this and that, and you,” said Merlin, twirling a piece of grass between his fingers,”

“I hope it wasn’t anything treasonous,” Arthur said with a nervous chuckle. 

“Oh, please, you’re not that important,” Merlin teased, “though Gwaine did say that you’d be grouchy if I didn’t leave with you guys. I don’t know why.”

“Gwaine may have good hair, but his head is filled with air,” Arthur laughed, “I wouldn’t believe everything he says.”

“He had good things to say about you the other day, so I should disregard that too then?” asked Merlin with an eyebrow raise at Arthur. 

“Well, no. He’s a knight for a reason. He has moments of intelligence,” said Arthur with a smirk. 

“Come on then, let’s get you back to the barn, before mum yells at the both of us,” said Merlin, getting up and offering Arthur his hand. 

If Merlin let his hand linger a bit longer than necessary, Arthur didn’t say anything about it. 

*

“This better be good. You’ve interrupted my game and I was winning,” said a cold, yet slimy voice. 

“S-sire, I was informed that this was of the gravest importance and that the messengers own life would be forfeit if you don’t deem it so,” said the nervous guard. 

“Very well, but if you’re wrong, there just may be another life that is forfeit, said the king with a cruel smile. “Send whoever in!”

The scared guard nodded and motioned to the guard at the door. 

“And who are you, nasty peasant, to have the impudence to interrupt your king?” sneered the king in disgust at the dirty man in front of him. 

“It is I, my lord Alined. I alone have returned from the mission you’ve sent me on. A few survivors are being held ransom by Cenred and the rest of them are dead,” said the burly man. 

“You interrupted my game for this? Tell me why I shouldn’t have you killed to completely erase this failure of a mission,” sneered Alined. 

“I didn’t say that I failed,” said the man. 

“Spit it out, Halig!” said the king, a little interested, but still very much annoyed.  

“I believe we have found the sorcerer you seek. I can tell you without a doubt, he is no ordinary sorceror. He is a warlock,” said Halig. 

Alined’s greedy eyes sparked up in glee. “Excellent. Take Aredian and a couple of men with you to capture him. I want this warlock within a fortnight.”

“There may be a little bit of a problem,” said Halig. 

“What is it now?” Alined glared. 

“I believe the warlock is in the company of king Arthur,” said Halig with a wince. 

“Then he is already lost to us! How dare you tease this information in my face only to snatch it away. I will have your tongue cut out for this,” yelled Alined. 

“It might interest you to know, sire, that while the warlock may be with the king, the king is injured and only has a small handful of men. If you would so graciously lend me some of your men, I believe I can easily overtake and ambush them before they make it back to Camelot,” said Halig quickly. 

“Your delivery of news needs work,” Alined said a bit calmly due to his returning excitement. “I will give you two dozen men.”

“Yes, sire, thank you, sire. And what about the men held ransom,” asked Halig. 

“If they were stupid enough to get caught, I’m not wasting my precious coin on them,” Alined sneered. 

“Of course,” said Halig, turning for the door.

“Oh, and the time of a fortnight still stands. If you should fail, remember that you have already cost me a dozen men. You’ll meet a fate worse than death. Succeed and you shall be rewarded,” said Alined with a wave of his hand. 

“I will not fail you, sire,” said Halig, eager to capture the stupid warlock who dared to make him look stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can just start packing in the chapters now... we'll see!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireside chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fat chapter update! Sorry it took so long! Can't promise when the next update will be, but I always strive to make it as early as I can. Happy reading!

“Sire. Arthur. We cannot afford to wait any longer. He said he’d show up if he decided to go back with us, and sorry to say it, but he didn’t show up,” said Lance with a truly sorry look. 

Arthur just nodded and nudged his horse into a trot. He didn’t understand. He thought things were going well. The night before there was a little feast in honor of him and his knights to wish them well on their journey back to Camelot. There had been that almost kiss, but maybe that scared Merlin into coming along, though Arthur could have sworn that it would have encouraged it. Then again, they were both a bit drunk by then so maybe it was all in his head.

“Tough luck, princess, eh? But it doesn’t do to rush these kinds of things.  Maybe Merlin will turn up on his own later, yeah?” said Gwaine, riding next to Percy just behind Arthur and Lance. 

Maybe all this talk about destinies was too much for Merlin. He could tell that Merlin wasn’t ready to fully discover himself, so why would he want to take on Arthur’s burden with him. Still, it was nice to think even for a little moment, that maybe he didn’t need to shoulder such a heavy destiny on his own. 

They had been riding for three hours before they stopped for an early lunch. As annoying as it was, they had to make frequent stops because Arthur wasn’t fully healed yet. They were just about finished with their small meal when Arthur heard a twig snapping. 

Arthur looked up with keen eyes and raised his hand to signal to his knights. Instantly on alert, Arthur motioned for Lance to go left and Gwaine to go right. Arthur remained walking straight towards the noise. He slowly drew his sword out of its sheath and signaled to Gwaine and Lance to start closing in. Before Arthur could signal for the attack, something barreled into his chest. 

“M-Merlin!?” Arthur said, sprawled on the ground. 

“Yes! Hello! What are you doing on the ground?” said Merlin, out of breath. 

“You barreled into me, you idiot! Are you insane, I could have killed you!” Arthur yelled.

“Ah, right. But you didn’t?” Merlin said, hands on his knees, trying to steady his breathing.  

“Merlin! I thought you weren’t coming,” said a cheery Gwaine, clapping him on the shoulder, “what with you not showing up and all.”

“Yeah, well, I was a bit hungover. When you lot said ‘at first light,’ I forgot who I was talking to and thought you were joking,” said Merlin with a sheepish grin. 

“Having a bit of a lie-in,  _ Mer _ lin,” said Arthur with just enough sarcasm to hide his pleasure at seeing him. 

“You always were a light weight,” said Lance with a warm smile for Merlin. 

“Merlin, you’re here!” said Percy with smile, emerging from the forests with his hands full of the recently replenished water skins. 

“Just about! I’m still waiting for my breath to catch up to me,” said Merlin with a bright grin. 

“Did you run all the way here?” asked Lance, starting to get a little concerned. 

“Yeah, I mean how else was I going to get here?” Merlin asked with a confused look. 

“I don’t know, couldn’t you have magic’d yourself here or something?” asked Gwaine with an amused shrug. 

“I don’t know… probably? But I’d rather run than risk trying to do something I don’t know and leave behind crucial body parts,” said Merlin with nervous laughter. 

“Oh we wouldn’t want to risk  _ anything _ getting left behind now, would we, princess,” said Gwaine, shooting Arthur a lecherous wink. 

“Right. We’ve stopped long enough. Time to get going again,” said Arthur, dusting himself off and getting back to his horse. 

“Oh, can’t we wait just a little longer? If I’m going to be following along on foot, I need a little time,” said Merlin, gathering himself up for another long run. 

“Nonsense, you’ll take turns riding with us,” said Lance. 

“I don’t want to inconvenience any of you,” said Merlin, biting his lower lip. 

Just then a beautiful unicorn appeared from what seemed to be nowhere. 

Gwaine let out a whistle. “Damn, Merlin, looks like a ride won’t be a problem.”

“Are you insane? I’m not going to ride a unicorn into Camelot! Might as well add trumpets and a circus troupe to announce just who I am,” said Merlin with a pout. 

“And who might that be?” questioned Arthur. 

“A warlock of questionable power. I wouldn’t be able to get myself out of that one even if I didn’t have an ounce of magic in me,” said Merlin with a grimace.

“Are we still keeping your magic a secret then?” asked Percy. 

“I’d appreciate it. At least until I’m comfortable enough. I won’t outright lie and say I don’t have any magic, but I won’t go around telling people either,” said Merlin. 

“Fair enough,” said Percy. 

“Well, it’s either ride the unicorn, or take your pick of who to ride with first,” said Gwaine with a little wink. 

“Oh, alright then,” Merlin huffed. 

“Go on then, choose,” said Arthur. 

“Well, umm... you? That way I can keep an eye out for your wounds?” said Merlin with a question, cheeks turning a pretty pink once more. 

“Right, if you must,” said Arthur, trying but failing to hide the immense pleasure that he was first choice. “Come along then, Merlin.”

*

They rode for the better part of the day, only stopping for short periods of time. The sun was setting when they stopped upon a secluded clearing to make camp. 

“I’ve a question for you Merlin,” said Gwaine, taking a bite out of his apple. 

“Okay?” answered Merlin, piling up some of the gathered firewood in order to make a fire. 

“I get that you’re trying to keep your magic secret, but when you’re in the company of people who know about it, why do you still go on as if it’s a secret? I mean, if you’ve got all that magic in the palm of your hands, why don’t you use it for everything? I certainly would,” said Gwaine, not bothering to finish chewing before speaking. 

“That is because you’re incredibly lazy,” said Percy. “But, nevermind Gwaine, I am actually curious to that answer myself.”

“Is it because you’re mother raised you to have discipline?” asked Lance. 

“That’s part of the reason,” said Merlin with a chuckle. “I’ve actually never been asked that question. People tend to dismiss it because it goes in hand with wanting to keep my magic secret.”

“Well, go on then, you can trust us,” said Arthur. 

“You know how when you’re little, sometimes scary stories can shake you up a bit, but you grow up and realize it’s a load of shite?” started Merlin. 

“Of course. Who doesn’t?” laughed Gwaine. 

“Well, then I’m sure you realize that sometimes the scary stories can also be the nicer version of events that can happen,” said Merlin. 

“Also true. The horrors of bandit raids I’ve been told about could never have prepared me for the real deal,” said a solemn Lance. 

“When I used to train with the druids, there were scary tales of both kinds. The one that stuck however were the ones about cold iron. I’ve learned all that I needed during lectures from the elders, so I knew their purpose. I kind of shrugged it off at first until they showed us a little taste of what it was like. I’ve never felt so useless in my life. I was still a kid then, so when I told mum about it, she started to forbid me using magic so much so that I could learn not to be so dependent on it,” said Merlin. 

“Hunith is a very wise lady,” said Lance. 

“She is. What cinched it for me though was when I eavesdropped on a druid clan meeting. I was bored and too nosy for my own good. Apparently the greedier people got for power, the smarter they were getting. All cold iron is supposed to be able to do is stop one from accessing their magic. With dark magic added, it could be used to control another’s magic. The elder who was speaking said that the sorcerer who was trapped in such a situation didn’t even have the control to end his own life before he was forced to do acts of abominable magnitude,” said Merlin with a shudder. 

“Fuck,” Gwaine whispered. 

“Yeah. Well, that’s why I only use it when absolutely necessary or when I know there’s no one around. If anyone saw how easily magic came to me, there would be no doubt that I'm stronger than your average sorcerer. It’s not that I don’t trust any of you lot, but I’m a creature of habit,” said Merlin, eye flashing to light the fire. 

“Merlin?” said Arthur, looking across Merlin from the fire. 

“Yes?” asked Merlin, trying to get out of the dreary mood. 

“Can I ask you a question as well?” said Arthur. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Merlin said in jest. 

Apparently it was going to be a serious question because Arthur didn’t even so much as roll his eyes. 

“You told me before that you kept your magic a secret because you didn’t want history to repeat itself. Can I ask what that was about now?” Arthur carefully asked. 

Merlin tried to hide a grimace, but apparently nothing got past these knights. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Or if this is something just between you and Arthur, we can give you some privacy,” said Percy. 

Merlin was touched by the trust and easy camaraderie that these men provided him. 

“I really appreciate that,” said Merlin with a genuine smile. “But like I said, I do trust you guys. It’s just something I don’t like to talk about, but I think I’ll tell you lot.”

“Only if you’re sure,” said Arthur. 

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “My father was one of the greatest sorcerers in the world. I am told he never had the kind of power that I supposedly possess, but he was a dragonlord.”

Gwaine let out a low whistle at that admission. 

“Yeah, I know, but he died when I was five, so I only have the vaguest memories of him. I supposedly destroyed my first home in my grief,” said Merlin with a wry shrug. 

“What happened?” Lance gently prompted. 

“When I was younger, I was only told that he was killed during battle. As I grew up, I soon learned that the king he worked under was a greedy bastard that kept pushing my father until he could give no more. My father was a great man and the king used that against him. He would guilt trip him with his duty to the land and his duty to protect his family. Using him in battle after battle without sufficient rest is what caused my father’s demise in the end. He wasn’t defeated by another powerful sorcerer. It was an arrow to the heart that did it. He was tending to some of the injured dragons, always looking over their health over his. My father was so weak in the end, he couldn’t even pull up a shield to defend himself. What did the king do? Absolutely nothing. He just moved on to the next sorcerer he could find. There was no proper burial or honor given to him,” finished Merlin, eyes closed and fists clenched. 

“Hey, whoa, Merlin. Breathe. Please,” said Arthur, gently stroking Merlin’s knuckles so he would unclench his fists. 

When Merlin opened his eyes, he saw that the fire was a dangerous blue, floating on thin air, no more wood left to be burned. Merlin blinked and the fire went out. Then he waved his hand and more firewood came out of nowhere before he started a new fire. 

“Sorry, my magic kind of acts up when I get emotional,” said Merlin.

“It’s understandable,” said Arthur. “Do you know which king it was that your father worked under?”

“Sarrum,” Merlin spat. 

“Ahh, that actually makes a lot of sense,” Gwaine mused out loud. 

Merlin whipped his head around so fast he nearly fell off the log he was sitting on. “What do you mean?”

“Have you never heard of what happened to that old king?” asked Arthur. 

“No. I wanted nothing to do with him. If he was alive, I’d have gone to kill him, and if he was dead, well, that’s no skin off my back,” said Merlin. 

“I’m surprised you don’t know,” said Gwaine. “It was said that he was torn apart by dragons before the creatures all mysteriously disappeared from the lands.”

“Kilgharrah never said,” Merlin started with a confused look on his face. “Why did he never say?”

“You never asked young warlock,” said a voice on Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Kil- were you my father’s dragon all along in your stories?” whispered Merlin. 

“That I was. It’s still a sore spot for me as well. If I hadn’t gotten injured, Balinor may have had his wits about him to have dodged the arrow,” said a solemn Kilgharrah. “For a man so great to be brought down by an arrow.”

“Holy shite, Merlin. You’re Balinor’s kid!” said Gwaine in awe. “I grew up on stories about him. That man is a legend.”

“Is he?” asked Merlin with a small smile.

“Yes,” said Percy.  “I remember some of the stories myself.”

“How were you cursed Kilgharrah? I’m sorry I never really asked. What happened to you and all the other dragons?” asked Merlin 

“That is a story for another time. I’ll meet you in Camelot in time. Make sure to set up your wards after I leave,” said Kilgharrah, leaving without waiting for a response. 

“Wards?” asked Arthur. 

“Oh, right, yeah. I can put wards up so that no one has to keep watch,” Merlin said with a smile. 

“How convenient! Cheers, mate!” said Gwaine, snuggling down into his bedroll. 

“You can still keep watch if you’re a bit wary of the wards,” Merlin said. 

“Nah, you forget that we trust you too,” said Percy, hunkering down into his bedroll as well. 

“Thank you for confiding in us, old friend,” said Lance, settling himself down as well. 

“Thanks for the concern,” said Merlin, getting up to avoid anymore well wishes. He appreciated it, but he didn’t want to be overwhelmed with emotions a second time. “I’ll just go around and do my thing.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Arthur, getting up. 

“That’s really not necessary,” said Merlin. 

“I know, but I like watching you do magic,” Arthur said with a shrug and was that a blush?

“Y-you do?” asked Merlin. 

“Shut up and do your wards,  _ Mer _ lin,” said Arthur with a gentle shove to Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Oh, of course. As you wish,  _ sire _ ,” answered Merlin with a tease. If life in Camelot was even a fraction as easy as these campfire nights, Merlin thought he could definitely get used to it. 

*

“We should always take Merlin on patrols with us if we’re allowed to sleep like that,” said Gwaine, securing his pack onto his horse the next morning. 

“And get you even lazier than you are now? I don’t think so,” said Arthur. 

“Eh, it was worth a try,” said Gwaine with a shrug. “Alright Merlin, want to ride with me first?”

“Oh, um,” Merlin stuttered before shooting Arthur a not so subtle glance. “I gue—”

“He’s riding with me,” Arthur said with a smug look for Gwaine’s eyes only. 

“Of course he is. Let me know when you want a better riding partner,” said Gwaine with a chuckle and a wink for Merlin. 

“Alright, so we’re about halfway to Camelot, If we make two less stops than yesterday, we should be able to get there by tomorrow evening,” said Lance. 

“Eager to see your Guinevere?” teased Merlin as he finished taking off the last of the wards. 

“Yes,” said Lance with a fond smile. 

No one could ever really tease Lance. He was too noble and sincere for it to work. That didn’t mean Lance couldn’t tease others from time to time. 

“Most need to court the person they wish to be with, not just be near on the pretense of checking wounds,” said Lance in what was supposed to be for Merlin’s ears only, but Arthur’s keen hearing picked it up no problem. 

“Yeah, well—”

Arthur turned around to see Merlin frozen in place. 

“Merlin? Is everything—”

“Go! We have to go! I don’t know what’s happening, but someone’s coming,” said Merlin as he got on the horse behind Arthur. 

At Arthur’s command, they all left the clearing without a moment to lose. 

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” said Arthur, while encouraging his horse to speed up. 

“There’s about a dozen plus men, hot on our trail. They must have a strong sorcerer with them if they were able to get this close without my sensing them,” said a frantic Merlin, searching the woods behind them. 

“Merlin, we can’t even hear them yet, so they can’t be too clo—”

“Perce!” Gwaine shouted as they all saw Percy’s horse go down. 

Pretty soon they saw more than heard men jumping out of trees, brandishing their weapons. 

“It was a trap,” hissed Gwaine. 

“Merlin, can you help us out?” asked Arthur, drawing his sword out of his shield. 

“Yes, but I don’t know what I can do to take them out without also taking you and the other knights out,” said Merlin with panic. 

“Just do what you can, we’ll fend off the others,” said Lance. 

Then before anything else could be said, all that was heard was the clanging of swords, and the grunts and howls of pain. 

Arthur managed to dispatch two men on his own while keeping his eye on everyone else. His thigh was beginning to twinge in pain, but he knew he couldn’t stop. 

Merlin managed to trip up several of the bandits, make the handle of their swords heat up, and send these defenseless men sprawling to the ground. He even had a couple of men tied up with vines on the other side of Percy. 

Then someone got a lucky swing and managed to score a deep gash along Lance’s arm. Merlin looked up and in anger, shot his hand out with a yell. The two men that were advancing on Lance were thrown back and knocked out. 

Before Arthur could rush over to help Lance, he felt a blade at his throat. 

“Now, everyone drop their weapons,” said a chilling voice, “and I suppose hands.” 

Merlin turned around in an instant and his face paled. 

“Who are you and what do you want,” demanded Arthur. 

“That’s need to know,” said the voice. “Tie the others up. Now, if the little warlock will come with us, we’ll let everyone else go.”

“I’m not a warlock,” said Merlin with a slight quaver in his voice. 

“Don’t lie to me,” said the man, pressing the dagger a little more firmly to Arthur’s throat. 

“No, stop. Okay. How do you know what I am?” asked Merlin, trying to buy time. 

“We’ve been tipped off,” said the man nonchalantly. 

“How do you know that your source is reliable,” said Merlin. 

“Because I’ve encountered you before,” said a heavyset man, stepping out into view. 

“You!” snarled Gwaine. 

“Yes, me,” said the man before punching Gwaine hard in the face and knocking him out. 

“No, please! Why are you doing this??” shouted Merlin. 

“Their welfare is of no concern to me. Now, little warlock, I need you to do something for me. A deal perhaps,” said the man. 

“Merlin, don’t listen to them,” snarled Arthur. 

“If you willingly put this on,” said the man, pulling out two silver bracelets and a collar, “I will vow to not harm your precious friends.” 

If it was possible, Merlin paled even more. 

“I see you know what these are then,” said the man. 

“But how? That’s not possible,” said Merlin shaking his head. Then he let out a gasp. “You’re A-Aredian! The Witchfinder!”

“So I see my reputation proceeds me,” said Aredian with a smug look. 

“You were supposed to be a myth. A story to scare the children into obeying their parents,” said Merlin stepping back and shaking his head. 

“Now, now, are you going to let your friends die, or come willingly?” said Aredian. 

“Merlin, it’s okay, just get out of here,” pleaded Arthur. 

Merlin turned to look Arthur in the eyes, his own gleaming a little. He looked so torn and helpless. “We both know I can’t do that.”

“Merlin, no,” said Lance, struggling in his hold. 

“I’m sorry,” said Merlin to Lance. 

“Very good. This will be easier than I thought,” said Aredian.

“You will honor your word?” asked Merlin. 

“Of course. I will even bind my words to the bracelets. In exchange for your willingness, no harm will come to these four men from me or my men,” said Aredian. 

“Merlin, at least include your own safety in this bargain!” said an exasperated Arthur. 

“Shut up!” snarled Aredian. 

“No, I was just going to say that myself. No harm to the five of us and I’ll put those thrice damned things on willingly,” said Merlin. 

“Fine,” said a frosty Aredian. 

Once Arthur was tied along with the rest of his men and the words were repeated out loud, a strange glow emanated from the silver jewelry that showed the magic was set. Once Merlin placed the bracelets on, his shoulders slumped as if he was carrying a heavy weight. Once Aredian clasped the collar on Merlin’s neck, he let out a sharp scream. 

“Merlin!” said Arthur, struggling anew from his bonds. 

“I’m fine,” said Merlin with a hoarse voice, trying to clear his head.

“Obviously not,” growled Arthur. 

“Hey! What is he doing? You gave your word,” said Merlin in alarm as he saw the heavy set man pick up a sword and move towards Arthur and Gwaine. 

“That I did. I never said that Halig was one of my men,” said Aredian with a shrug. 

“After I kill the mouthy fucker, I’m going to cut off your head and bring it back to King Alined,” said Halig. "Then maybe I'll pay that spitfire wench a visit!"

“Fuck. That.” said Merlin as he picked up a stray sword and plunged it into Halig’s stomach. 

Everyone look shocked for a moment before Merlin let out a raspy, “See? Not completely useless without magic,” before he promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really a cliffhanger... haha


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin never did learn how to control his mouth.

Merlin woke up feeling rather tired yet surprisingly comfortable. Blinking back the sleep from his eyes, he remembered that he should have been on the forest floor and not a comfortable bed. Confused, Merlin began to sit up from the bed when he realized he wasn't alone.

Letting out a small gasp, Merlin backed into the headboard of the bed. 

“This is the powerful warlock?” said a skeptical voice. 

“Yes, my lord, this is—”

“What do you want from me,” Merlin interrupted. 

“Now, now, have you not any manners?” said Aredian with a smirk. “You’re in the presence of royalty. This here is King Alined.” 

“I want you to be my court sorcerer. In return, I can offer you all the riches of the realm. I can give you access to whatever you need, whether they be academic or carnal,” said Alined with a wink. 

“You can stop right there, I’ll never do anything for you lot,” said Merlin, voice meek yet unwavering.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can give you that will change your mind?” asked Alined. 

“Oh yeah, because who would want to serve a kind of King where everything is made up of false pretenses and choice is but an illusion,” said Merlin, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“You should show more respect for your new King, Merlin,” said Aredian with an amused look. “You owe him your allegiance after all.”

“I don’t owe him shit!” snarled Merlin. He was scared, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

“Careful, boy, I could have you flogged for less,” spat Alined. 

“Do what you must, I will never willingly do anything for you,” said Merlin with a glare. 

“Good thing you don’t have to be so willing,” said Aredian with a smirk. “That all ended after you willingly put on my _adornments_.”

Merlin’s hand went up to his neck. That was the reason why he was so tired. How in the world could he forget that he had those wretched silver bands on. 

“You either have to be entirely stupid or more powerful than I thought if you could forget that you’re wearing those restraints,” said Alined with renewed glee. 

“I don’t care! I’ll fight you every step of the way,” said Merlin with what he hoped didn’t sound like false bravado. 

“We’ll see about that won’t we,” said Aredian, smiling like a shark. “Now, go to sleep.”

To Merlin’s horror, he found that he couldn’t fight the compulsion to sleep and pretty soon, everything went black once more.

*

After announcing to the court and kingdom of Morgana’s return, things went relatively back to normal. Morgana was afraid that after such a long time, people would be extremely wary of her, but she found that her fears were unwarranted. 

Over the years, Arthur did everything in his power to reassure his people about Morgana’s return and how she was to be treated. Other than a few of the younger nobles who didn’t really know Morgana, nobody batted an eyelash when Morgana assumed the role as regent. Agravaine opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded his head when Morgana showed him Arthur’s ring. 

She found it easy to do her duties. Although she hadn’t been a part of court life for seven years, she never forgot all the things she was raised to do. As nice as it was, she wished Arthur would hurry back. He should have return a couple days ago, but maybe he was using that time to convince Merlin to come along with him. 

As she finished holding court audiences for the day, there was a commotion in the courtyard. Morgana stood up to head there when the doors burst open. 

“My Lady, you’re needed in Gaius’ chambers,” said a slightly out of breath Percy. 

“Arthur,” Morgana gasped before she all but ran out of the throne room, Leon, Elyan, and Gwen rushing behind her. 

As soon as she opened the door to Gaius’ chamber, her eyes roamed the room to find Arthur. He was sitting on Gaius’ workbench, with his thigh re-bandaged, but not looking too worse for wear.

“What happened? No, don’t get up,” said Morgana, rushing over to sit next to Arthur. 

“Lance!” gasped Gwen, rushing to his side. 

“We were ambushed,” said Lance, trying to hide his wince as Gaius began stitching up Lance’s recently cleaned wound. 

“What’s wrong with Gwaine?” asked Elyan. 

“He’s was knocked out pretty badly. We had to keep him awake for most of the journey here to make sure he wasn’t too badly concussed. Gaius gave him a sleeping tonic so that he could get his rest,” said Percy. 

“Do you know who it was?” asked Leon.

“One of Alined’s soldier-bandits or whatever got away from Kay’s group. He came back with reinforcements,” said Lance. 

“How did you guys manage to get away?” asked Gwen. 

“Merlin,” said Arthur.

“Merlin? Where is he?” said Morgana turning around to search the room. When she couldn’t see him, she turned to face Arthur and saw a look of pure anguish on Arthur’s face. 

“N-no,” said Morgana, quickly getting up and backing away. 

“He’s not dead, but he did something stupid,” said Percy, also with his head down. 

“We were outnumbered, unarmed, and tied to a tree. He willingly put on magical restraints and went with Aredian back to Alined’s kingdom in exchange for our safety,” said Arthur.

“Aredian?” Gaius said with shock. 

“So you know who he is,” asked Arthur.

“Yes. So then I assume this Merlin you all keep talking about is a considerable sorcerer,” answered Gaius. 

“He is. He was supposed to come and learn under you. He’s Hunith’s son,” said Morgana with worry. 

“Hunith? Hunith was one of the best apprentices I’ve ever had. Has word been sent to her?” asked Gaius. 

“Gods. No, what are we going to tell her?” said Arthur, putting his head in his hands. 

“What else. What else happened?” said Morgana, narrowing her eyes. 

“He killed someone before he passed out,” said Lance, head hung low in shame. 

Morgana slumped back down on the bench. Leon came to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Merlin was devastated when he thought he killed before, what is this going to do to him?” said Morgana with a small voice. 

“I think he’ll be okay,” said Percy. “He already had the restraints on by then, so it wasn’t magic he killed with.”

“Merlin picked up a sword and ran the man through when he started boasting about killing Gwaine, beheading me, and then paying you a visit,” said Arthur. 

Just then, there was a shy knock on the door and everyone turned around to see who it was. A servant opened the door and paled to find everyone’s eyes on him. 

“U-um, there’s a council me-meeting waiting to s-start,” said the servant. 

“Thank you, you may go,” said Leon. 

The servant bowed and couldn’t scurry away fast enough. 

“I’ll take care of this for you. We’ll all have supper together in your chambers later so that we can talk about this,” said Morgana, shaking her head and pulling herself together. 

“Thank you,” said Arthur with a meaningful look. If Arthur had to, he would go to the council meeting himself, but he looked harried and wild eyed, and Morgana wanted to spare him the trouble. 

Morgana nodded and walked out of Gaius’ chambers, extremely grateful that Leon was following right behind her. 

*

Merlin woke up with a start, this time knowing full well what situation he was in. Seeing that no one else was in the room with him, Merlin tried to magic the restraints off of him. As soon as the words left his mouth however, all he felt was a sharp pain that shot through his whole body. 

Gasping for air and trying not to vomit, Merlin curled on his side. Then he heard chuckling followed by Aredian coming out of a shadowed corner. 

“I bet you’re wide awake now,” said Aredian. 

“I’m surprised I’m not in the dungeons,” rasped Merlin. 

“And why would you be in the dungeons,” asked Aredian with an eyebrow curved up in amusement. 

“I don’t know, maybe for disobedience,” shot back Merlin. 

“You should give your captors hints on what to do Merlin. Anyway, obedience shouldn’t be a problem for much longer,” said Aredian with a leer. 

“You’ve got one thing right. The longer I’m in these restraints, the longer my magic is blocked, it will only kill me faster. If I’m to die anyway, I’m not going to make things any easier for you,” snapped Merlin. 

“Oh Merlin, who said you wouldn’t be able to use your magic? That’s the whole reason you’re here, don’t you remember?” said Aredian. 

“I’ll have to use it more than just when Alined wants me to. If not, I’ll wither away,” said Merlin, lying out of his teeth. 

“Again, that won’t be a problem,” said Aredian with a smirk.

“How are you so confident? You don’t know me,” said Merlin, wracking his brain for other things he could say.

“I don’t have to. You forget that these restraints are my specialty. And like any practitioner of any art, I’ve been honing my skills,” said Aredian.

“You call this art?,” whispered Merlin with an audible gulp.

“In the earlier days of my practice, I would wonder why my sorcerers would drop like flies after a certain amount of time. Of course when I realized it was the ‘blocking magic’ aspect, I had to make adjustments. I had to go through many test subjects, but their sacrifice was well worth it,” said Aredian, moving to sit on the chair besides the bed Merlin was on. 

“No one’s life is worth that! You’re fucking despicable,” said Merlin, trying not to show that he was trembling. 

“Anyway, you’ll be allowed to do any sort of magic you want. All except for things that you aren’t allowed to do of course,” said Aredian with a smile. 

Before Merlin could let a little hope creep through, Aredian interrupted his thoughts. 

“Oh and trust me, I’m very good at being  _ very _ specific. You won’t find any loopholes, boy,” said Aredian with a smirk.

“Then I just won’t do any magic. I’d rather die than do anything horrible!” shouted Merlin. 

“You’re quite the imbecile, aren't you?” said Aredian with a laugh. “I can _make_ you do the magic. Oh this will be a lot more fun than I imagined.”

“Well, don’t think just because you lot pamper me with nice things that I’ll be nice or be convinced to join your side,” said Merlin with conviction. 

“Who said anything about pampering? I figure you could use a nice bed after what you’ll be put through. Really, you should be thanking me,” said Aredian with a smirk. 

“W-what?” Merlin whispered. 

“Ahh, torture is a favorite pastime of mine—”

“Ha! You can’t torture me! We made a deal on it,” said Merlin, crowing in his first victory. 

“I did say pastime, didn’t I? I don’t get my hands dirty anymore. I have people to do that for me,” Aredian said, getting out of his chair to leave. 

“The deal was for you and your men!” said Merlin, feeling relieved. 

“Yes, but I said nothing about the King himself. He a bit of a sadist. To torture a disobedient whelp like you would please him. If I suggested he apply certain types of torture, well, I wouldn’t be harming you would I” said Aredian with an evil smile, exiting the room, leaving a considerably pale Merlin alone with his thoughts. 

*

“This is all my fault. If I hadn’t convinced him to come, he wouldn’t be in this mess,” said Morgana, pushing her barely touched plate of food away. 

“No Morgana, it’s mine. I kept pushing him after you left,” said Arthur repeatedly stabbing his knife into the venison. 

“If I never suggested it, he would never have thought to come to Camelot,” yelled Morgana. 

“It was my job to protect him on the way here!” shouted Arthur. 

“Whoa, highness, princess, let’s stop the shouting, shall we? No need to compete for the blame. If you want to play that game, it’s my fault for not killing Halig when I had the chance,” said Gwaine. 

“Under my orders,” said Arthur, not giving up on claiming the blame he felt he deserved. 

“Don’t go there, Arthur. Those bandit soldiers attacked the village without knowing we’d be there. It could have happened regardless of our interference,” said Leon, ever the pragmatist. 

“I agree. As bad as it is, aren’t you glad it happened the way it did? If it had happened before, there would have been no one to get Merlin back. No one to save our hapless hero,” said Lance, Arthur’s voice of reason. 

“Lance is right. Merlin has us now,” added Percy. 

“Alright then, what’s the plan?” asked Elyan. 

It was no secret that Arthur was fond of his knights. He could boast about them without uttering a single lie. Looking at them all, he was very proud and humbled to have these men at his service. With a nod, he opened his mouth to speak when he was rudely interrupted. 

“We get Merlin back, kill Aredian, and strike Alined down if we have to! Sometimes we have to do what’s right and damn the consequences!” said Morgana with conviction. Morgana then shot a look at Arthur for confirmation. 

It really was nice to have his sister back.  

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” said Arthur with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't have time to update for a couple weeks, but thanks for continuing to read this little story. You guys are the best!
> 
> x


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is really at their best, but can you blame them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter update! Look at the end for a spoilerish note. I don't think it's too much of a trigger, but then again, people can be sensitive to certain things, so by all means, check the note first if you'd like.

“Oh, Merlin,” said Aredian in a saccharine voice, “can’t you see that I’m your friend? I’m trying to help you.”

“Healing me just so that fuckwit can torture me all over again isn’t exactly helping,” rasped Merlin, voice hoarse from being choked. 

“I suppose,” said Aredian, letting the false voice drop. “I will admit to being surprised at how  _ resilient _ you are. You remind me of an insect from my studies further east. Cockroaches are difficult to kill, but not impossible,” Aredian said with a smirk. 

“You’re the cock, you slimy git,” muttered Merlin petulantly. 

“I’d try and get some rest if I were you. Alined plans to visit you once more before the night is through,” said Aredian, wiping his hands with a wash cloth. He whispered a final spell to heal Merlin’s throat and walked out of the room.

Merlin just gulped and sank further into his blankets. On a good day, he’d only be tortured once, but on a bad day, there’d be a session after every meal. Just because Merlin was healed every time, it didn’t mean that the torture hurt any less. In fact, because of all the back and forth, it was all too easy to lose track of time. It had only been several days, but it felt close to months. 

Over the days, Merlin experimented with his restraints. He figured since his pain was going to be healed anyway, that the sacrifice of a little more would be worth it. Merlin quickly discovered that his magic was just shut in with the restraints acting like a dam. It was just building up in his body to the point of overflowing until he used it. He did try to just not use it, but Aredian nipped that in the bud with a few simple words.

The one consolation out of all of this was that he was able to block Alined from being able to force him to outright kill someone. When questioned, Merlin denied knowing the reason to the point where he was beaten black and blue. He didn’t think he’d ever be grateful for blacking out, but it turned out that it could be a gift at times. 

He tried to remember everything the druids had taught him about meditation and he was able to use it to protect his mind from some of Alined’s commands. Then again, he had to use it very sparingly. He learned that the hard way when he used his little trick to avoid throwing an elderly woman against a wall. He had been pleased at that, but then to his horror, his magic didn’t hesitate when commanded to break her leg. 

Although Merlin wasn’t allowed to use his magic in any way to help him escape, he was glad that he was able to use it. The other night, Alined had a bunch of rich nobles over for a private feast. He then announced that after the meal, every man would be treated to any of the serving girls of the castle to do with as they pleased. 

Watching the serving girls being leered at and shaking while serving the nobles made Merlin’s heart break. He didn’t know if it would work or not, but he released his magic to make all the nobles extremely sleepy, until one by one they dropped off into the best sleep they ever had. He was lucky that Alined was too drunk to realize what Merlin was doing and fell asleep as well. He didn’t need to try very hard to persuade the girls to go home. 

Although the nobles left satisfied in the morning, Alined was suspicious. He didn’t know what happened, but he felt that Merlin should be punished; he received ten lashes, just in case. 

Although Merlin’s body was restored several times a day, his mind was exhausted. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold off until he wouldn’t be able to resist any of Alined’s commands. Merlin had a fleeting thought of  _ at least Arthur and the knights are safe _ , before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

*

“No! Absolutely not, it’s way too dangerous!” shouted Arthur. 

“We’re running out of time and options! Unless you have a better idea, this is our best chance!” yelled Morgana right back. 

“Look, sire, it’s not like you won’t be there. Lady Morgana has a point. If word gets out that you’ve gone out so soon after you’ve returned, it would look suspicious to any spies Alined may have planted,” reasoned Lancelot. 

“Princess Mithian was one of Morgana’s closest friends growing up, I don’t think it will be at all suspicious if she were to go and visit her,” said Gwen. 

“Come on, princess, everyone knows that Rodor was your staunchest ally in trying to help you find Morgana for Mithian’s sake. The fact that Deorham is right next to Nemeth makes it almost too easy,” said Gwaine. 

“While Morgana is with Mithian, we can gather our men and ambush Alined. We can disguise Elyan as a warlord and get a private meeting with him,” said Leon. 

“You may have forgotten what Morgana’s like, but I haven’t,” said Arthur exasperatedly. “Do you really think she’s just going to sit there while we go rescue Merlin? He’s one of her best friends!”

Arthur saw Leon turn to look at Morgana shifting uneasily in her seat and just planted his face in his hands. 

“Sire, I still think this is our best bet. I may not know the lady very well, but I’m beginning to see that whatever plan we come up with, she’ll find her way to be a part of it anyway. If we compromise and let her be a part of the plan, at least we’ll have control of the situation instead of having an unknown variable,” said Lancelot. 

“Everyone please leave. I need to think about it. We’ll reconvene for the evening meal, where we will end the night with a plan,” said Arthur in a tired voice. 

One by one the knights left until it was just him and Morgana. 

“Morgana, please. Lea—”

“No, Arthur. You need to listen to me. I will not be left out of this. I can’t. Merlin’s been there for me during my darkest times and I will not abandon him!” said Morgana with conviction. 

“You’re not abandoning him!” Arthur said exasperatedly. 

“It sure feels like it! You’ve known him less than a fortnight and you’ve already got a massive crush on him. I’ve known him for seven years! I love him as if he were my kin! How can you expect me to just sit here and do nothing?!” Morgana roared. 

“That’s just it, though!! Morgana, you are the only family I have left! Can’t you understand where I’m coming from? I just got you back! If I were to lose you or endanger you in any way, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I made a promise to father and to myself that I would always protect you. I’ve failed once, but I won’t fail again,” Arthur said in earnest. 

That seemed to make Morgana pause. Her face grew a bit soft when she spoke next.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think of that,” said Morgana with a sigh. “Look, just include me. Don’t leave me out of this. Put yourself in my shoes too. I don’t think you’d be able to leave me out then,” said Morgana, as she got up to leave. 

“I will. I’ll speak to you later,” said Arthur, already resigned to including Morgana and by proxy, Gwen. Lancelot has no one to blame but himself when he realizes that where Morgana goes, Gwen will follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilerish note: there's torture in this chapter and mentions of. It's nothing too graphic or explicit because this isn't supposed to be that kind of fic (although I do want to experiment with something like that in the future), but it is what it is. 
> 
> On another note, I'll be updating another short chapter tomorrow! Yay! But with another chapter update comes a price. Which you'll find out tomorrow (or I may actually just write it on my tumblr-come say hi!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is finalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post yesterday, but I forgot about the time and my beta fell asleep. So here it is today, enjoy!

“Turn yourself into a woman,” Alined leered. 

“I can’t,” spat Merlin, wincing through his split lip. 

“Why not, I’ve commanded it of you so you must!” barked Alined. 

“Magic doesn’t work like that you fu—”

“What the boy means to say is that there are some exceptions to the rules,” Aredian smoothly interrupted. 

“And what do you mean by that?” said Alined, heavily rolling his eyes. 

“Completely changing his body requires years of study. As powerful as he is, I’m sure it’s quite plain to see that your pet warlock isn’t the brightest,” said Aredian.

“That’s for certain. Too bad he isn’t half as smart as he is pretty. Fine. Change your appearance to that of a different man,” said Alined with a lazy wave of his hand. 

Merlin couldn’t help it, so before he could make the mistake of making himself look like Arthur, of all people, he put on a glamour to look like Alined. 

“At least the boy has taste!” cheered Alined. “He knows how to choose faces. Now change it again. Make yourself look like… like a mountain man! Yes. I have some guests coming over tomorrow and I need an intimidating looking warlock, not a pretty whelp of a boy.”

The closest thing to a mountain man that Merlin could think of was Percy, so with a quick word of apology in his mind, Merlin changed his glamour once more. 

“No, not him. That was one of King Arthur’s knights. We don’t want any confusion now do we,” said Aredian with a smirk. 

“I need specifications,” Merlin said with a sigh. “You can command me, but if I don’t know what you want, I can’t exactly give it to you.”

“The boy is losing some of his cheek and he actually has a point. Will wonders never cease,” commented Alined with a pleased smile. 

“Fine. Make the eyes smaller, skin darker, hair shoulder length, and give yourself a beard,” said Aredian. 

Merlin just closed his eyes and let the magic take him. He found it was much easier to save his strength when he just let his magic be commanded in harmless ways. 

“Excellent. Now change your voice. Make it a couple octaves lower. If you try anything again when my guests are over, I’ll burn your village to the ground,” sneered Alined. 

“Yes, sire,” Merlin grit out in his new voice. It was one thing to have his own life threatened, but to threaten his village was something else altogether. To pull that card out now and not earlier, Merlin couldn’t help but wonder who was coming to the castle. He felt nothing but dread as he was dismissed back to his room.  

*

“Okay, we’ll go over the plan one more time and then you’re all dismissed for the night,” said Arthur. 

Morgana held back a sigh. She knew that Arthur knew that everyone had their parts memorized, but that it was more for his own benefit. 

“Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Gwaine,” laughed Elyan. 

“Oh, shut it,” Gwaine grumbled. “If I have to shave my beard and cut my hair so I won’t be recognized, I’ll do it.

“I really almost didn't recognize you. You look half your age!” said Leon in wonderment.

“Whatever, I can always have Merlin grow it back,” said Gwaine with a grin. 

“Only if it were that easy,” sighed Percy. 

“Sorry mate, you’re way too recognizable to pull something off like Gwaine and Lance,” said Elyan.

"Plus, we can only afford to have the glamour on Arthur," said Leon with an apologetic look.  


Suddenly Gwen let out a shriek and everyone turned to her in concern, only to find that she was struggling very hard not to laugh. When they followed her eyeline, they found Lance walking back into the room with Mithian in tow. 

“I think I’m very proud of what I was able to accomplish,” said Mithian with a grin. 

Lance had a mane of dark black hair that was braided in random sections. He tried to blow some of the hair out of his face, but it just fell back. 

“Shut up, at least at the end of the day, I can just pull this hair off my head,” Lance said, preempting Gwaine from whatever comment he was going to say. 

That didn’t stop the rest of the room from erupting in laughter. Even Arthur, in all his seriousness, cracked a smile at Lance’s get up. 

“Back to the plan, everybody say their parts. Go,” commanded Arthur. 

“I’m to convince Alined that Camelot’s throne is rightfully mine and that I want his help to overthrow you,” said Morgana. She was bitter that she wouldn’t be able to fight, but she was more grateful that she would be where everything was to happen. 

“I’m to be Morgana’s source on the inside. As Arthur’s first knight, it will give her the backing she needs,” said Leon. 

“I’m to be disguised as the warlord, Helios, supporting the Lady’s claim. We’ve brought enough men with us to play along with the ruse,” said Elyan. 

“My job was to make the appropriate clothing, which I’ve already done, and to play Morgana’s maidservant,” said Gwen.

“I’m supposed to be Helios’ right hand man. I suppose looking like a wild foreigner makes me fit right in,” said Lance, once again failing to move his hair out of his eyes. “Princess Mithian, can I ask for the front of this hair piece to be shorter?”

“No, keep it the way it is. Your face may be a bit too familiar if I get rid of it,” said Mithian. 

“Of course. Good thinking,” answered Lancelot.  

“I’m to take Mithian out on the pretense of a picnic. We’ll go out and I’ll circle back and drop Mithian off with her own knights to escort her back to the castle by nightfall. I’ll then cross the border into Deorham and meet with Gareth and wait until we’re needed,” said Percy. 

“Thank you again for lending us a dozen knights,” said Arthur to Mithian. 

“Oh, come on, it’s the least I can do. I would lend you more, but then we’d have to tell my father what’s going on,” said Mithian. 

“Thank you for giving us the option. I wouldn’t want to burden your father with anything unless there was an absolute need,” said Arthur. 

“Thank the gods I have impeccable timing,” said Morgana with a smirk. 

“Of course,” said Arthur, rolling his eyes. 

“Seriously though, we’re lucky that Alined is so greedy. He just sent out several scores of men to different kingdoms to poach other goods and  _ useful _ people,” said Leon with disapproval. 

“We’ll put an end to this soon enough. Our primary objective is to rescue Merlin. After that, I’ll see about putting Alined in his place once and for all,” said Arthur. 

Just then, Gareth entered the room with Pellinore. 

“Sire, Alined has sent a missive, agreeing to the meeting with Morgana tomorrow,” said Pellinore.

“Also, we just received report from the scout in Alined’s kingdom. Alined most likely has a handful of sorcerers in his employ. His latest project, known as the Trickler, died a couple days ago, hence Alined sending out his men to look for more potential,” said Gareth. 

“Tristan and Isolde are quite the team. You won’t need to worry about sorcerers,” said Mithian with confidence. “Ah, speak of the devils.” 

Tristan and Isolde came striding into the room with another young man in tow. For a second, Morgana thought it was Merlin so she had to double take. She saw Arthur do the same thing. 

“This here is Mordred. He’s very powerful and we’ve been training him for several years now. He’s more than ready for his test and we were wondering if we could use this quest of sorts for it,” asked Isolde. 

“I'd give permission, but I’m afraid you’d have to ask King Arthur if he would allow for it,” said Mithian. 

“Mordred is very disciplined and he can only make this easier for you,” said Tristan with a firm nod. 

Arthur gave Mordred an appraising glance before he looked to Morgana. She always had good intuition about people even before she learned about auras from Aglain, so he was giving the final say to her. 

Morgana didn’t know if it was because he reminded her of a younger version of Merlin, but she could only feel warmth and positive vibes from the young man. She gave Arthur the nod of approval. 

“Alright. Mordred may come along to assist. But please don’t do anything that we haven’t planned for unless dire measures are needed,” said Arthur. 

“Understood, sire,” said Isolde a little cheekily. 

“I won’t disappoint you,” said Mordred, his earnest and piercing gaze directed more towards Morgana than at his own mentors.

She found herself a little moved and gave him a little nod of approval. 

“Right then, everyone get a good night’s rest. We leave at first light,” said Arthur with such determination, that everyone found themselves straightening their backs a little and nodding their heads in reverence.  

*

_ Emrys _

_ It’s your destiny _

_ Let go _

_ You are magic itself _

_ Your other half will perish before you _

_ You don’t need anyone but yourself and the earth _

_ Protect your king _

_ Protect yourself _

_ Blood will be spilled _

_ The blood will be on you _

_ Blood on your hands _

_ Accept your fate _

_ Trust in your destiny _

Merlin woke up drenched in sweat. He couldn’t make sense of the nightmare he just had. There were voices, too many of them, some contradicting and others not. 

He lifted his trembling hands to see that his restraints had rubbed his wrists raw. He felt like the iron on his neck was choking him, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He quickly conjured air through his stale chamber, but it didn’t do much to help. 

He slowly got out of bed and stumbled over to the window to get some fresh air. When he opened it, he staggered back and fell to the floor. It was a blood moon. An extremely bad omen after having a nightmare about blood being spilled. And of his other half? His king? There was only one person that could possibly fit that description and he prayed to the gods that he was wrong. Besides, Arthur was safe at Camelot, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a cliff hanger, but I think it's a good place to leave it. For those that don't know, I'm off on vacation and won't be able to update this for about 3 weeks! Hang in there, we're only a couple chapters until the end! 
> 
> x


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long! I had this beta'd, but I'm way too tired to give it another once over. All other mistakes found are purely my own. Enjoy!

Using a glamour to act as Leon’s squire brought back some nostalgia that Arthur didn’t have time for. Still, he and Leon shot each other a few amused looks before they settled down for the night. 

“Alright, we don’t know where Merlin will be, so we need to keep our covers for as long,” said Arthur. 

“Why can’t we just get Mordred to track him with a spell?” asked Elyan. 

“Because, they won’t know we have sorcerers of our own. I want to keep that element of surprise for as long as possible,” said Arthur. 

“But wouldn’t they know there’s some magic going on anyway? King Arthur is wearing a glamour and I thought that sorcerer’s could sense other people’s magic?” said Gareth. 

“That only holds true for the very powerful. But thanks to the amulets that Tristan made for us, none of us should be detected. That includes Wart here under the glamour,” said Isolde with a little smirk. 

Arthur tried his best not to roll his eyes at his long forgotten nickname as a squire. Only a handful of the knights knew it, but it was the best option to keep everything closer to the truth. That and he’d much prefer that name to his middle name.

“Alined is a boastful king,” started Leon, “I would think he’d be parading Merlin around to make others know what kind of power he has in his palms.”

“That is true, but Alined has also grown more paranoid over the years. He may have Merlin on display, or even have him as a surprise for later. We won’t know until we get there,” said Tristan. 

“We still have to account for Aredian,” said Lance with a frown. 

“More likely than not, Alined’s sorcerers will be under both of their control. We’ll have to subdue him,” said Isolde. 

“Once we have him, we can make him command the other sorcerers to stand down,” said Gwen. 

Lance just looked on at Gwen with a fiercely proud look. 

“Exactly. We’ll leave that to you and Tristan. Mordred here will assist you if you need, but if not, he’ll have to be prepared to assist us,” said Morgana. 

“Relax, we’ve been through this over and over,” said Gwaine. “It’s no use to us all if we go in looking too tense and suspicious.”

“Your cocky attitude should suffice for us all,” remarked a quiet Mordred. 

Everybody went silent until Mordred cracked a small smile. 

“Cheeky little shit! You’re alright,” said Gwaine with huff and a broad grin. 

“Alright, let’s settle down. Everyone get a good night’s rest. We leave at first light and we should arrive by noon,” said Arthur, standing up to conclude the meeting. 

As everyone started to break toward their tents and bedrolls, Arthur couldn’t help but glance at the bloodmoon. Morgana startled him by grabbing his wrist. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him back,” said Morgana with absolute confidence. 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” asked Arthur. 

“You haven’t known him as long as I have. I have every faith in him. And you,” said Morgana with a playful nudge to Arthur’s shoulder. “Besides, it’s always the darkest before the dawn and all that rubbish.” 

“Thanks. Get some sleep now,” said Arthur, returning the shoulder nudge. 

“Goodnight, Wart,” said Morgana with a smirk. 

“Night, _Gosie_ ,” Arthur replied with an even bigger smirk. 

Arthur couldn’t help the laughter that erupted when he heard Morgana stomping away muttering ‘fucking Will!’ and settled down for the night.

*

“What’s the matter? Lost your touch?” Merlin mocked half-heartedly. 

“You wish, don’t you?” smirked Aredian. 

“Not exactly while you’re healing me,” said Merlin with a weak eyeroll. 

“Think about it as the King’s insurance,” said Aredian. 

“He has me fucking collared to his will. How much insurance does he need,” Merlin spat. 

“The man is a paranoid sort. Part of the reason why he loves torturing you so much,” said Aredian. 

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” said Merlin, feeling a little strength returning to him. 

“Nevertheless, Alined wants you looking a little worse for wear for his guests. He wants you looking tough yet battle-hardened,” said Aredian with a shrug. 

Merlin winced as he touched his lip, split from an impromptu backhand. Then he traced the newly scabbed over scar down his left cheek. 

“Oh don’t worry, they aren’t the scars to last forever. Alined will probably want me to heal them completely later. He doesn’t like his toys to look used,” said Aredian. 

“How does he expect me to put on a show for him if I’m not at my full strength,” complained Merlin, craving to be healed a little more. 

“I suppose the scars on your face and biceps are enough,” as Aredian waved his hand and healed Merlin’s lips.

“What does he have on you,” Merlin suddenly blurted out. “Why are you so loyal to that disgusting pig? I know plenty of others who have twice the gold Alined has. Why him? You’re clearly a brilliant man, why don’t you put your brain to better use?”

“That’s where your tiny brain doesn’t add two and two together. I have enough gold to get anything I want. I stay with this particular king because he doesn’t care what I get up to in my free time, and he’s not smart enough to understand. Besides, he doesn’t care how many people needs to be sacrificed for me to perfect my work and that makes us get along splendidly,” said Aredian with a sinister smile. 

Merlin felt like he wanted to throw up, and it must have been transparent enough for Aredian to kick the chamber pot right in front of Merlin.

“Surprised I answered your question? Well, I have to admit, I love making you uncomfortable. The way you squirm with your morals,” said Aredian with a mean chuckle. 

“Just fuck off if you’re done,” said Merlin avoiding Aredian’s gaze. 

“Change your appearance into what we decided yesterday, voice and all. You are forbidden to change yourself back to your normal state until either I or Alined gives you permission,” said Aredian. 

Merlin felt his magic take control and slowly morph himself into the mountain man from yesterday.

“One more thing,” said Aredian with a nasty smile.

“What,” said a wary Merlin. 

“Alined wants you to have red eyes. So do it,” Aredian commanded. 

“Does he want me to look evil!?” Merlin shouted as his eyes flashed gold.

“Menacing is more like it,” said Aredian, giving Merlin the once over. “Oh, and you’re to only respond to the name Sigan. In fact, I command you to. There, now it won’t matter if you forget. On that note, remember you are forbidden to do any magic that will enable you to escape.”

“I don’t know why you have to say that every time a guest comes over. Isn’t once enough?” sneered Merlin.

“Oh, once is fine. The more I repeat it, the more it’s engraved into your mind. The more you know it, the more your own magic will be commanded to stop,  _ Sigan _ ,” said Aredian with a menacing smile. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and tried not to shake as he grabbed the hand mirror on the small nightstand next to him.

“You’re expected in the throne room in an hour. Don’t be late,” said Aredian as he swiftly exited the room.

Merlin released a breath before he raised the mirror to his face. He had to stifle a shout and will himself not to throw the mirror. The uneasy feeling he had in the morning returned tenfold. The blood moon was covered by clouds, but he could still see a faint orange behind them. Merlin curled into himself and let out a resigned sigh, slouching further into the bed. 

*

“Alined is more of an idiot than I thought to have his castle so sparsely guarded,” Gwaine whispered. 

“He may not need that many soldiers what with having sorcery on his side,” Lance muttered. 

“Ah, right,” Gwaine conceded. 

“Shut up you two, someone’s coming,” hissed Morgana. 

As they neared the castle, a couple of soldiers ran out to meet them. 

“My lady, the King is expecting you. He sends his apologies for not meeting you out here in person. It’s just that with our lack of knights, it’s safer—”

“Shut up, you idiot. You don’t tell anyone, not even our allies that we’re lacking in knights,” hissed the other soldier, cuffing the first one on the head. 

“No matter, I can fully understand the circumstances. Besides, it doesn’t make the King any weaker with his knights gone on patrols. Just that much stronger in the end,” Morgana smoothly responded. 

“Yes, exactly!” said the second soldier. “Please, if you would follow us into the great hall, the King will be awaiting you there. 

“Lead the way,” said Elyan in a haughty voice. It was what he dubbed his ‘warlord voice,’ and Gwaine had to stifle a snicker. 

“O-of course!,” said the first soldier, scurrying to lead the way.

With a roll of her eyes and an amused look in Leon’s, they followed the two soldiers. 

Once they got inside, Morgana had to admit that she wasn’t expecting such splendor. It made her feel on guard and at ease at the same time. She turned her head slightly to meet Mordred’s, who mouthed ‘it’s the magic’ to her and promptly looked away. 

As the double doors to the great hall opened, Morgana took a breath to mentally prepare herself. 

“Ah, Lady Morgana—”

“I believe it’s princess,” interrupted Elyan.

“My mistake,” said an annoyed Alined. “Princess Morgana. I can’t tell you how pleased I was to get your letter.”

Before she could speak however, Aredian stepped smoothly in front of her to take her hand and kiss the back. 

“Your beauty is grander than all the rumors put together,” said Aredian.

“I thank you. And you are?” asked Morgana with an eyebrow raised. 

“Excuse me for being rude. I was just taken aback by your beauty,” Aredian responded smoothly. “I am Aredian, King Alined’s first advisor.”

“Pleasure,” said Morgana in false sincerity. 

“I just need to ask,” said Alined, looking Morgana up and down and obviously liking what he saw. 

Morgana had to suppress the violent urge to shudder and nodded her head for Alined to continue. 

“Why now? You’ve been missing for seven years. Why do you choose to come to me now?” asked Alined with clear suspicion in his voice. 

“I needed some time to myself after hearing the unpleasant news. I’m sure that’s understandable. To have been raised an heir, only to find out the ugly truth,” said Morgana. 

“Of course, of course,” said Alined. 

“After a lot of thinking, I put myself together and formed a plan. It didn’t take too long for me to slowly gather allies. I didn’t think Arthur would ever find me, but I got sloppy and he did. After our so-called happy reunion, I searched out Leon, here,” said Morgana, pointing to her left. 

“The King’s first knight,” Aredian said, looking impressed. 

“Yes. I’ve convinced him that the throne is rightfully mine and he couldn’t agree more. Now that I had a solid inside man, I thought it was time to gather even greater allies. Helios is amazing, but he’s no king. No offense,” said Morgana sweetly. 

Elyan faked a disgruntled noise, but nodded his head in acquiesce. 

“But why me?” asked Alined in a falsely sweet voice. 

“I believe you are the only king who could satisfy my needs. Besides, I have heard rumors that you have powerful people in your employ, Aredian being one of them, I presume,” said Morgana with a slightly flirtatious look.

“It really is refreshing to have a mind as bright as your beauty,” Aredian complimented. 

“Yes, and allies who understand that the ends justify the  _ means _ ,” said Morgana. 

“Sigan!” Alined beckoned. 

A huge, terrifying looking man with red eyes, stepped out of the shadows. 

Morgana let out a gasp and took a small step back.

“Oh, no need to worry Morgana,” said Alined. “He is safely collared and under my control. He is my most powerful sorcerer yet. I just wanted you to get used to his look. Rather unsightly isn’t it. But great for terrorizing your enemies. He is my personal body guard and entertainment for tonight. I just wanted you to get used to his looks so you won’t be put off your dinner.”

“Rather kind of you, Alined,” said Morgana. She couldn’t take her eyes off the terrorizing gaze of  Sigan’s red eyes. Then the sorcerer did something that made Morgana’s heart race. 

He lifted two thick fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at her. 

Morgana let out another gasp as Alined chuckled in glee. 

“Oh, don’t worry about him! Watch this. Jump up and down and slap yourself until I tell you to stop,” commanded Alined. 

To her shock, the man started doing just that. 

“While that is rather impressive, please stop. That is quite unnecessary. As I am exhausted from our travels, I wish to retire to my rooms until it is time for dinner,” said Morgana, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

“Fine, fine. Sigan, stop,” said Alined a little petulantly.

“Gilli will see you to your rooms and that of your men,” said Aredian. 

Out of nowhere a lanky man came up beside Aredian. He had a silver collar around his wrists and neck like the ones that Arthur had explained were trapping Merlin. Glancing back at Sigan, she could see that he had similar adornments, but it was more subtle due to his outfit. 

“Unburden them would you?” said Aredian, more of a command than a request. 

Morgana looked curiously as Gilli raised his hands. Then after a muttered spell, all of their luggage lifted half a foot off the ground. 

“There, now you’re luggage will follow you to your rooms. Give your men and squires a break from all the labor,” said Aredian. 

“Very impressive indeed,” complimented Morgana. “Gilli, was it? If you would be so kind.”

“I will have you punished for keeping the princess waiting!” yelled Alined. 

“Oh, that isn’t necessary at all, I wasn’t left waiting,” said Morgana. 

Still the boy paled and led everyone out of the room. 

Once Gilli left and the coast was clear, as planned, everyone met in Morgana’s room. 

“I think Sigan is Merlin,” said Morgana and Arthur at the same time. 

“Wait, what makes you say that?” they said again at the same time. 

“Whoa, whoa. Both of you. That’s a little creepy. One at a time, yeah?” said Gwaine. 

“He did our move!” said Morgana. 

“He kept telling me I was a prat in my head,” said Arthur.

“Is there anything else? That’s not so much for evidence,” said Leon. 

“The finger eye thing he did could just be a menacing ‘I’m watching you’ move,” reasoned Gwen. 

“And well, you  _ are _ kind of a prat,” said Elyan. 

“Elyan!” hissed Gwen.

“Just saying,” said Elyan with a smile. 

Arthur just rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you,  _ Elyan _ , but I haven’t done anything at all. I just stood behind Leon the whole time. Why would Sigan single me out in my head to call me a prat?” 

“Well—”

“Shut up, Gwaine, I don’t look like a prat!” said Arthur preempting him. 

“I-I don’t know, but I just have a feeling,” said Morgana, a little doubt clouding her mind.

“We’ll just have to wait until dinner. I know that Aredian will have taken every precaution against all the sorcerers under his control, so I’m sure he won’t be able to do anything obvious to warn you,” said Isolde. 

“Poor bastards. I could feel the restrictions emanating off the collars,” said Tristan, rolling his neck in discomfort. 

“Okay, everyone get your rest. We’ll need it for the dinner,” said Arthur.

As everyone went off to their own rooms, Arthur stopped at the door.  

“Like you said, Morgana, don’t worry. We’ll get him back,” said Arthur. 

Morgana gave him a tired smile before lifting her hands to rub at her temples. 

*

As Merlin staggered back into his room, he was warring with conflicted feelings. There was renewed hope so strong that only the feelings of dread were helping him from exploding. 

His hope. Arthur and Morgana were here. Leon and was that Elyan and Gwaine? Someone who seemed to look like Lance too. A potential rescue party. 

At first, Merlin almost went into a blind panic as he saw Arthur come into the room. But then he noticed a red stone glinting on his clothes. Some sort of pendant. As Aredian didn’t even bat an eyelash at Arthur, he assumed it was used as a glamour. Merlin didn’t even have the wherewithal to question why the glamour didn’t work on him, but he just knew that he had to give them a sign. 

It was a somewhat positive sign that Arthur seemed to be the only one to spot him in the shadows. Merlin racked his mind with what he could do. Anything too blatant would be classified as something that would help him escape. Then he got it! Hoping it wouldn’t count, he let a thought escape his mind and projected it to Arthur. 

_ Prat. _

That seemed to make Arthur scowl. A positive sign. 

_ Pratface! _

Arthur’s scowl deepened before a look crossed his face and he tilted his head in consideration. Before he could call him a clotpole, he was being summoned. 

It hurt a little to see Morgana so scared of him, but he had to remind himself that she couldn’t actually see him. Before the guests had arrived, he was commanded to do something a little menacing so that Alined could comfort his guests. That actually worked really well to his advantage. Without letting go of his intense gaze at Morgana, he lifted his fingers to his eyes and then pointed at her. 

At her second gasp, Merlin thought she got it. He didn’t even care that he was being humiliated in front of them. As long as she got it, it wouldn’t matter. 

His dread. Arthur wasn’t in Camelot. He wasn’t safely away. All the people he’d come to care for in such a short amount of time were here as well. He could only hope that this didn’t have anything to do with his nightmare from the night before, but deep down, he knew it had everything to do with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner! Thanks for the comments and well wishes on my holiday. It was amazing!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, this is what you came for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I shamelessly used a Rihanna/Calvin song for the summary. Enjoy!

Arthur was pacing the chamber while trying not to let doubt cloud his mind. Why would Sigan single him out and call him names? Was Sigan just a cruel sorcerer trying to scare him, a seemingly, simple squire? No, it couldn’t be it. As it was, Arthur was restless waiting for his entourage to be called to dinner.

“Not long to go,” said Leon, watching Arthur warily.

“You know I can’t sit still, Leon. Not right now,” said Arthur, continuing his pacing.

“Okay, well, let’s go over the plan again,” said Leon, trying to be helpful.

After everyone went to their respective rooms, washed up, and changed, Arthur and Leon stole away to Morgana’s chambers to talk about what they would do during the feast.

“Right. At the dinner, we get Alined progressively drunk until he starts talking more than he should. Everyone in our party will act drunk as well, but we’ll be drinking water made to look like wine thanks to Isolde. Both Elyan and Morgana will take turns trying to entice Aredian to turn on Alined in subtle ways. It’s a bit risky though. Alined is the easy part, but Aredian is sharp,” said Arthur.

“We talked about the risks. I’ve sent a messenger off to make sure Percival and the other knights are well within the castle by nightfall,” said Leon.

“Yes, he should be close enough to come to our aid when the signal is given, should we need them,” agreed Arthur.

“As for the risks, I still say that I should bring up Merlin,” said Leon.

“No. I think it’s pushing our luck,” said Arthur, shaking his head.

“Okay, but hear me out. We’ll use it towards the end when everyone is more than likely drunk. I’ll use it to question whether Alined’s sorcerer is really powerful enough and I’m sure he’ll let slip something about Merlin. It’s the best chance we’ve got of finding him. Tristan already did a sweep of the dungeons, and there were no sorcerers to be found, let alone Merlin,” said Leon, trying to sound reasonable.

Arthur stopped pacing and let out a sigh. “As much as I don’t want to, you may be right.”

*

As the feast wore on and everybody became steadily more drunk, Merlin began to worry. Before he left his chambers, Aredian came into the room and gave Merlin extra commands for security.

“Tonight is the type of night where drink will flow freely. So that being said, Merlin, here are some additional commands: No mental communication with anyone, no causing anyone to fall asleep this time, and no chatting with any of the guests unless either I or Alined gives you permission. Now let’s go,” said Aredian, walking towards the door again.

Arthur kept shooting him contemplative glances, but seeing as his only method of communication was cut off, Merlin couldn’t do anything but stare back with a blank look on his face. Merlin started going over all the commands he was given very carefully in his mind when he was summoned for yet another stupid show of power.

Returning to his position behind Alined’s chair after some fancy light show, Merlin began to think again. He had to be very careful. If he did something wrong, the pain would come and Aredian would know that Merlin was doing something he wasn’t allowed. If that happened, the sessions with Alined were worse and Aredian took his time with the healing.

With the feast only half over, Merlin put all his focus into finding some kind of loophole.

*

“Oh, you’ll have to forgive me for this unladylike behavior,” Morgana said with charm. “I believe I haven’t had wine this fine in a very long time.”

“Oh, please,” said Aredian silkily, “be as merry as you please.”

“Yes, please,” added Alined with a too-pleased grin. “Now, as we were saying, our plans cannot fail. With you taking over Camelot, and me with my secret weapon, we’ll be taking over all of Albion soon enough.”

“That would be magnificent! What is this secret weapon?” asked Morgana.

“I’ve already told you! It’s Sigan of course. He’s the most powerful warlock in my collection!” said Alined with a shit-eating grin.

“Surely, surely *hic* oh excuse me, but surely there are other powerful sorcerers,” interrupted Leon.

“Not as such. If there was such a person, we would have them in our _employ_ ,” said Aredian with a smug face that Morgana wanted to punch in.

“Before I was escorted back to Camelot, I found out my friend had some powerful magic,” Morgana began.

“Yes, I thought Arthur was going to bring him back with him, but I guess he couldn’t convince him to come. What was his name again?” asked Leon.

“My dear friend Merlin. Too bad we can’t get him to join us *hic* oh my, excuse me,” said Morgana, blushing prettily.

“I suppose as long as he doesn’t join Arthur, we’ll be okay, but now that you mention it, it can be worrisome. How powerful is he?,” asked Elyan in a gruff voice.

“Friends, friends you needn’t worry about any of that!” said Alined almost bouncing in his seat.

“Oh? Could you offer us some kind of assurance? I mean if Sigan is not enough, maybe I can pay Merlin a visit,” Morgana said in earnest.

“You need not, my lady,” said Aredian. “Sigan, come up to the front.”

The frightening man stepped up to the center in between the feasting tables, where he’d been performing tricks all nights.

Everyone sat up straighter without giving away the pretense that they were drunk.

“Your previous instructions are still required of you,”said Aredian with a smirk. “Go ahead, sire.”

Alined started to clap his hands like an excitable child and cleared his throat.

“Alright, _Sigan_ , show us your true face,” Alined commanded.

Slowly, the man started to shrink a little as did his hair and the fierce red of his eyes changed into a striking blue.

“Merlin!” Morgana gasped.

“Exactly!!” Alined said with glee.

Then before anything else was said, Elyan caused a distraction by shoving the table as he got up. That allowed for Arthur to unsheathe his sword and step up behind Aredian to place the blade right underneath his chin.

“Ahh. I assume your squire is King Arthur with a glamour on,” drawled Aredian.

“Merlin? Merlin! What’s wrong with him, why can’t he speak?” asked Morgana in alarm.

“Because he’s been commanded not to,” said Alined, drunk and confused at the situation.

“Well, allow him to before I let Helios shove his knife through you,” commanded Morgana.

“You may speak,” Alined spat out, starting to get angry.

“OH MY GODS! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE? THIS ISN’T SAFE!” yelled Merlin as soon as he was allowed.

“Rescuing you of course!” winked Gwaine.

“I have no control of my magic, please, I’ll make some kind of deal with them so you lot can leave safely,” pleaded Merlin.

“You’re in no position to make deals, boy,” yelled Alined.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Aredian cannot hurt half the men in this room, as his promise is tied into my collar. Seeing as you have a blade to your back, you’d be dead before you tried anything,” shouted Merlin.

Suddenly Aredian’s eyes glowed orange, and the great hall was lined with knights.

“You didn’t think I had precautions set up, did you?” Aredian smirked.

“What does that matter? We’ve got both you and Alined under sword point,” snarled Arthur, pressing the sword closer to his neck.

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Aredian, before his eyes flashed and both Arthur and Elyan fell to the ground.

“That’s impossible! You’re not allowed to hurt him!” Merlin yelled in alarm.

Morgana was about to run forward and try to salvage the situation, but Aredian started speaking again.

“Technically I didn’t. He’s just been put to sleep. You—”

Before he could command otherwise, Merlin used his magic to wake Arthur up and Elyan up.

“For gods sake! Do your jobs!” Aredian roared, and all the knights ran forward to attack.

Then as Aredian and Alined made for an escape, the doors burst open with Percival and their backup.

Morgana smiled as she pulled out her sword with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

*

The entire hall was filled with clashing swords and yelling. Arthur had abandoned his glamour pendant and Lancelot just pulled off his wig entirely. Everyone was fighting with vigor except Merlin, who couldn’t do much because apparently attacking Alined’s knights was too close to helping himself escape, nevermind that it had nothing to do with it. He just wanted his friends safe.

“Do something!” He heard Alined yell in frustration.

“I can only do so much, Alined. You heard the boy, I cannot give harm to half the men here,” scowled Aredian. Then he stopped. “ _You_ , on the other hand, can still command Merlin to do anything.”

As soon as he heard that, he started to run off.

“Stop!” commanded Alined.

Merlin halted to a stop.

“I’m going to enjoy this so much,” said Alined, more dangerous because he was angry and still a little drunk.

Merlin tried to think of a loophole, but Alined’s command was too clear for him to do anything about it.

“I want you to freeze everybody in place,” said Alined.

Merlin’s eyes flashed and the room got very silent.

“Now I want you to go stand in front of Arthur,” said Alined with glee.

Merlin’s eyes started watering as he was forced to march in front of Arthur.

“Now. Kill him. Slowly,” said Alined, walking closer to them to get a better look.

Merlin was doing everything in his power to stop. He focused on all of his meditation techniques and held on to his power. His wrists and neck began to sting from resisting, but he’d rather die than kill Arthur.

“KILL. HIM.” yelled Alined, spit flying everywhere.

“Merlin. It’s okay,” said Arthur with a soft voice.

“No. No, it’s not you prat,” said Merlin, voice straining. He was shaking his head.

“I think the collar is killing you,” said Arthur, voice full of concern. “You’re nose and ears are bleeding!”

“I don’t care,” Merlin grit out.

“Do as I say! I’m your king. Just do it!” Arthur practically yelled.

“You’re not my king. We never got that far,” said Merlin, panting, eyes closed.

“Merlin, it’s okay. Morgana will be an amazing queen. You can’t give up your life like this,” said Arthur, more frantic.

“Nah, Morgana doesn’t want to be queen. You’re a good king, and I’ll make sure you stay that way,” said Merlin with a little smile, accepting his fate.

“Gods! Stop being such a clotpole!” yelled Arthur.

“H-hey. That’s my word,” said Merlin, voice getting weaker.

“And it suits you perfectly!” said Arthur, struggling to move.

Neither person realized Alined getting closer until he spoke up.

“I’m getting really tired of people disobeying me,” growled Alined.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and turned around so he was pressed back to chest with Arthur.

“I won’t kill him,” said Merlin, in a protective stance.

“I figured as much,” said Alined before raising his sword and slowly shoving it into Merlin.

In a haze, Merlin thought that now Arthur would be free to go back to Camelot and be safe. Merlin wouldn’t be able to hurt them anymore. Then he heard a sharp gasp.

“You’re so willing to die for each other, I’ve granted you that wish,” Alined sneered.

Merlin looked down to see only the hilt sticking out of his stomach. Then Alined twisted the sword, before pulling it out. Merlin dropped to his knees and looked back in horror and he saw Arthur rapidly losing blood, still frozen in place.

“You can unfreeze Arthur. I think I’ll enjoy you watching his last moments,” Alined cackled.

Arthur unfroze and fell into Merlin’s arms.

“No. NO! This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be only me,” said Merlin, in shock.

Then to his surprise, his own sword wound started to knit itself up.

“What-what!? What the hell is happening!?” Merlin cried, confused as to whether he should stop it from continuing or to let it happen.

“Killing yourself or being killed counts as escaping. Something you’re not allowed to do,” said Aredian with a nasty smile.

“N-no. Arthur!” cried Merlin.

“Goes without saying that you’re forbidden to heal him,” said Alined.

Merlin was in so much shock, he couldn’t think straight. Why the hell did he not just heal Arthur as soon as it happened?

“NO! I won’t listen!” cried Merlin, saying spell after spell to try to heal Arthur. Everytime he tried, he’d lurch back in pain only to start over again.

“Merlin. Stop. It’s okay. There’s nothing you can do,” Arthur coughed.

“No! Shut up!” yelled Merlin, voice hoarse from the collar choking him.

“Just. Just hold me,” Arthur said weakly.

“This-this can’t be it. We haven’t even started our so called destiny together. Kilgharrah said-he said—” Merlin sobbed.

“It’s okay, I’ve accepted my fate. I know who I am and what I’m capable of. I’ll pass on knowing I did my best and that’s good enough for me,” said Arthur, getting paler by the second.

Then Arthur weakly put his hand up, bringing Merlin’s forehead down to his own.

“It’s been fun, Merlin,” Arthur whispered as his eyes slowly fell shut.

“No!” shouted Merlin. “No,” he said again in a sobbing whisper.

*

Morgana couldn’t breathe. Of all the scenarios she thought would happen, this certainly wasn’t one of them. She was crying, but was immobilized. There was nothing she could do and she started to cry even harder feeling so utterly useless.

“How touching. Is he dead yet?” said Alined tapping his foot impatiently.

Morgana was about to scream her rage, but she saw Merlin shifting.

Alined’s comment must have unhinged something in Merlin and he slowly got up to face Alined.

“About time,” huffed Alined. “Other people to kill and such. Maybe I’ll keep Morgana as my concubine,” said Alined.

Before he could say anything else, Merlin snapped his head up, eyes blazing gold and let out a horrible scream.

The entire room was washed in a blinding light for a second before everything was consumed in darkness. Then Merlin started to glow once more. His whole aura was a magnificent gold that looked other worldly.

“M-Merlin. I command you to stop. Stop whatever you’re doing,” said Alined with great uncertainty.

“You dare try and confine me? I am more than who you think I am. I am Emrys. I am the son of the earth and sea. I am magic itself. I will destroy everything you hold dear for what you’ve done,” said Merlin in a booming voice.

Then there was a terrible rumbling and the whole castle began to shake. Then without hurting anyone inside, the whole castle fell away brick by brick. The windows and curtains evaporated into nothing. All of Alined’s gold and treasure, hidden and safely guarded in a room behind the great hall, dissolved itself into the earth.

Watching his gold melt away, Alined shrieked in rage. “HOW DARE YOU!!!” roared Alined before lifting his sword to rush at Merlin.

Merlin lifted his palm up to the sky and swiftly pulled it down into a fist, pulling down lightning to strike Alined down on the spot.

Morgana gasped and realized she could move again. Looking at Merlin carefully, there was a deep burn mark on Merlin’s neck and wrists, but those awful adornments were gone. She looked at Leon who had the same idea, and they all gathered their own people together in an area of the now open space.

Then Merlin started to chant deeply and a chalice appeared in his hands. Then he faced Aredian.

“You who sacrificed so much innocent life for your own pleasure, do not deserve to live,” boomed Merlin’s voice once more. Then he chanted some more, calling down a storm. “I can harness the power of life and death and I judge you not worthy of life.”

Aredian tried to fight back with his own magic before trying to make a run for it. It didn’t matter because he too was struck down by lightning, leaving only a pile of ashes in place. Then Merlin collected some of the water in the chalice and crouched down towards Arthur.

Without thinking Morgana ran forward.

“Merlin?” Morgana said gently.

Merlin lifted his gaze to Morgana. His eyes were still blazing gold and there was a blankness to them that worried her.

She reached down to check if Arthur was alive. She began to lose hope until she found a weak pulse.

“Merlin! He’s still alive!” shouted Morgana.

That caused Merlin to twitch before the blank, golden gaze returned.

“Morgana Pendragon. Once destined to be a high priestess. A glorious being you would have been. But then I would have had to strike you down had the first destiny still been in place. I am glad to see this one take place,” responded Merlin.

“Arthur Pendragon. The once and future king,” said Merlin, lifting Arthur’s head with a gentleness that contradicted his power. “Drink. Drink and be strong again.”

As soon as the water seeped into Arthur’s mouth, he was surrounded by a softer glow and his wounds started to knit itself back together. Then Arthur blinked his eyes open.

*

“Arthur! Oh thank the gods!” yelled Morgana, throwing her arms over Arthur’s neck.

“What happened?” Arthur asked, somewhat confused. “Merlin?”

He then turned around to see Merlin, surrounded in a golden light with his hands in the air. As Arthur looked beyond his hands, he saw all of Alined’s knights in the air, clawing at their throats.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled.

Merlin turned around, but Arthur was not prepared to see such a beautiful yet hollow look upon Merlin’s face.

Arthur quickly got up and walked over to Merlin.

“Merlin. What are you doing?” Arthur gently asked.

“They were serving a dishonest king. They deserve to be punished,” Merlin said simply.

“Merlin, stop. This isn’t you. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay,” said Arthur, getting closer to Merlin with his hands up in a gesture of peace.

Merlin furrowed his brows. “I-I I can’t stop,” stuttered Merlin.

“I know you can. Merlin, you don’t want to hurt these men,” said Arthur, getting a little closer.

“No, stay back! I could hurt you! I don’t think I have any control of my magic right now,” panicked Merlin.

“No, it’s okay. I trust you. You would never hurt me. Not even when your will is taken away from you, it would seem,” Arthur said trying to joke. “Now let the men go. Just slowly lower your hand and unclench your fists.”

“I-I don’t know what will happen,” said Merlin, eyes flickering from complete gold to sparks of blue.

Arthur got close enough then to place his hands on Merlin’s shoulders.

“If you can’t trust yourself, just trust me,” said Arthur.

Merlin closed his eyes and gave him a small nod.

Gently, Arthur brought his hands down Merlin’s arms, slowly lowering them. Then when he got to the hands, he slowly nudged his fingers into Merlin’s fists so he could loosen them and brought their hands together.

Then he brought Merlin’s hands up to his face and kissed the back of each hand.

Merlin still had his eyes closed, but let out an exasperated huff and murmured, “not actually a girl, you know.”

“Believe me, Merlin, _I know_ ,” whispered Arthur.

When Merlin opened his eyes, it was the beautiful, clear blue that Arthur remembered captivating him the first time and it was all he could do not to snog Merlin right there.

Seeming to read his mind, Merlin, perfectly normal Merlin sans golden glow, threw his arms around Arthur and snogged him silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took ages! I almost split this chapter in two, but I thought why?? and just put it left it all smashed together. Anyway, I can safely say one chapter and an epilogue to go!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And once again the balance is restored to nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've shamelessly used a little brolin banter for my summary. If the shoe fits!
> 
> Holy shit! I've finally finished it. Enjoy the last chapter and epilogue! spoiler notes at the end for more aftermath and notes. Don't look if you don't want to be spoiled!

“Morgana. Mor-Morgana, you can let go now,” Merlin choked out. 

“Merlin! Archibald! Emerson!” Morgana shouted, punching his shoulder after every name. “Never fucking do that again!” Morgana said with a glare before squeezing Merlin a little harder and finally letting go. If Morgana was wiping her eyes, neither of them mentioned it.

“Ouch!! I didn’t want to do any of that scary stuff, just the saving Arthur bit,” said Merlin, a bit bashful. 

“It’s an honor to meet you Emrys,” said a voice behind Merlin. 

As Merlin turned around, he saw a young man kneeling before him with a look of such reverence that it made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Please, get up. It’s just Merlin. Nice to meet you, umm?”

“It’s Mordred,” said the boy, slowly getting up. 

“That was an impressive bout of magic,” said a blonde woman with braided hair. 

“She means to say that you were amazing and can you please teach her everything you know,” said the blonde man next to her with a roll of his eyes. 

“They are my mentors, Tristan and Isolde,” began Mordred. “It would be such a privilege to learn from you.”

“Honestly, there’s probably a lot more the lot of you can teach me than I you,” said Merlin with a wry grin.

“Yes, Merlin here has a lot of catching up to do,” said Morgana with a smirk. 

“We’d be happy to teach you at Nemeth. You could have an extended stay there to lear—”

“Terribly sorry, but Merlin is needed in Camelot. If you wanted to stay and visit for a couple months to teach him, you are by all means invited to do so,” Arthur smoothly cut in. 

“The princess can hardly be parted with his warlock now that he just got him,” Gwaine teased. 

“It’s good to have you back!” said Percy, reaching over to hug Merlin. 

Without meaning to, Merlin flinched back and tensed as if ready to get hit.

Percy lifted his hands in alarm before taking a couple steps back. “Whoa, Merlin, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Merlin cringed at his actions and shook his head to loosen his body. “Yeah, I know. Sorry, just habit.”

That was the wrong thing to say.

“Habit? What do you mean habit?” asked a worried Leon. 

“Nothing, nothing. I’ll be fine,” Merlin tried to change the subject, but Morgana wouldn’t let him. 

“Merlin, please,” she said, giving him an earnest look. 

“Look, you know I’m not one to just blindly follow people’s orders. Especially that of rotten kings. What did you think happened?” Merlin said a bit mulishly. 

“But you look okay?” said Elyan. 

With a great sigh, Merlin began to tell them bits and pieces of what went on during his stay with Alined. 

“If he wasn’t already dead, I’d kill him myself,” Arthur yelled, a mixture of horror and rage on his face.

“I’m truly sorry about what you had to go through,” said Isolde. “I lost one of my best friends to Aredian. I can only imagine what it’s like.”

“Your mind will take some time to not flinch from sudden contact, but it will get better with time,” said Tristan. 

“I can teach you some of my meditation techniques. I was a bit of a difficult boy growing up, and these centered me greatly,” said Mordred. 

“That would be great,” said Merlin with a small smile. 

“I say it’s time we get out of this shit hole,” said Gwaine. “Plus, I’m starving! Anyone got any apples?”

*

Seeing as everyone was dead on their feet, they made camp a short ways away. The sun was rising and everyone needed to get whatever sleep they could in order to make the trip back to Nemeth in one go. 

As they settled down, Arthur saw Lance slowly approach Merlin to say something. With a little smile and a nod from Merlin, Lance embraced him. Slowly, one by one, all the knights did the same. Arthur was torn between wanting to snatch Merlin away to keep him safe and going over there to join the queue. He ended up making sure that Merlin’s bedroll was next to his. 

As people started to settle down, Arthur offered to take first watch. 

“You know I can just set up my wards,” said Merlin with a smile. 

“Right. I forgot-of course. Yes, that way everyone can rest. Alright, come on then, let’s go,” said Arthur. 

“You don’t have to—”

“I know. I like watching you, remember?” said Arthur with a little blush. 

Merlin ducked his head, but couldn’t hide a big grin. After they went around their camp, they both settled down into their bedrolls, but neither of them went to sleep. 

“Are you sure you’re not afraid of me?” whispered Merlin. 

“Didn’t I prove to you that you would never hurt me?” said Arthur with a light chuckle. 

“I suppose. I guess I’m afraid that this will change everything for me,” said Merlin with a wry smile. 

“The only thing that will change is that you’ll finally figure out what you’re capable of. Then, you’ll learn how to control it and I’ll help you every step of the way,” said Arthur.

“Thank you,” said Merlin with a little blush, snuggling deeper into his bedroll. “Well, goodnight, Arthur.”  

“Merlin?” Arthur said tentatively.

“Yes?” answered Merlin, blinking one eye back open. 

“Erm, would it be alright if I hugged you?” asked Arthur. 

“Oh, Arthur, you never have to ask,” said Merlin, moving the couple of inches closer to Arthur, until Arthur was able to wrap Merlin in his arms. 

“I just didn’t want to see you flinch in reaction to me,” Arthur admitted. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” said Merlin with another yawn. 

“What is it,” asked Arthur, curiosity peaked. 

“My magic can sense you. You can come running at me, running at me with a stick even, and I wouldn’t sense danger,” Merlin chuckled to himself.

“Why would I do that?” asked Arthur, amused. 

“I don’t know. Why would you? I’m just giving you an example. I’m tired, you prat,” groused Merlin. 

“Okay, well, that’s good to know. Thanks for telling me,” said Arthur, feeling like a load was off his back. 

“Just don’t go trying to jump me from the back, or scare me. My magic may be able to tell it’s you, but that doesn’t account for human error. I may smack you on accident,” said Merlin with a slight gleam in his eyes. 

“Duly noted,” said Arthur. “Now go to sleep.”

“G’night, clotpole,” Merlin said as he instantly fell asleep. 

“Idiot,” Arthur murmured fondly as he hugged Merlin a bit closer to him. 

Everyone started to wake up in the mid afternoon, with the sun already blazing on. If they saw Arthur and Merlin entwined together, no one said anything. All Morgana did was smile at him, and even Gwaine didn’t make a comment. It was a quiet start, everyone getting ready and just wanting to go home. 

Since everyone was up later, Arthur worried they wouldn’t be able to make the trip back in one night. Merlin, wanting to create as much space from the ruined castle as he could, enchanted all of their horses so they could make it back to Nemeth by late evening. Arthur wanted to get angry at Merlin for using so much of his magic, but he couldn’t blame him for wanting to get away. 

“Arthur, my magic is different now. It’s going to take a lot more to get me exhausted from magic use. It’s like a dam broke within me when all that stuff happened,” Merlin said. 

“Alright, fine. But don’t you dare lie to me,” said Arthur with a stern voice. 

“I promise,” Merlin said with such sincerity, that Arthur would be a fool not to believe him. 

*

After they got to Mithian’s castle in Nemeth, introductions were made following a small dinner before everyone went to bed for the night. 

Merlin found himself sharing a room with Arthur, Mithian apologizing profusely about the lack of space.

“Lack of space in this castle?” snorted Gwaine. 

“Shut up!” hissed Morgana, viciously jabbing Gwaine in the ribs. 

“What was that?” Merlin asked, having missed what happened due to telling Mithian it was no problem. 

“Oh, nothing! Do enjoy your rest. I’m so glad I’ve finally properly met you,” said Gwen, embracing Merlin with such a bright smile that Merlin couldn’t help but smile back. 

When he met her, he had instantly liked her. She reminded him of his mother and she had the same nervous rambling problem that he did. She was just such a warm and kind person to be around, that Merlin could find no fault with how besotted Lance was. 

As soon as everyone left, Merlin gave an awkward cough and scratched the back of his head. 

“I can magic up another bed? Sleep on the floor? I can probably make this bed into two smaller beds,” Merlin started rambling. 

“Don’t be an idiot. The bed is big enough for the both of us. Now if you have any objections to sharing with me—”

“NO! I mean, no, it’s fine with me. I thought last night was just a I’m glad my friend is alive kind of thing. Just making sure,” said Merlin, blushing to his roots.  

“We are  _ not _ friends,” said Arthur. 

“Oh,” said Merlin, trying to hide his hurt. 

“Friends don’t risk life and limb for each other after only a fortnight of meeting and they certainly don’t go snogging each other even after surviving near death situations,” said Arthur.

“Oh,” said Merlin, feeling his hope rise.

“Let me make this clear,  _ Mer _ lin. The thoughts I have about you cross the boundaries of mere friendship. Boundaries I can never uncross. I intend to properly woo and court you when we get back to Camelot,” said Arthur with a slight blush and a smirk, backing Merlin up to the bed.

As Merlin’s knees hit the back of the bed and caused him to sit with a plop, Arthur put his hands on either side of Merlin, trapping him. As Arthur leaned closer, Merlin found himself leaning forward and closing his eyes. 

“AHEM. Young Warlock,” said a suddenly gravely voice. 

Arthur and Merlin sprang a part to the mirth of Kilgharrah. 

Arthur grumbled a string of curses and went to go wash his face in the basin of water left for them. 

Merlin, equally embarrassed and irritated, turned his attentions back to Kilgharrah.

“Yes, hello, Kilgharrah. What can I do for you,” said Merlin. 

“I felt it when you came into your potential. When you accepted who you are, who you were always supposed to be, Emrys. Have you accepted your destiny?” asked Kilgharrah, his own small eyes glowing gold in the night. 

Merlin took a moment to really stare at Kilgharrah and then at Arthur, who came back to join him at his side. Merlin found his serious stare turning fond and then determined while staring at Arthur. 

“I suppose I have,” said Merlin with a small smile. 

Arthur gave him a small, but pleased smile in return. 

“As if you didn’t know,” muttered Merlin, gently nudging Arthur with his shoulder. 

“Can’t say I’m not glad to hear it though,” said Arthur. 

“With the help of your King, you are finally ready to fulfill your destiny. As it should be,” said Kilgharrah with a satisfied sigh. 

“Will you tell us how it all happened?” asked Merlin, sitting down at the table. 

Kilgharrah flew over from the windowsill to the table. 

“Very well. There once was a prophecy stating that all the dragons in the land would disappear and that the hope of them ever returning resided in the most powerful sorcerer that will ever be. Now, being a dragon, I prided myself on knowing how to discern from which prophecies were real and fake. I completely ignored that one because dragons are on another level of magic. We are a majestic race, a fierce ally and a dangerous foe,” said Kilgharrah with a faraway voice. 

“When I tore apart Sarrum in my rage, I didn’t dare think of the consequences that would come. He must have sold his soul to the deepest parts of hell to have harnessed such dark magic. All of my kin, even those not even close to our lands, disappeared. I searched high and low for signs of any other dragons, but none were found. In my desperation, I called upon the triple goddess and demanded that they make things right. For my arrogance, they cursed me into this form. They told me it was by own hand that my kin have disappeared. I couldn’t even be angry anymore. I believe they felt pity on me and told me I would be given one more chance. I was tasked to guide my fallen lord’s son into his destiny, and only then would there be hope for me,” said Kilgharrah. 

“But you stopped being so aggressive as I grew older. If I knew, I would have made more of an effort,” said Merlin with anguish. 

“No, young warlock. In my age, I have grown to learn that thinking about only myself will bring my downfall permanently. In the end, I wanted you to accept who you were for yourself. It would be nice to have my body again, but what difference does it make if I’m the last of my kind?” said Kilgharrah with a subdued voice. 

“No. Don’t do that. Forgive yourself of what happened all those years ago. What’s done is done. I think you know that. I want you to be as you were. Free to roam the lands and be at peace,” said Merlin, not realizing that his voice was getting progressively deeper. 

Then there was a sudden golden glow emanating from Kilgharrah. Arthur abruptly stood up from his chair, grabbed the small form, and chucked him out the window. 

*

“Arthur!! Are you mad?? What the hell did you do that for?” Merlin yelled, racing towards the window. 

“Oh, right, don’t thank me for saving the castle, or, I don’t know, our lives?” Arthur said a bit out of breath. 

Merlin turned his head back towards Arthur, completely confused. “What do you mean?” 

“Look outside. I have a feeling you’re going to thank me,” said Arthur, as he caught his breath and went to stand by Merlin. 

As Merlin turned his head, he was met with the face of a giant dragon. 

“Kilgharrah! Oh my gods!” said Merlin jumping back. 

Then there was a mighty roar as Kilgharrah stretched to his full height and spread his wings. Then Arthur heard Merlin gasp and saw him double over. 

“Merlin!” shouted Arthur, kneeling down to be level with Merlin. 

“Oh, I cannot tell you how good that feels,” chuckled a louder, deeper, still gravely voice. 

“What’s happening to him?” demanded Arthur. 

“Relax, young king. Now that I am in my true form, it’s Merlin’s dragonlord powers finally finding a home within him.”

Just then, the doors to the chambers burst open as everyone piled in. 

“Merlin!” Lance shouted. “Are you okay? What’s happening?”

“Are we in danger?” asked Mithian, trying to subdue her awe and place her worry for her kingdom first. 

“No, no, everything’s fine,” Merlin waved his hands, breath heaving as he got up to stand.

“Oh my gods. Merlin, is that Kili?” asked Morgana, coming closer to the window. 

“Yes? I accidentally released him from his curse?” Merlin said in what sounded more like a question than a statement. 

“Bloody hell, mate! Oh, can you do something about my hair and beard?” asked Gwaine. 

“There’s a bloody dragon and you’re more worried about your looks. Unbelieveable,” said Percy, rolling his eyes. 

“I believe this reunion is best saved for later. Unless we want all the people of Nemeth going wild in panic at a real live dragon,” said Leon, being the voice of reason like always. 

“Right. Yes. Let’s do that. I’m super happy for you Kilgharrah. Go enjoy yourself and we’ll meet back in Camelot?” said Merlin. 

“I will come when you call, Merlin. I expect I’ll be seeing you soon,” said Kilgharrah with a chuckle before he launched himself into the air. 

“Alright, let’s leave Arthur and Merlin to get some rest. Looks like poor Merlin is going to keel over any second,” said Gwen. 

“Right! Yes. Everyone get out,” encouraged Arthur, pushing everyone out the door. 

“I feel like I can sleep for days,” said Merlin with a chuckle. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, great power or no, nothing has changed for our friends. Everyone is still as they were,” said Arthur. 

“You’re right. I’m so relieved at that,” said Merlin plopping himself onto the bed. “So how do you feel?”

“How do I feel about what?” asked Arthur, joining Merlin on top of the bed covers. 

“Well, King Arthur Pendragon will be coming back to Camelot with apparently the most powerful warlock there is and now a mascot to his name!” Merlin said cheekily. 

Arthur let out a huge groan. “I am not looking forward to the endless council meetings that will no doubt occur.” 

“It’s okay,” said Merlin with a huge yawn, face smothered into the soft pillow. “I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

“Idiot,” Arthur muttered fondly, before following suit and falling asleep. 

  
  


**Epilogue:**

“I must confess, I thought I would have heard from you a lot sooner,” said Kilgharrah, getting comfortable in the large clearing in front of Camelot. 

“It wasn’t that long,” Merlin commented, restless. 

“Not very long for me, but two years can be considered a while in human years I’m told,” responded Kilgharrah. 

“Oh, lighten up, Kili, there was a good reason for it,” said Morgana, rolling her eyes to hide her smile. 

“I do wonder why you’ve snuck out— 

“It’s not like that!”

—to meet me with your entourage. Are the people not ready for the splendor which is that of a dragon?” Kilgharrah preened, ignoring Lance’s defense for Merlin. 

“Careful you don’t let that arrogance get to your head again,” Arthur muttered.

“What was that, Pendragon King?” said Kilgharrah. 

“Oh, he’s magnificent, but he’s worse than the princess,” said Gwaine, shaking his head with a big smile. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you!” yelled Merlin, no longer able to keep silent. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Gwen said, laughing into Lance’s shoulder. 

“Very well, what is it?” said Kilgharrah. 

“Okay, lads, step aside!” said Merlin in a flourish. 

Then Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine stepped aside to reveal a large, blueish white, conical egg. 

“Is it still alive?” asked Merlin. 

“Dragon eggs can live for more than a thousand years, young warlock. Wherever did you find this?” asked Kilgharrah with a quiet voice, still in shock. 

“Mordred told me about some rumors that the druids had about the tombs of Ashkanar. This is why I took so long to call you. I wanted to find it. Don’t you know what this means? You’ll no longer be the last of your kind!” Merlin said with unadulterated joy. 

“It would seem so. I never dared dream of such a moment,” said Kilgharrah, eyes misting over with renewed hope. 

“When will it hatch?” asked Percy.

“Only a dragonlord has the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin,” said Kilgharrah. 

“H-how do I do it?” said Merlin, stepping up to the egg. 

“You must give the dragon a name,” said Kilgharrah. 

Merlin was shaking with nerves until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Arthur’s reassuring smile. He then turned back to the egg. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Aithusa,” said Merlin in the deep, dragon tongue. 

A dead silence hit the clearing until a small crack was heard. A little crack that started from the top of the egg that spread further down to the bottom, until all of a sudden the shell exploded open.

Merlin used his arm to cover his face, but at a small, almost chirruping noise, he let it down. 

“A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing… and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning,” said Kilgharrah. 

“She’s beautiful,” said Merlin, eyes tearing up. 

Just then Aithusa hopped out of her shell and ambled over to Merlin, who immediately knelt down to gather her in his arms. 

“Oh, bless ‘im, look, she knows her mummy,” said Gwaine with a couple of  not so discreet sniffles. 

“Are you crying?” Elyan guffawed. 

“It’s beautiful, you bastard,” Gwaine said without shame. 

“I guess that makes you the daddy, Arthur,” said Lance, holding back a grin. 

Too busy holding Aithusa, Merlin finally processed what everyone was saying and let out a squawk. “Oi! Who says I’m the mum!”

“You basically birthed him, Merls, you’re the mum,” said Morgana, going over to kneel next to him. “And I’m the greatest aunt you’ll ever have, little one.”

“And you are the consort,” said Percy, to Merlin’s dismay and Arthur’s utter delight. 

“Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur ,and for the land that you will build together,” said Kilgharrah bowing in respect. 

“Thank you, Kilgharrah. For everything,” said Merlin, putting Aithusa down so that her uncles could fawn over her.

“It has been a privilege, Merlin. There may come a time when you may feel all is lost, but worry not, you’re destinies are entwined and you’ll never be parted for long. For you are two sides of the same coin, bound to each other for all eternity,” said Kilgharrah. 

“Still cryptic as usual then?” said Arthur, shaking his head with a small grin. 

“He’ll never change,” said Merlin, wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist. 

“Also,  _ I _ will always and forever be, the greatest uncle,” said Kilgharrah, breathing a little fire at the knights to scatter them, Gwaine diving out of the way to protect his hair.

“And I wouldn’t want him to,” said Arthur with a chuckle. 

 

  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not mentioned in the story but assumed to have happened:  
> -Tristan and Isolde were able to free any of the remaining sorcerers under Aredian's hold due to the fact that he's dead.  
> -Alined's lands were split up between Camelot and Nemeth.  
> -Only a few people in Camelot was wary of Merlin. Everyone else, naturally, fell in love with him and accepted him with ease  
> -The council worried about an heir, but Arthur said he would name Morgana's future kid the heir, so they no longer bothered Arthur about it.  
> -Morgana of course married Leon before Arthur married Merlin  
> -Merlin and Mordred run a magic school  
> -Morgana discovers some latent magic to her extreme joy  
> -Of course Merlin and Arthur's destiny is to unite all of Albion under Arthur as the high king.  
> -Destiny does Merlin a solid and both Merlin and Arthur are immortal together  
> -Happy endings are happy!
> 
> Seriously though, thank you for reading this labor of love. There were so many times I thought I would have to abandon this story because my mind wouldn't work. Comments and Kudos are always welcome, and go check out my other fics!
> 
> You haven't seen the last of me!  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably changing tags as I go, but of course certain things won't be tagged to prevent spoilers. Nothing graphic of course. I'll try to be consistent with updates, but I don't know if I can promise one every week like I did with my other fic. If you haven't checked that one out, please do and enjoy! It's called [Not Bad For An Amateur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4230144?view_full_work=true). 
> 
> Drop by and say hello if you'd like! I'm at ohnonnynonny.tumblr.com


End file.
